Snow Instead Of Rain
by Renchikara
Summary: Rukia finds herself entering Ichigo's inner world in her dreams. There she meets his inner Hollow, and as she continues to enter the side-ways world the two of them strike a friendship. Over time they learn to trust each other and Rukia becomes convinced that she can show Ichigo that his Hollow isn't as evil as he initially thought.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

'Is that it?' Ichigo asks.

'Yep, I think so,' Rukia replies, checking her soul pager for any signs of Hollows appearing. Nothing.

'We've finished for tonight.'

The two of them sheath their swords and use flashstep to make their way home. Karakura town is dark and the full moon glows above it. Rukia and Ichigo leap through the sky, obscuring the light from the moon.

It feels strange, for everything to be so... normal. No powerful force trying to destroy the Soul Society or the World of the Living. It really makes a change, and it is a change that the two of them like quite a lot.

As usual, Rukia is staying in Ichigo's cupboard. She has no objections to this (although Ichigo's family insist that she stays in the same room as Ichigo's little twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu). Rukia is perfectly content with the cupboard. It's warm and comfortable. Not to mention, conveniently near Ichigo so she can warn him when a Hollow appears.

It's quite late when they get back and the rest of the family have already gone to bed. Ichigo is relieved because he is sick of his hyperactive father trying to catch him off guard the whole time. He and Rukia are both starving so they dig in to the leftovers from supper.

Not long after they make their way to bed. It has been an extremely long day, what with school and everything, and both of them are very tired. Rukia is just preparing for bed when her soul pager starts beeping, signalling a new Hollow. Ichigo, who is lying on his bed facing the wall, groans and rolls over to face Rukia.

'I'll take it. You rest,' Rukia says. She pulls out her Soul Candy capsule and swallows a pill. Soon, Chappy the Rabbit is occupying her body and Rukia is leaping out of the window in her Soul Reaper form. Ichigo watches her go with worry on his face. He knows it's ridiculous. Rukia is a strong Soul Reaper, a lieutenant for crying out loud. But, even now, he still sees the powerless girl who needs protecting. It's natural. It's instinctive. But it annoys Rukia to no end. She hates being seen as weak.

Rukia's mood does not improve when she sees that the Hollow she has been tracking is, in actual fact, a Menos Grande. It's spiritual pressure is stronger than normal Hollows but after everything Rukia's seen and been through, the Menos Grande is no longer intimidating to her like it was a few years ago. She'll need to release her Shikai probably, unless she takes it out with Kidô.

'Hado Number Thirty-One, Shakkahô!' she shouts, and the red flame cannon erupts from her hand and shoots towards the Menos' head. It manages to dodge in time but the Kidô catches the top of it's mask, wounding it slightly. Rukia sighs and then says, 'Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!' The ribbon springs from the hilt of her zanpakutô and the sword becomes pure white. Rukia flashsteps closer to the Menos Grande so she is standing at its feet. She whispers, 'Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!' and the ice begins creeping up its body. The Menos roars and a cero begins to form in front of its mouth. Rukia knows if she dodges the cero (which she is perfectly capable of doing) it would destroy the buildings behind her.

That would be bad.

So she pokes her sword into the ground four times then points it at the Menos Grande. She whispers, 'Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren and the ice shoots from the tip of her sword, freezing the oncoming cero. Rukia leaps into the air while the Menos is caught off-guard and in a flash her sword has come into contact with its head. Five seconds later, Rukia lands on the ground as the Menos disintegrates behind her.

* * *

Ichigo knows he shouldn't worry, but he does anyway.

He remembers the Soul Reaper he hardly knew save him from a Hollow by sacrificing herself and, slightly later, her powers, so that he and his family could live. One of his most vivid memories is that same Soul Reaper hanging defenceless in mid air as her doom in the form of a giant fire bird drew nearer, and him only just getting there in time to save her from execution. He also recalls a time in Hueco Mundo, when he came face to face with Ulquiorra again. The fourth Espada claimed that the Kuchiki girl was no more, and when Ichigo planned to rescue her, he instead ended up fighting Ulquiorra and losing. Rukia could have died and all Ichigo could do was fight Ulquiorra because of something the fourth Espada had said.

Ichigo always feels tremendously guilty whenever he remembers that.

And then there was that time...

_'Che. I'm kind of getting bored of all these depressing thoughts you have, King. Can't you think of something cheerful or something so it doesn't rain the whole stupid time?'_

Ichigo's eyes widen, his frown deepens and it sits up straight on his bed.

_'You. What are you doing here?' _he hisses mentally.

_'I live here, dumbass,' _comes the perfectly logical reply. _'Funny how you're always thinking about 'poor dear Rukia', isn't it?'_

_ 'GET. OUT.'_

_ 'Bit hard for me to do that.' _Maniacal laughter erupts inside Ichigo's head. He bites his head and growls, _'Disappear!'_

More laughter. _'But annoying you is so fun!'_

Ichigo desperately tries to block off the Hollow's voice by putting mental barriers inside his mind. It must have worked because there is silence inside his head. Ichigo sighs in relief and lies back down on his bed.

The Hollow snorts with laughter, unable to remain silent anymore. Ichigo hisses in annoyance and rolls over, trying to ignore his Hollow. He wishes that this... this creature inside his head would just disappear, but it is always there, goading him. When he's not fighting and the Hollow has nothing better to do, its only purpose is to annoy the crap out of Ichigo.

Ichigo hates and fears this creature more than anything. And this creature is here, inside of him, forever tormenting him. He wishes it could just disappear and never come back.

'I'm back,' Rukia announces, jumping through the window into the bedroom. Ichigo stares at her, not quite registering that she has returned because his mind is in a turmoil. Then he smiles, as he realises Rukia is okay, that she got back safely and there was no reason to worry. He even manages to forget his Hollow. Just for a second.

But it never lasts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Rukia has no idea what happened.

She also has no idea where she is.

_I have to be dreaming_, she thinks. After all, it is the logical answer, given that she did just settle down to sleep in Ichigo's closet. But she's never had a dream like this one before. She has never ever seen a place like this before.

She is standing on a building. Not the most abnormal thing ever. A skyscraper, to be exact.

It is blue. Okay, so you do see blue buildings. They're more common than pink or yellow ones, anyway. She imagines there are probably a lot of blue skyscrapers out there.

But not that many where you are standing on the side of the building instead of the top.

She crouches down and tries to press herself into one of the windows in a vain attempt to stop herself from possibly falling. Nevertheless, it seems the gravity really does work that way. Maybe the building is the thing that's completely out of place, a side-ways building. Finding the fact that she probably won't fall very reassuring, she gets up, scolding herself for temporarily forgetting that she is a Soul Reaper and she can fly. Or can she, in dreams? She feels slightly ashamed for acting so undignified back there. After all, she is a Kuchiki and she should behave like one.

Looking around, she can see that there are lots of other skyscrapers identical to the one she is standing on. There is a blue sky, with side-ways clouds. Everything is sideways. Either that or everything is normal and _she_ is the one that is side-ways.

Another thing: there is no sound. The world is completely silent, and the only thing she can hear is herself breathing. No sound of traffic or anything.

That brings her to her final conclusion: this is a lonely world. She cannot see anybody at all. Perhaps she is the only one here. After all, it _is_ a dream.

'Lady Rukia,' comes a familiar voice, making Rukia jump out of her skin. Sode no Shirayuki appears in her manifested form, a tall woman of breathtaking beauty with long pale lavender hair.

'Why are we here, Sode no Shirayuki?' Rukia asks. 'And where is 'here'? Is this just a dream?'

Sode no Shirayuki glances around. 'This reflects his heart. Not long ago it has been raining.'

She's right; the walls of the skyscrapers are slightly slippery from being wet and there are droplets of water on the windows.

'Whose heart?' Rukia demands. 'What is this place?'

'Can you not sense the spiritual pressure? Is it not familiar to you?'

Rukia looks around and try to think. The air... the buildings... she knows who this belongs to.

'This is Ichigo's inner world,' she murmur. Sode no Shirayuki nods in agreement.

'How did we get here?' Rukia asks. 'And why are we here? I don't understand.'

'I do not know, Lady Rukia,' Sode no Shirayuki replies.

Rukia turns away from her and as she squints she can see a figure walking up the skyscraper towards them. It is a tall man with very dark brown hair and semi-transparent sunglasses and a long black overcoat. Rukia recognises him as Ichigo's zanpakutô, Zangetsu.

'Rukia Kuchiki, Sode no Shirayuki,' he calls in a deep voice. 'What brings you here?'

'We don't know,' Rukia answers. 'I thought Ichigo might have something to do with it.'

'Ichigo is not here,' Zangetsu points out as he reaches them.

'Then... why?' Rukia mutters.

* * *

Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki have been in Ichigo's inner world for a long time, and absolutely nothing has happened. The weather has stayed the same, peaceful because Ichigo is currently sleeping. Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki have struck conversation, pondering over why this has happened, and to be honest, Rukia finds it all rather boring. The petite Soul Reaper decides to explore this world instead.

She leaps from building to building, not looking for anything in particular. Perhaps there are actually openings into the buildings, although she hasn't found any so far. What would she find in the skyscrapers, anyway? There certainly wouldn't be any people inside. Perhaps she should have asked Zangetsu before she left him and Sode no Shirayuki.

Still, nothing happens, and she grows bored of exploring. All there is to see is these blue skyscrapers. Surely this place has more to it? This is Ichigo's world, and Ichigo is a very interesting person, so why would he have such a dull inner world?

Rukia finds a small spot next to building and she presses her back up against its wall and settles down. She wonders when she is going to wake up, because there certainly seems to be nothing of interest in this lonely world.

She jumps awake with a start. She hadn't even realised that she had drifted off, and she briefly wonders how one can fall asleep in a dream. If this is a dream. She feels cold, and she wonders whether that is what woke her up. She begins to realise she is in the shadow of something.

It is Ichigo's shadow.

Rukia looks up to see him.

But it's all wrong.

Pale white. White shihakushô. White hair. White skin.

Black sclera. Yellow irises.

A huge grin. Evil expression.

Not Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Rukia takes a deep breath and stares up at the person that is Ichigo but not Ichigo. Why is the hair not orange? Why are his eyes not brown? Why is his skin pale white? Why is he smiling like that?

'Hello, Rukia,' he says softly. 'How nice of you to come here.'

'Who are you?' Rukia demands, stumbling to her feet and drawing her sword.

He laughs in a very un-Ichigo-like way. It is higher pitched and so very cold. 'What are you talking about? It's me- Ichigo.'

'You're _not_ Ichigo,' Rukia growls, noticing how his black and yellow eyes glint maliciously.

'Then who am I?' he says, the smile not vanishing.

'You're...' Rukia surveys him carefully. He is suppressing his spiritual pressure, something Ichigo could _never_ do. But if she concentrates hard...

'… a Hollow. You're his Hollow.'

He throws back his head and lets out a blood-curdling laugh. Rukia shivers at how cold it's become.

'Well done,' he says, his grin widening. 'You're a lot smarter than _he_ is.'

So this is the creature that torments Ichigo. This is the Hollow that has scared him so badly in the past. An entity of devastating power, and a curse to Ichigo.

And it's all her fault.

Ichigo gained this... this _thing_ whilst recovering his powers to save her from execution. So many times did he almost die just to rescue her. But this is the worst: sacrificing his own mind to this evil creature. Rukia has seen first hand how this Hollow can frighten Ichigo. She has seen him sink into depression and fear because of its voice ringing inside his head.

'You scared yet, Rukia?' the Hollow whispers, his expression deepening into something dark and sadistic.

Rukia grips her zanpakutô even tighter, and she realises as she holds it in front of her that her hands are shaking. If this creature can overpower Ichigo, one of the strongest people she knows, then what chance does she have against it?

Rukia's heart is beating violently against her chest, but she refuses to show fear on her face, because she knows the Hollow can sense fear. Instead, she holds her head high the way her brother would do, proud and strong, and says in a calm voice, 'If you have no business with me then you should leave.'

The Hollow laughs again. 'Ah, but what if I do have business with you?' he asks.

Rukia's expression hardens. 'What do you want?' she says coldly.

'Well, that's simple,' the Hollow says, and to Rukia's surprise, the smile vanishes from his face altogether 'What do I want?' he repeats, leaning closer.

'I want you dead.'

* * *

Ichigo jolts awake from the nightmare that has been tormenting him a lot recently. Although this happened almost two years ago, the memory is still vivid and it saddens him greatly.

_ He can't sense any spiritual pressure anymore, but that is to be expected. Even Rukia's presence is gradually fading away. He is really losing his powers._

_ Rukia shrugs her shoulders in a sigh and murmurs, 'This is goodbye, Ichigo.' She's smiling but he can see the saddened expression in her eyes reflected in her heart. But as he gazes at her, he realises that even after all this time and all the things they've been through, she is still Rukia Kuchiki, the Soul Reaper that appeared before him that night and changed his life forever. And he can see she is thinking the same thing about him. He is still the strong-willed teenager that will protect no matter what. Neither of them have changed and neither of them will do. It is at that moment that the two understand each other perfectly, both of them realising that despite the fact that they know they will need to say goodbye, they will have a bond that cannot be broken. It is so strong and powerful that nobody else would ever be able to understand it._

_ 'Looks that way,' he replies softly._

_ Rukia bows her head and closes her eyes, still smiling sadly, then she grins and her cheeks go pink. She looks up at him with a flash of humour in her eyes._

_ 'Hey, don't make such a sad face. Even if you can't see me, I'll still be able to see you.'_

_ 'What the hell?' Ichigo mutters in mock irritation. 'That doesn't make me happy at all.' Rukia's smirk widens as he continues, 'And I'm not making a sad face, either!'_

_ Ichigo notices Rukia's feet beginning to fade away and he blinks in surprise. So it's really happening. This is it._

_ Rukia's head is bowed again and she is silent. Ichigo knows Rukia Kuchiki is so very strong but he can see she is only just keeping it together. Ichigo, too, feels it: a terrible pain in his chest, and for the first time in what feels like forever, he has the urge to cry. There is a lump in his throat and his eyes can feel the tears coming. He can't let them come. He is strong, he is the protector. He can't let himself fall to the grief. Whenever he has ever gotten close, like when he lost a fight or when his Hollow scared him, she has always been there to pull him back up again._

_ Rukia Kuchiki is strong._

_ And he will be too._

_ 'Give everybody... my regards,' he whispers, referring to all the other Soul Reapers._

_ 'I will.' Rukia's voice is barely audible._

_ A few more seconds go by and then Rukia opens her eyes lifts her head, a few strands of hair quivering at the sudden movement. This is the saddest expression Rukia Kuchiki has ever worn, and she gazes at Ichigo, trying not to show the despair he knows she is feeling inside. The rest of her body has already disappeared and now her head is fading._

_ 'Bye, Rukia,' Ichigo murmurs._

* * *

Ichigo bites his lip. There's no need to worry about that time almost two years ago. Seventeen months after he lost his powers and said goodbye to Rukia, she returned and helped restore him as a substitute Soul Reaper. They are together now. She is lying asleep in his closet, for crying out loud!

_Beep beep, beep beep_, comes a familiar noise from the closet which signals one thing: Hollow alert Ichigo gets his badge and presses it to his chest so his soul comes out.

'I'm ready, Rukia,' he calls.

There is no reply.

_She must be asleep,_ Ichigo concludes, although she usually wakes up whenever her soul pager goes off. Never mind. She went out to deal with the last Hollow that appeared, so really it is his turn. He should let her sleep.

He locates the Hollow near to where Orihime Inoue lives, and he wonders whether its appearance has woken her up. It is an extremely weak Hollow, and it takes him no more than thirty seconds to get rid of it. With a yawn, he makes his way back to his home and decides that he will wake Rukia, because usually she would scold him for dealing with a Hollow without telling him, in case anything were to happen.

He climbs through his bedroom window, gets back into his body and then walks over to the cupboard door and knocks on it.

'Hey, Rukia,' he says, not too loudly because he does not want to awaken his family.

_She must still be asleep. Wow, she must have really been tired,_ he thinks. He opens the cupboard door, warily poking his head around it, aware that disturbing her at this hour could result in a kick to the face. Rukia is curled up, hugging a Chappy plushie that Ichigo bought her a couple of weeks ago.

'Rukia,' he says sharply. 'Wake up.'

She still does not move, her face covered by the plushie.

He braces himself, then leans closer in, extending his arm in the hope that he can prod her until she wakes up. When his hand comes into contact with her back, he is half-expecting her to lash out and scream, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FOOL?!' but no such thing happens. She really is completely knocked out. Ichigo briefly wonders whether she has taken any sleeping pills and he panics slightly. What's wrong with her? His father is a doctor, he's learnt a few things over the years, so he pulls the plushie away from her face so he can check to see whether her pupils are dilated.

Instead, he finds a line of blood running from her mouth.

'Rukia?' he whispers, his voice going higher in panic. _'Rukia?!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Rukia glares at the Hollow, his statement unsettling her. She has sworn to herself to remain calm, but she can't help herself. She shudders slightly. The Hollow notices this, and his eyes glow with delight. Her fear is pleasing him. She feels a rush of hatred towards this creature, and that gives her the strength to look him in the eye, defiance plastered over her face. The Hollow gives a quiet chuckle. He lifts his arm and reaches behind his back to pull his sword out from behind him. It is like Ichigo's zanpakutô but the spiritual pressure is all wrong. So much darker than Ichigo's. And the sword itself is a white Zangetsu. The Hollow points it at Rukia, grinning.

She swallows, and curses herself for it.

_He's going to kill me_, she thinks in her terrified mind.

Where's Ichigo? It's his inner world and he should be controlling this creature.

No. Rukia will no longer depend on Ichigo. She is strong enough to look after herself, and she will not rely on Ichigo to risk his life protecting her. Not anymore.

Without any warning the Hollow launches himself at her, sword reaching out for her throat. She ducks just in time but she feels a few strands of hair get caught by his zanpakutô and they are immediately sliced off. In her crouched position she flashsteps behind him and swings her sword. Unfortunately, he spins around and wards it off easily, pushing her back with the force of the blow. She lands a distance away, panting, feeling the fear spreading through her.

'Release your Shikai,' Hollow Ichigo commands. 'You'll last longer.'

'I don't need your advice,' Rukia hisses, but she does it anyway, because he is right; if she wants any chance of survival, she needs to become more powerful.

'Dance, Sode no Shirayuki,' she says, swinging the sword in a circular movement as white ribbon appears. The Hollow gazes at the sword, almost transfixed.

'I always wanted to see it,' he says quietly, then the trademark grin returns and he leaps at her again. He's mockingly holding back, not because he wants to go easy on her but he wants her to know how weak she is. He's toying with her, like a predator playing with its prey.

'Why are you doing this?' Rukia snarls. All she gets is a laugh in reply. Furious, Rukia pushes forwards, desperate to show that she can fight and she will not fall down. This Hollow will not defeat her. It will _not._

Rukia's violet eyes meet with his cold black and yellow ones. Instead of malice, amusement, pleasure, any of the sadistic emotions Rukia is expecting to find in those merciless eyes, she sees something completely different.

His eyes are burning with hatred.

She stares at him, all feeling leaving her body. She is empty, looking at the most powerful emotion of all, stronger than the petty thing humans call 'love'. She can feel its power radiating from him. It's what makes him so strong. His undeniable, uncontrollable hatred.

He wants to kill.

He wants to _murder._

Rukia is shaking. She has never felt so weak , not even when she was about to be executed. This Hollow in front of her is so very, very strong, using his hatred as a weapon.

But hatred for what?

Surely not her?

What could she have done to fuel this fury inside her opponent?

'I'm going to kill you,' Hollow Ichigo growls, his eyes flashing dangerously. 'And then,' he adds savagely, 'that will bring Ichigo to his knees.'

Is it Ichigo he hates so badly? Then why take it out on her?

'What the hell is wrong with you?!' Rukia shouts in the strongest voice she can muster.

'Getsuga... TENSHÔ!' he screams, and the powerful black and red arc of energy erupts from his sword, pushing her back so far until she finally crashes into a building.

* * *

Everything hurts.

She is on fire. She must be. Only the flames could make the pain so intense. Why's this happening? What's going on? She's so confused. She has no idea what's going on.

She opens her eyes. Her head is throbbing. She lifts her hand to feel the back of her head. It's wet. She pulls her hand away and it is red.

'Ow,' she croaks. She tries to push herself out of the crater in the building she is leaning up against, but she collapses again, her head swimming. She senses someone close by and looks up to see Ichigo's silhouette Her confused mind rests peacefully at this sight. Never mind her initial conclusion that she didn't need Ichigo to protect her. He's come here to save her, and she is ridiculously happy. This shadowy figure in front of her must be Ichigo, and he will help her.

The Hollow viciously yanks her to her feet, scowling out how delirious she is. She snaps out of it in a flash, but she is in no state to defend herself. She moans slightly, hating to show Hollow Ichigo any weakness but not being able to suppress her pain. She collapses to her knees, her sword rolling out of her hand and onto the cold blue skyscraper wall. Has she given up? The Hollow looks down at her, wondering whether she has some trick hidden up her sleeve. Perhaps that Kidô thing that Soul Reapers can do. He sighs, and raises his sword.

Rukia must meet her opponent in the eye. She is a Kuchiki and proud of it. She will not give in to any emotions. She will remain calm and cold, like her brother would.

She will not show fear.

This is exactly what the Hollow expects as he stares down at her defiant expression. This is what he remembers about Rukia Kuchiki. She hasn't changed at all. Still strong-willed.

No! He mustn't think about that. Those memories no longer belong to him, they were stolen by another, and why should he, a Hollow, have any desire to get them back? Those faces that were once so familiar to him are now vague memories. He will kill this girl to prove that the life he once had is irrelevant.

It was _not_ his life.

He will let it go.

The sword begins to fall. Rukia does not so much as flinch. So like the Kuchiki girl he knows.

No. He doesn't know her. She is a faceless foe who will die by his hand, his hatred. He will murder Rukia Kuchiki and sweet vengeance will come. Oh, yes. He can taste it on his tongue.

The sword continues to fall. Her violet eyes look up at his, no fear, no expression. She is commanding any terror that should be there. She is so strong.

The sword is inches from her. Rukia is still calm.

Doubt.

Regret.

What's lost.

He wants it back.

He wants his vengeance

He wants to drown this emotion. This emotion he knows his king has a lot of the time. Something he hates.

He wants to hide.

And most of all, he wants to see them all again.

The sword stops falling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Rukia raises an eyebrow, as if questioning Hollow Ichigo's decision He stands there, frozen, murder on his face, pain in his eyes. The transformation is so strange; from the sadistic maniacal Hollow to someone who looks completely lost and alone. Rukia wonders what has happened to make him change his mind. As she looks into his eyes, she recognises something.

She sees Ichigo in him.

'LADY RUKIA!' comes a petrified cry from her right. Rukia and Hollow Ichigo turn to face Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu who have just arrived, both with panicked expressions on their faces.

'What have you done to her?!' Sode no Shirayuki shrieks, flashsteping over to Rukia so she can help her up. Zangetsu appears behind the Hollow, and in a swift movement he hits the back of the Hollow's pale neck. Hollow Ichigo doesn't resist. He falls forwards, unconscious, and Zangetsu catches him. He lays the Hollow down on the ground and turns to face Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki.

'I am sincerely sorry,' he says quietly. Rukia nods and Sode no Shirayuki glances down at her Soul Reaper and says. 'How badly did he hurt you?'

'I... I'm fine,' Rukia whispers. 'Honestly.'

Her zanpakutô flashes her a concerned look before saying to Zangetsu, 'I think it's about time we leave this place.'

He bows his head. 'I agree.'

The world seems to be fading before Rukia's eyes. She wonders if maybe it's the blow to the head that's causing this to happen until she realises it's because she's leaving Ichigo's inner world.

* * *

'Rukia. Rukia, are you awake?'

She opens her eyes to see a teen with spiky hair bending over her. Having spent the last half-an-hour or so fighting Hollow Ichigo, her natural instinct is lash out to protect herself.

'Owwww!' the teen yowls, clutching a bloody nose. 'Rukia, what the hell?!'

He has orange hair. Brown eyes.

And he's yelling at her.

Definitely Ichigo.

She sighs and leans back down on her pillow. 'Hey, Ichigo, you're in dire need of some serious therapy.'

He shuts up from his ranting. 'Huh?'

'Your mind is really messed up. How do you deal with it?'

'Uh, Rukia, what the hell are you talking about?' he says, sounding slightly worried.

'Your inner world,' Rukia mutters, as she realises that the injuries she received there have in fact taken effect outside the dream too, though less severe. Her head is _really _throbbing and she can't seem to concentrate.

'Your Hollow would get sectioned if he ever came into contact with the outside world,' she says grumpily.

'… Rukia, you were dreaming.' Ichigo sounds extremely sceptical

'No, I wasn't!' she protests. 'I was in a funny side-ways world with blue skyscrapers and Sode no Shirayuki was there too, and we met Zangetsu and this pale white, alter ego version of you claiming to be your inner Hollow attacked me. That guy needs to be in an asylum.'

Ichigo just stares at her.

'Why don't we just talk in the morning? I mean, it's probably, like, two AM and my head hurts.'

It's silent for about another thirty seconds as Ichigo seems to be in some kind of shock, then he yells almost hysterically, _'How did you get into my inner world?!'_

'I dunno,' Rukia yawns. 'Oh boy, I'm so tired. It was through my dream or something.'

'RUKIA!'

'In the morning,' she murmurs, stifling another yawn. 'Go to sleep or something.'

'Did he hurt you?! _Did he hurt you?!'_

'Night, Ichigo,' she murmurs lazily, already drifting off.

* * *

Rukia wakes up feeling confused and then ashamed. She must have really hit her head! Poor Ichigo must have been worried sick. She should go and explain to him what happened.

She opens the cupboard door to see that it is about six thirty in the morning, judging by the light outside. Ichigo is fast asleep, and she decides not to wake him. He'll only think there's something wrong, especially as there's no school today because it's a weekend so there's no reason to get up early. Instead, she creeps downstairs and into the kitchen, wondering whether she can find any medicine for her head. Karin is sitting at the kitchen table, already dressed in her soccer gear.

'Morning,' she greets.

'Morning,' Rukia replies. 'How come you're up at this hour?'

'Got an early match. What about you?'

'Oh, I've got a bit of a sore head, I banged it. I was wondering whether I could take something for it.'

'Oh, I'll go and have a look in Goat-Chin's medicine cupboard,' Karin offers.

'Thanks, Karin,' Rukia replies, sitting down at the kitchen table as Karin walks out the room.

'Better not let Goat-Chin hear about it,' the younger girl calls. 'He'll only make a huge fuss.'

'I'll bear that in mind,' Rukia answers, smiling. Her smile turns into a wince when she feels the back of her head again. She begins to wonder again how on earth she got into Ichigo's inner world. And why that Hollow hates her so much. She tries to think about what she'll tell Ichigo when he wakes up.

* * *

'Where is he?!' Ichigo screeches, spinning wildly on the spot, trying to find the culprit in question.

'Calm down Ichigo,' Zangetsu says wearily.

'Did he hurt her?! What did he do?!'

Zangetsu sighs and bows his head. 'She was hurt a bit, yes, but I assure you, Sode no Shirayuki and I arrived in time-'

Ichigo's already flashsteping off though, launching through his inner world in an effort to find his Hollow. The words 'She was a bit hurt' were enough for him to hear. Rukia was attacked by his inner Hollow and as far as Ichigo is concerned, the Hollow is going to pay for it. Big time.

'Jeez, and they say I don't have self-control,' Hollow Ichigo mutters, staring at his king as he whips past the building the Hollow is sitting on. 'The idiot doesn't even know I'm here. Anger really must dull the senses.'

'WHERE ARE YOU?!' Ichigo roars. The Hollow grins, gets to his feet and mockingly yells just as loudly, 'RIGHT HERE!'

Ichigo spins around, glaring at the alter ego. 'YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU ATTACK RUKIA?!'

The Hollow shrugs. 'Felt like it,' he answers casually, delighted by the outraged look on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo draws his sword and launches himself at the Hollow. The alter ego snickers and side-steps him, and Ichigo is sent crashing into a building. This is apparently the point where the fight becomes hilarious because the Hollow can hold it in no longer and he explodes with laughter. Ichigo pulls himself from the wreckage and debris, his expression furious.

The Hollow grins. 'You called it!' He flashsteps in front of Ichigo, eagerly swinging his sword at the orange-haired teen. The two of them spend the next ten minutes or so fighting, Hollow Ichigo with the upper hand, Ichigo permanently screaming abuse at his Hollow whilst the alter ego is yelling insults and laughing at how weak his king is.

Ichigo is seriously considering going into Bankai so he can deal with this creature once and for all when he feels a tugging sensation in his gut. The inner world is already fading, which means he must be waking up. The Hollow looks both disappointed and triumphant, and Ichigo makes a mental note to settle this later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

'It's about time you woke up,' Rukia says when Ichigo appears in the kitchen doorway. He scowls and sits down at the table opposite her.

'I tried to deal with him,' he says quietly.

'What do you mean?' Rukia says curiously, raising an eyebrow.

'My inner Hollow,' Ichigo says with a sigh. 'Damn evil thing.'

Rukia frowns, thinking about everything that has happened. 'Why... why does he...?'

'What?'

But she can't bring herself to ask it. She doesn't know how to ask Ichigo why his Hollow hates her so much.

'Doesn't matter,' she mutters finally.

'Are you feeling okay now?' Ichigo says, a concerned look on his face.

'Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's happening today?'

'We were thinking of going to the beach after Karin's soccer match. I phoned Uryu and he said he could handle any Hollows that appear today.' Ichigo smirks. 'What d'you think to that?'

'Well, you certainly were thinking ahead,' Rukia answers, smiling. She does like the sound of having a day off. A day at the beach sounds perfect.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, the sun is shining in Ichigo's inner world.

Zangetsu is overjoyed. He is so sick of the damn rain and it is a relief to see that Ichigo still has happiness inside of him. The sun makes the air night and warm and there is a refreshing breeze. Absolutely perfect.

He looks around, wondering whether he is the only one who is going to rejoice There is no sign of Hollow Ichigo and the zanpakutô wonders whether he is alright. After Ichigo left, the Hollow claimed he was bored and then disappeared without a trace. But Zangetsu knows the Hollow hates the rain as much as he does, so why shouldn't he be celebrating too?

The Hollow in question _is_ looking at the sky, but through a window. As an answer to Rukia wondering whether there are openings into the skyscrapers, Hollow Ichigo is in fact inside one right now. He sits in a small room, the one place where he can actually collect his thoughts. He likes this room because Zangetsu doesn't have a clue about it, and he can hide away when he wants to. The room is simple: just a small white bed, a desk, a chair, a wooden floor. The one part of Ichigo's mind that doesn't reject him. The one part that belongs to him.

He doesn't like this sun. He knows why the weather is so perfect, because it is the same reason it often rains.

It is because of Rukia.

When Ichigo is not with her, he is sad.

When she is hurt, he is sad.

When they are together, when nothing is wrong, they are happy.

But those moments hardly ever happen.

Most of the time, it rains.

And Hollow Ichigo _hates_ it.

He knows if Rukia were to die, it would rain all the time and Ichigo would grow weak.

That is when he will take the body for himself.

The rain that pours most of the time is unbearable. But unfortunately at those times, Ichigo still remains strong. So the Hollow must put up with it. But if it were a thunderstorm, marking Rukia's death, Ichigo would have control no more.

Plus, it would be the perfect vengeance- the Hollow hates Ichigo so much and killing his beloved Rukia would be a perfect way to break the king down. Imagine how heartbroken Ichigo would be! The Hollow relishes in the possibilities.

But...

Once again Hollow Ichigo finds himself gazing at the crumpled piece of paper lying on the desk, the one thing he did get to keep, the one thing that wasn't taken from him. Sometimes he wishes it was gone, lost, destroyed, because then he would be able to let go and move forward. This small object is what holds him back.

It's what stopped him from killing Rukia when he had the chance.

The Hollow sighs and then tuts. He shouldn't get so depressed, that's not normal for him. Depression is weakness, he knows that.

He has to be strong, if he wants to win this war.

* * *

'Oh! Rukia, Ichigo!' Orihime calls as she notices them walking out of the house carrying the beach equipment. Yuzu and Karin also appear in the doorway.

'Hi Orihime,' Ichigo and Rukia greet her.

'What are you guys up to?' Orihime asks, smiling.

'We're off to the beach today,' Yuzu says enthusiastically.

'Oh wow, that's great! Tatsuki and I are going, too! Are you catching the bus?'

'Yeah, we are,' Karin answers.

'Oh cool! We could all go together!'

Rukia smiles as Orihime and Yuzu talk excitedly about what they're going to do today. Isshin has no problem with Orihime and Tatsuki tagging along, and so they make their way to the bus stop where they meet Tatsuki. The bus journey is quite long but the group pass the time by talking to each other Rukia and Ichigo sit next to each other with Isshin in front of them (completely embarrassing Ichigo, naturally), Karin and Yuzu on the same row but the opposite side of the bus and Orihime and Tatsuki in front of them.

In all, they have a pretty enjoyable day at the beach. An ice cream manages to end up on Ichigo's head at one point and no one is quite sure how it got there, although many of them are suspicious (ahem, *cough-Isshin-cough*). Karin and Yuzu build a pretty spectacular sun castle, but unfortunately the incoming tide causes them to abandon their work of art. The four teens occasionally end up swimming, especially Tatsuki and Ichigo who seem to have created a competition consisting of who can swim out the furthest. During the day, Rukia manages to forget about Hollow Ichigo.

But when she falls asleep that night, where do you think she ends up again?

'Not the side-ways world!' Rukia groans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

'Sode no Shirayuki?' Rukia calls, staring around the side-ways blue world. 'Zangestu?'

Where the hell are they? Is she alone this time? She shivers at the thought of what might happen if that... that _thing _finds her before they do.

Better keep moving. No letting her guard down.

She starts jumping from building to building like she did last time. She has to find the two zanpakutô otherwise...

She leaps onto a very wide building to see if she can scan the area for them. Rukia notices that the sun is shining very brightly right now, possibly because Ichigo's mood was so good today, and there isn't a hint of water meaning no rain. She immediately begins to think that this world might not be so bad after all; perhaps this world morphs and changes when Ichigo experiences different moods. Right now, the only difference is that the weather is a lot brighter and there is no water.

'Sode no Shirayuki? Zangetsu?'

'They're not here,' says that calm, cold voice from behind her.

She turns to see him sitting on a building a few feet above her, knees pressed against his chest with his arms rapped around his legs, the remnants of a bored expression vanishing from his face. Rukia tenses and her hand slowly makes its way towards the hilt of her sword.

'You're pretty brave, Rukia. You know there's no chance of defeating me, especially if I use my Bankai, yet you still maintain your dignity and refuse to have a panic attack or something,' Hollow Ichigo says, amusement drifting through his words.

'Yeah, well, a panic attack's really not going to help the situation, is it?' Rukia replies.

The Hollow laughs and gets to his feet. 'You never did lose your cool, did you?'

Rukia frowns. 'What are you talking about?'

'Even when you were running from the Soul Society, when your brother and your old friend confronted you, you still didn't lose it.'

Rukia's eyes narrow. 'You weren't even around then, that's before Ichigo went through Hollowfication. How do you know about that?'

The smile on the Hollow's face wavers for a second. 'That's irrelevant, really.'

Rukia swallows, then decides to ask the question that's been bugging her since she met him the night before.

'Why do you hate me so much?'

The Hollow tuts. 'So many questions. Isn't it your turn to do the answering? How's your brother? Does he have a phobia of Hollows now because of the fright I gave him during his fight with Ichigo?'

Rukia glares, her expression furious. 'Why, you...'

'You wanna know why I hate you so much?' Hollow Ichigo interrupts, now looking very serious, no traces of humour left. He leaps forward and lands just in front of her.

'I don't,' he says softly.

* * *

'What do you mean?' Rukia whispers. 'Why attack me, then? Why try to kill me?'

'Vengeance,' Hollow Ichigo murmurs. 'It's Ichigo I hate. Imagine how devastated he'd be if you died.'

'You're evil.'

'Maybe. No, definitely. But, you know? I don't give a damn.' The Hollow looks around, as if worried that someone else might show up. 'I wouldn't put it past Ichigo to come here and save the day for you,' he explains at Rukia's confused expression. 'We both know what he's like.'

'I don't need Ichigo to protect me. You're not going to hurt me.'

'Oh yeah?' the Hollow says. If anything, he seems to be growing angry now.

'Why do you hate Ichigo so much? Can't you just accept that he's the dominant soul and that this body is his?'

'I wouldn't expect you to understand, _Rukia_,' the Hollow snarls, spitting out her name.

'Try me!' she hisses back.

The Hollow closes his eyes. 'I want to kill you but at the same time I can't.'

Rukia scowls. 'That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever!'

'Well, there you go!' Hollow Ichigo mutters, waving his arms in frustration. 'I tried.'

'So, if you're not going to kill me, what are you going to do?' Rukia demands.

'I haven't ruled out killing you,' the Hollow growls. 'Just... just go. I'll figure out another way to kill Ichigo some other time.'

'Like hell you will!' Rukia shouts but the Hollow has already walked past her and is heading off. She spins around furiously and yells at his back, 'What, so you're just going to walk away?! Does that solve everything?! Hey! I haven't finished talking to you!'

'Stop yelling at me and start leaving this place!' he calls back.

'COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!' Rukia shouts. 'YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME EXACTLY WHY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ICHIGO BE AND WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO KILL HIM, AND YOUR ANSWER CANNOT BE, 'BECAUSE I'M A HOLLOW'!'

'GO AWAY!' he screams at her, turning around to face her. Rukia has never seen him so angry before.

'HOW?! I'M TRAPPED HERE UNTIL I WAKE UP, SMARTASS!'

'WELL, HURRY UP AND WAKE UP!'

'Son of a...' Rukia hisses under her breath. She has nothing better to do so she follows Hollow Ichigo.

He is now completely ignoring her as he flashsteps through the air. She has no idea where he could be going, because she was under the impression that this whole world is the same no matter how far you go, just a endless amount of blue skyscrapers.

The Hollow finally stops at one of the skyscrapers, pressing his pale hand up against it, and Rukia notices a part of the blue wall that had been there vanishing and a faded red door carved into the building suddenly appearing. The door would be hard to spot anyway if it had always been there, because it is under the shadow of another skyscraper towering above it. The Hollow reaches out for the door handle and pulls the door open. He then vanishes inside and the door fades away as quickly as it had appeared. Rukia approaches it cautiously, only just realising that it is possible to enter the buildings. She, too, presses her hand on the wall, wondering whether it will work for her. Fortunately, it does, and the faded red door appears again. She hesitates, knowing how unsafe this is, before placing her hand on the brass doorknob and twisting it to the side. The door creaks open, revealing complete darkness within. Rukia's not even sure how that's possible, what with on the windows supposed to be letting light in, but then again, there is no such thing as physics or logic in Ichigo's inner world. She holds out her hand and summons a small Kidô spell so that she can see inside.

The room is small and empty apart from a few cardboard boxes piled up in a corner. Rukia spots a black door on the opposite wall and she walks over to it, guessing that through there is probably where Hollow Ichigo has gone. She opens it and finds herself in an even smaller room with a wooden floor and cream coloured walls. This room does have light coming in through a single window, with a white bed in the far corner and a desk beneath the window. The Hollow is sitting in a chair, leaning on the desk, and he turns his head when she walks in.

'Why haven't you gone yet?' he demands.

'I'm not leaving without answers,' she replies shortly. 'Let's start with you telling me what this place is? Your home?'

'Hey, any questions regarding this place are for me to ask, okay?' Hollow Ichigo snaps. 'For starters, how the hell did you get into this place?'

'Through the door.'

'Yeah, I worked that part out for myself funnily enough. What I wanna know is how it _let_ you in. This is my hide-away. If I don't want to be found, then believe me, I usually can't be found. Zangetsu never managed to get in.'

'Yeah, well, perhaps you should asses your security problem later; I want answers.'

'I don't have to give them to you if I don't want to,' Hollow Ichigo replies stubbornly.

'And I don't have to take this crap any longer. Why can't you kill me anymore? Lost your nerve?' Rukia can't help letting the taunt out.

'Lucky for you, I probably won't kill you,' the Hollow sneers. 'Do you doubt my instincts? 'Cause, you know, I am perfectly ready to dispose of Ichigo.'

'And what have I done to earn my life?' Rukia asks, plastering a smirk on her face just to annoy him.

'I told you, you wouldn't understand.'

'And I told you, try me.'

'And I did explain, and you didn't get it.'

'Well, how mature is this?' Rukia mutters.

'You started it,' Hollow Ichigo says childishly.

'My point,' Rukia says with a grin. Her eyes catch a glimpse of a lone piece of paper lying on the desk with a very familiar look about it.

'Hey, isn't that...?'

The Hollow snatches up the paper and shoves it in one of the desk draws, glaring at her. 'That's nothing,' he snaps.

'Show it to me,' Rukia says, holding out her hand.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'I talk to Zangetsu in this manner on a day-to-day basis, I can do this all day.'

'It's night time.'

'Whatever.'

'I can see how you can annoy Ichigo all the time.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'You really shouldn't. You know what you should do?'

'And what's that?'

'You should give me the answers I want, and you should show me that piece of paper and tell me how you came to own it.'

'No, that doesn't seem very likely,' Hollow Ichigo says, grinning.

Rukia gives a frustrated laugh. 'You really know how to get on someone's nerves, don't you?'

'Hey, I practice with Zangetsu all the time. It's the most fun I get to do in Ichigo's inner world.'

'Unbelievable,' Rukia mutters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Rukia doesn't bother to tell Ichigo that she visited his inner world again. When she finally did leave the side-ways world, it was about four o'clock in the morning and Ichigo was fast asleep, so she didn't have to explain herself this time. She just closed her eyes and had a nice dreamless sleep. Because it is a Sunday, they don't have to worry about getting up early again, so Rukia spends her time lying in the cupboard, drawing whilst thinking of her encounter with Hollow Ichigo the night before. She wonders whether she'll get pulled into the side-ways world again, and briefly considers going to see Urahara about it. How is it possible that she can be visiting Ichigo's inner world in her dreams? Is the Hollow somehow making her arrive there? If so, then there is no chance of her going back there; the Hollow was desperate for her to leave in the end. Why is she even considering the possibilities of her returning? Does she actually want to go back?

Yes, she does.

She wants answers.

The day consists of a couple of Hollow alerts and homework. She contacts the Soul Society at one point to tell them that everything is fine and nothing is out of the ordinary in Karakura Town. She decides it's probably best not to mention the whole visiting Ichigo's inner world incident. She really does not wish to have her or Ichigo being carted off to the Department of Research and Development so the captain of Squad Twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, can dissect them or something horrific like that.

When Rukia closes her eyes that night, she wishes to see the side-ways world.

Her wish is granted.

* * *

She's not even sure she wants Zangetsu or Sode no Shirayuki to be here; after all, the Hollow's hide-away is somewhere where he likes to be alone. _'__If I don't want to be found, then believe me, I usually can't be found. Zangetsu never managed to get in,'_ the Hollow's words echo in her head. He probably wouldn't be cooperative if the zanpakutô are around. Then again, he probably won't cooperate anyway.

If Zangetsu or Sode no Shirayuki appeared they would try to keep Rukia and the Hollow apart because they believe her life would be at risk. But Rukia knows this Hollow won't hurt her, as long as she doesn't push him _too_ hard. She knows what she saw.

That Hollow reminded her of Ichigo when he hesitated as he was trying to kill her.

And Rukia's going to find out exactly what's going on.

Rukia considers the probability of never being able to find the Hollow's hide-away. After all, there are so many blue skyscrapers in this world and it could be inside practically any of them. She tries retracing her steps but that doesn't work as she's not even sure she arrived in the same place she did last time.

Oh well. Only one option left.

'Hollow!' she bellows at the top of her voice. 'Where are you?'

There is no reply.

Rukia bites her lip, then closes her eyes and concentrates. She starts searching around for the now familiar spiritual pressure. There it is- a small spot, radiating loneliness but at the same time a peaceful content, as if it is just the right place for someone who wants to isolate themselves from the world. That is definitely it.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo is expertly suppressing his spiritual pressure so the Soul Reaper will not notice him. He watches Rukia leap through this inner world, wondering whether she will actually be able to find his hide-away. Even if she does manage to locate it, there's no way she'd be able to get in.

Right?

And what if she does manage to enter it? What will he do? The Hollow can see the determination all over her face. He begins to realise that he has greatly underestimated this girl, as she seems to be capable of much more than he anticipated. He should have remembered that Rukia Kuchiki wouldn't give up. That she will always remain strong.

Hollow Ichigo shakes his head. Those aren't his memories anymore. _Quit thinking about what was once your past and isn't anymore and follow her!_

Rukia is getting ever so close to his hide-away. As she nears the correct building she slows down, surveying it with care just to make sure it is the right one. The Hollow begins to wonder if there's anything this girl can't do. Aside from something obvious, like Bankai. Ichigo would never have been able to concentrate on the spiritual pressure, let alone find the hide-away.

Rukia lands just in the right spot and looks around before pressing her hand up against the door. The Hollow holds his breath in, wondering whether it will be possible Surely not, not if he didn't want her to-

The red door appears and Rukia opens it and steps inside, shutting it right behind her. The Hollow stares, thunderstruck, as the red door fades away as if it had never been there.

* * *

Rukia strides confidently through the first dark room towards the second door, convinced that the Hollow isn't inside because she cannot sense his spiritual pressure at all, not one trace of it. This would have been bad news because she wants to ask a lot of questions but she realises she might be able to get the answers from what she finds in the room.

She is correct in thinking that the Hollow is not there, and she lets herself feel proud for being able to actually find the room in the whole of Ichigo's inner world, let alone enter it. Curiosity replaces the pride immediately, as the desk across the other side of the room catches her eye. Rukia slowly walks towards it, briefly wondering how much trouble she'll get into if Hollow Ichigo finds out about this. Oh well. It's worth a shot.

She opens the top draw to find nothing but sheets of paper, some lined, others blank, with the absence of anything being drawn or written on any of them. The second draw reveals stationary. Just an assortment of pencils, rubbers, pens et cetra, all in small boxes inside.

It is the third draw that Rukia finds most interesting.

Inside there is only one thing.

The one object Hollow Ichigo seemed to want to hide.

A piece of paper.

* * *

Rukia breathes slowly, gazing down at this piece of paper. It looks blank but she knows that's only because it is face down. She studies it carefully before picking it up. Yes, definitely. Those cutting on the edge of it mean it was ripped out of something. It is the right size, A4. It... it couldn't be...

With a hand that she hadn't even realised was trembling, she lifts it out of the draw and turns it over.

… How did he...?

How has he come to own it...?

'It's not yours anymore,' comes his voice from behind her.

Without even turning she whispers, 'You... how did you get this?'

She hears him sigh. 'You gave it to me, remember? Right before you got taken to the Soul Society.'

'I gave it to _Ichigo_,' she continues, her voice wavering as she turns to face him. 'You hadn't even been created then.'

Hollow Ichigo looks completely serious. Quietly, he says, 'You're smart, Rukia. Work it out.'

Rukia sucks in her breath. 'You... when Ichigo went through Hollowfication... you weren't born then, were you?'

'Not quite, no,' the Hollow agrees.

'His soul split apart,' Rukia whispers. 'The strong part that managed to go forward is the bit that became a Soul Reaper again, Ichigo himself. You're the part that didn't manage to fight becoming a Hollow. You're the part that got left behind.'

The Hollow gives a half-hearted smile, but Rukia can see sadness shining in his eyes. 'Pretty impressive.'

'You _are_ Ichigo,' Rukia concludes, her eyes widening. 'Not some evil creature inside him, you actually _are_ him. You have all his memories, because they're your memories too.'

'No. They _were_ my memories. They're _his_ now.'

'But you are him.'

'I was. We're two separate beings now.'

'How can you say that? And more importantly, how can you hate him if he _is_ you?'

Hollow Ichigo closes his eyes. 'Again, work it out.'

'… You once had your own body. Now another part of what was once your soul got to keep it and you were instead thrown into this place. You want your own life back, because you feel as if it was stolen from you.'

The Hollow doesn't say anything, but Rukia knows she is right.

'You lost everything,' Rukia says, 'which is why you want to destroy Ichigo. You could reclaim your life. That's what you want.'

'I didn't lose this,' he says finally, fixing his eyes on the piece of paper that Rukia had forgotten was in her hand. 'I got to keep it. So I wouldn't forget.'

Pity hits Rukia hard. How is it fair that a part of Ichigo can just be left behind and denied the life he once had?

'Does Ichigo- the other Ichigo- know about this?' Rukia asks.

'Are you kidding?' the Hollow says bitterly. 'He thinks I'm some sort of weird freak of nature. Like I'm not supposed to be here. He has absolutely no idea we were once one and the same. He would never believe me if I told him. No. He doesn't need to know. I'll destroy him and then I can have my life back.'

'You- you can't do that,' Rukia whispers. 'Killing him isn't the answer.'

'Then what is? I can understand why you'd say that- after all, he's the one you've grown to know and trust, he's the one you'd side with. But I'm not going to sit here and be content with him being King. I... I want to see them again.'

And Rukia knows exactly who he means. She gazes at the piece of paper and understands. Completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

_'What are you doing, Rukia?' Ichigo demands, noticing that she has taken his desk and seems to have no intention of giving it back any time soon. She's bent over, concentrating hard on something. Ichigo gets off the bed where he was sitting doing homework and walks towards her, only to find himself looking at a Chappy the Rabbit version of him being scribbled onto the paper, distinguishable orange hair included, wearing his Soul Reaper outfit. Ichigo rolls his eyes and slumps down on the bed again, no interest at all in her crappy little drawings._

_ Carefully, Rukia draws herself in Soul Reaper form too, her and Ichigo holding hands to signify them protecting Karakura Town together. She has no idea how very romantic that would seem to anyone else, but then Rukia still hasn't quite grasped human behaviour Ichigo sees it out the corner of his eye and he sighs, hoping that no one else, especially his family, see this, because no one will ever let him forget it._

_ Behind their bunny selves, Rukia sketches others; classmates, Ichigo's family. Above Isshin, Karin and Yuzu, Rukia draws a little bubble and inside is a rabbit that is unmistakably Masaki Kurosaki. Normally, Ichigo would have been upset by this but he doesn't seem to mind now. In fact, Ichigo finds the drawing somewhat comforting. He rolls his eyes his eyes again when he realises how childish that sounds. Why should he like Rukia's crappy little drawings anyway?_

_ She grabs a blue highlighter and begins to draw lines as a background behind the bunnies. She also uses a yellow one around the bubble with Masaki in to make it stand out. Ichigo watches her, amusement on his face. The drawings aren't very good but they have a certain charm to them. She has only bothered to colour her and Ichigo in while the others are grey to signify them being in the background_

_ 'Here you go,' she says, ripping it out of her drawing pad and handing the paper to Ichigo once she has finished._

_ Ichigo hesitates. 'Are you sure you don't want to keep it?'_

_ 'No, I made it for you, idiot.'_

_ Ichigo smiles tentatively and takes it. 'Thanks,' he murmurs. 'But... you know, it makes us look like we're a couple.'_

_ 'No, it doesn't!' Rukia protests, a pink blush spreading over her cheeks. 'It's supposed to show us protecting Karakura Town-'_

_ 'Okay, okay, whatever,' Ichigo mutters, feeling a bit stupid for saying anything, also blushing slightly. He looks down to see who she's included; aside from his family, there is Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, and..._

_ 'Hey, Rukia. Why did you put Uryu on this?' Ichigo demands._

_ Rukia smirks. 'He's your friend, isn't he?'_

_ 'Are you kidding?! The guy's infuriating and he treats me like I'm some sort of dumb brat!'_

_ Rukia smiles. 'Whatever you say, Ichigo.'_

_ Ichigo growls in frustration before looking down at the paper again. Everyone looks really happy on it, even himself, and Rukia's managed to show that despite having included the usual frown on his face. Rukia may have no artistic talent but she does have a keen imagination and she's managed to portray them all with happy personalities._

_ 'Why do you want me to have this?' Ichigo asks quietly._

_ Rukia's face darkens. 'You know, in case I ever need to go back to the Soul Society in a rush. Something to remember me by.'_

_ Ichigo looks her straight in the eye. 'I'd never forget.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes yes, I know: it's a different story line from the manga. Well, here's a crazy idea, use your imagination and let's say it's an AU. I have actually read all of the manga so far, so I know where you're coming from and *spoiler alert for the next fifteen words (the bits that are so obviously underlined) * I know Hollow Ichigo is really Ichigo's zanpakutô and Zangetsu is actually his Quincy powers. I am simply doing an alternate story line, so deal with it. If you can't deal with that, then why are you here?**

**;) Okay?**

**Right, so, rant over, here's Chapter 10:**

**(Oh, and here's my longest chapter yet. Yay! ...)**

* * *

**Ten**

'So now you know,' Hollow Ichigo whispers.

'Yes,' Rukia agrees. 'Now I do.'

They're silent for a long time, neither of them quite sure what to do next. Rukia is unable to offer any consolation. How can she, when the person she is facing is someone who is going to be trapped for the rest of his life. The only alternative for him would be if he killed her best friend, Ichigo. And Rukia can never let that happen. Something else has to be done. It's not right that this lost soul is left behind. Then again, that is the absolute definition of a Hollow: a lost soul that is left behind.

It's not right.

'… Are you going to tell Ichigo about this?' the Hollow asks finally.

'No. You're right, he might not understand. After all, you said you hate him, and I think the feeling's mutual between you two.'

'Yeah, he can't stand me,' the Hollow says, a grin returning to his face. 'I make a special effort to annoy the crap out of him. That's always fun.'

Rukia rolls her eyes. 'Isn't there a way for the two of you to merge back together?'

Hollow Ichigo looks horrified. 'Eurgh, no! I'd hate to be one with that moron!'

'But then nobody would have to die-'

'I'd technically die. My personality would fade because he is the dominant soul.'

'Oh. Then... I am running out of ideas.'

'I told you, my solution is simple. I just need to kill Ichigo, whether you like it or not.'

'Well, of course I don't like it, he's my best friend!'

They glare at each other for a moment, then the Hollow glances down at the picture that Rukia created a long time ago of all his old friends and family. 'Can I have it back?'

Can the Hollow have the only thing that keeps him from forgetting the life he lost back? The obvious answer...

'Yeah. Of course,' Rukia mutters, holding it out just like she did when she first presented it to Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo takes it and gazes down at it for a second before striding over to the desk and putting it in the third draw.

'Can I ask you... How exactly have I managed to get here?' Rukia says.

'The first two times it was me,' the Hollow admits. 'I wanted to bring you here the first time because... well, you know...' _Because I wanted to kill you._ 'The second time, I thought I could try again, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't know how you managed to get here this time.'

'I willed myself to get here,' Rukia says helpfully. 'This time I wanted to come, because I wanted answers.'

_'LADY RUKIA!'_

Rukia nearly has a heart attack. She gives a small scream.

'What?' Hollow Ichigo says, bewildered.

_'SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!'_ Rukia thinks, sending a telepathic message at her zanpakutô. _'Don't scare me like that!'_

'It was my zanpakutô speaking in my head,' she answers the Hollow, feeling extremely embarrassed 'Whoa, that gave me a fright.'

_'Where are you? Is that monster anywhere near you? Zangetsu and I can't find you __anywhere!'_

'Your hide-away works,' Rukia tells the Hollow. 'They can't find us.' He grins.

_'He's not a monster,'_ Rukia replies to her zanpakutô without thinking.

_'He tried to kill you! He's dangerous!'_

_ 'Actually,' _Rukia answers, gazing at the Hollow, who's looking at her curiously, _'He's a bit misunderstood.'_

Rukia has no doubt in her mind.

She wants to visit Hollow Ichigo again.

She has to convince him not to kill Ichigo.

Rukia now has a new purpose, and it makes her wish for nightime to come all the time. And she now dreads waking up.

The fourth time she visits Ichigo's side-ways inner world, Rukia does not hesitate in looking for Hollow Ichigo's hide-away. When she steps inside the little second room, he's already waiting for her. She sits on the bed and he sits at the desk and they begin to talk. About absolutely everything. He wants to know about the World of the Living and what he has missed out on. She can see how sad he looks when they talk about it but she knows he's also enjoying hearing about the world he once belonged in.

And so, this continues. Every night in Rukia's dreams, she visits the hide-away and the two talk. They know Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki are somewhere in the side-ways world, but the zanpakutô can't find them. The Soul Reaper and the Hollow can shut themselves away in their own little world and they don't have to be disturbed. It's a peaceful paradise. She sees so much of Ichigo in him and he is so happy to have one of his old friends to talk to again.

Because he never really got see it properly, Rukia tells him about the Soul Society, the way it works, the significant people. It saddens the Hollow to think that he was intending to save her from execution and he never got to because he was locked within the side-ways world and the _other_ Ichigo completed the task. Still, he did help ever so slightly, assisting Zangetsu during Ichigo's fight with Kenpachi Zaraki and fighting off Byakuya Kuchiki to keep Ichigo alive. He admits he did kind of lose it there, but Rukia understands. He was so overjoyed to have control of the body again, and the hate that had been building up inside him caused him to be very sadistic. Their conversation moves onto Hueco Mundo, when Rukia and her friends went to rescue Orihime Inoue. Rukia never really got to hear from Ichigo what happened during his fight with Ulquiorra Schiffer, because he never really wanted to talk about it. But the Hollow explains that Ichigo had a huge hole blown in his chest and the Hollow forced himself into control. Well, not quite. He remained in the inner world, relying on the instincts of a sub-conscious version of himself to win the fight. The instincts being vicious and without mercy, but based on the simple wish to protect. It's no wonder Ichigo doesn't like to recount what happened up there.

Soon, talking isn't enough. The two of them get bored of just sitting around telling stories. At the risk of being found by Zangetsu or Sode no Shirayuki, the two of them venture out of the hide-away so they can practice fighting. Rukia knows she's nowhere near as good as Hollow Ichigo, especially since he has a Bankai and Hollow powers, but she decides to train with him to get stronger. The Hollow has no problem with this, as he enjoys fighting, a joy he never got to enjoy much because Zangetsu isn't the playful type. When he's in Bankai form, Tensa Zangetsu can be a bit more lenient, but most of the time Hollow Ichigo never gets opportunities like this.

Rukia's particularly interested in this very specific technique he performs, where he grabs the cloth of his zanpakutô and uses it to spin the sword round and round, before launching it at the opponent. What's more is his aim is perfect. Rukia only just manages to dodge it with flashstep the second time it happens, but the first she is caught completely off guard and even lifting her sword to defend herself proves useless (and this was while Sode no Shirayuki was in Shikai form, not just an ordinary katana).

'How do you do that?' she complains as he laughs, pulling the sword back into the rapid movement as it spins above his head.

'Practice,' he replies smugly.

'That's not true! I train more than you and I've lived longer!'

'Oh, should I respect my elders?'

'Don't give me that!' she shouts, amusement twinkling in her eyes. 'You are _so_ like Ichigo.'

His smile vanishes, and the sword stops spinning completely and just falls into his hand. 'Don't say that.'

'I'm sorry,' she says immediately, 'but it's true. The two of you are technically the same, and I know you hate him, but you can't escape that fact.'

'Fair point,' he mutters.

'So... you hold the cloth like this,' she says, grabbing the end of the ribbon in her left hand and holding the part close to the hilt in her right, 'and just start swinging the sword?'

'Hey, don't copy my technique!'

'Ichigo copied it. He used it when he rescued me from execution.'

'Dear Rukia,' Hollow Ichigo says in a condescending voice, plastering a smirk on his face. 'Believe me, Ichigo is a law unto himself, and he certainly isn't a very good role-model.'

'But you are,' she replies sweetly. 'And so I'll take a leaf out of your book.'

'Okay, you win,' he says, laughing. 'Try it if you can.'

'Right, so I start spinning it... um... anticlockwise?'

'Do what you think you're supposed to do,' the Hollow says, the smirk not leaving his face.

'Oh, gee, I never would have thought of that,' Rukia says sarcastically.

'Good thing you've got me as a teacher, then,' he offers, playing along.

'Right,' she mutters, beginning to rock the sword back and forth at a comforting pace so she can start spinning it when it swings high enough.

'Don't be scared of it,' Hollow Ichigo says, watching her carefully.

'I'm not!' she denies, the sword beginning to spin. She's ever so conscious of the angle it's at and how close it's coming to her.

And then...

Her head erupts in pain and she her vision goes completely black apart from the stars spinning around in her mind. He can hear the Hollow shouting her name but it sounds so distant and it's as if the sound is travelling through water.

'Idiot! I said don't be scared! Your fear stopped your concentration!'

'Ow,' she murmurs, opening her eyes to see him leaning over her. 'That... that really hurt.'

'You're lucky it wasn't the sharp edge that hit your head,' Hollow Ichigo mutters. 'You should be okay after a few minutes... there's no blood...'

_So much like Ichigo._

'You're amazing,' she croaks.

'Um... how hard did you hit your head?' he says, looking worried.

'Uh... quite hard?'

He snorts with laughter. 'Come on, idiot. Your zanpakutô should have sensed you getting wounded. She and Zangetsu will probably be here any minute now. We should get out of here.'

When Rukia wakes up next she is lying on the white bed in the hide-away. The Hollow is sitting at the desk, leaning on it, asleep. Rukia's head throbs a bit but she has experienced far worse than this in the past. She hears a familiar noise outside and she gazes out the window to see rain pouring down onto the inner world.

_Something's wrong with Ichigo, _she thinks.

'Hey... Hollow...' she whispers. He jerks awake and then looks at her with bleary eyes, filled with sleepiness.

'Huh? … Oh good, you've woken up...' He trails off when he notices the rain outside.

'Do you think he's woken up and found you unconscious again?' he says darkly.

'I'm not sure,' Rukia answers. 'I should go and check...'

Rukia knows that it would look a bit suspicious if she were to open the cupboard door and ask Ichigo what's wrong, so she decides it should just seem like a coincidence that they are awake at the same time.

She slides the cupboard door open to see him sitting up in bed. He fixes his gaze on her immediately.

'Why are you awake?' he croaks.

'I heard movement,' she says, realising that's not the best excuse ever. Hollow Ichigo is probably laughing inside his king's mind at that one. 'I guess it was just you,' she adds.

'Yeah...' he mutters.

'Why are _you_ up?' she asks.

'Bad dream.'

Ah. That would explain the rain.

'Do you want to talk about it...?'

'No, it's fine. Thanks, though.'

'Okay, well... night,' she says.

'Night.'

That seemed so awkward. It always is when they're tired. If she'd been properly awake she would shake Ichigo out of his stupid depression.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Ichigo has to do something about his Hollow.

He knows it was only a dream but it was still terrifying. The setting seemed to be in Hueco Mundo, in the spot where Ichigo fought Ulquiorra. Uryu and Renji lay on the ground, their throats slashed. Chad was groaning next to them, barely holding onto life. Orihime whispered, 'Ichigo... please save us...' Ichigo himself was crouching down on the ground, staring at his friends in horror. How the hell had this happened? Why were they all lying on the ground, two of them terribly wounded, two of them already dead? And where was Rukia?

'Heh heh heh heh...' came a small laugh from above him. He looked up to see the evil creature standing before him, sneering down at him.

'Couldn't protect them, could you King?' the Hollow goaded. 'You failed... heh heh heh... And where's precious Rukia?'

The Hollow held out his arm, and Ichigo could see the distinguishable shape of Rukia draped over it, unconscious.

'Rukia!' Ichigo whispered frantically.

'Heh heh. Watch this, King.' And with that, the Hollow plunged the Bankai version of his sword, a deadly white blade, straight into the petite Soul Reaper.

No

-no-

-no-

Ichigo's whole world fell apart.

'RUKIA!' he screamed, an endless cry of pain and suffering as the apocalypse began.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

* * *

The laughter is still echoing in his mind. He knows it didn't happen. But it could. If the Hollow seized control, ever, he might destroy everything.

He has had enough of his Hollow. Ichigo knows that he himself is strong, stronger than he's ever been before, and so he no longer needs to rely on his mask during a fight. There doesn't seem to be any upcoming fights anyway. He has no more use of the evil creature inside him. He would happily give away his Hollow powers if it meant removing this creature.

Erasing it from existence.

And yet...

He saved it, once. When a rogue zanpakutô entered the side-ways world, he saved the Hollow's life. He did it because...

Because by then he had accepted that the creature was a part of him. He hated that simple fact, but he knew it was true. He never wanted it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

It was quite laughable to think of the Hollow as 'innocent', but it was a true fact. Ichigo couldn't let the imposter kill the Hollow because it wasn't right. Simple as that.

But now...

Ichigo knows how dangerous that... that _thing_ is. He knows what he just experienced was only a dream but it could happen.

Ichigo won't let that be a possibility anymore.

That dream was a wake-up call.

* * *

'I need to go to the Soul Society,' Ichigo says.

'Do I need to know why?' Kisuke Urahara asks.

The two of them are in Urahara's underground training centre. Urahara flashes Ichigo one of his typical smiles and says, 'Are you sure I can't do anything for you instead?'

'I don't think you could help me this one, Kisuke,' Ichigo says quietly, not bothering to mention that Urahara probably wouldn't even approve.

'Is Rukia coming too?'

'No, she doesn't know I'm gone.'

'Is this particular trip going to be top secret then?'

Ichigo bites his lip. 'All I'm doing is taking precautions. Rukia... I'm not sure she'd understand.'

''Taking precautions', eh?' Urahara echoes. 'Am I to believe this has something to do with your inner Hollow?'

Ichigo stares at him in amazement. 'How on earth did you-?'

'Just a very lucky and evidently accurate guess. Shouldn't you see the Vizoreds about this?'

'No... they can't help either... it's not a case of wanting to control the Hollow inside of me.' Ichigo takes a deep breath and decides to be honest with Urahara. 'It's a case of wanting to destroy it.'

* * *

Ichigo begins to think that maybe _he's _the crazy one, not his inner Hollow.

He must be mad, because why else would he now be entering the Department of Research and Development to have a special meeting with the captain of Squad Twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi about his 'little problem'?

'Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper,' Kurotsuchi greets him. 'I've always hoped you'd come here. You certainly are very interesting.'

'I've not here so you can dissect me, Mayuri,' Ichigo says coldly. 'I just need your help with something.'

'But look at you: you're not fully human, you're completely Soul Reaper but you're not all Hollow either. It's very intriguing.'

'Speaking of Hollows,' Ichigo interrupts. 'I need help with mine.'

'Help with your inner Hollow? How, exactly?'

'I need to destroy it.'

'Destroy it? A creature that interesting? It's a bit of a waste,' Kurotsuchi protests. 'I've never gotten hold of any of the Vizoreds, you're the first that has willingly come to me, would you believe it?'

'Oh, I certainly can believe it.'

'In any case, think of the research I could perform on it. Imagine what we could discover! This is indeed a great opportunity-'

'Whoa, I just wanna get rid of it!' Ichigo says, waving his arms frantically. 'It's too big a threat!'

'Would you at least allow me to extract it?' Kurotsuchi begs. 'Let me see what we can do with it, and then we'll decide its fate.'

Ichigo is already feeling rather uncomfortable about the whole situation, and doubt begins to flood through his mind. Maybe this a bad idea... maybe this isn't right...

Maybe this is _evil_.

Ichigo has put up the strongest mental barriers ever, so that the Hollow will never know what he is planning. Ichigo reminds himself of the dream, and how possible it is for the nightmare to become true. This makes him feel a bit better, but it also reminds himself of something else.

'He's dangerous,' Ichigo says, 'and very powerful.'

'I'm sure we'd be able to contain it,' Kurotsuchi assures him.

'How exactly would you extract him?' Ichigo says, slightly worried for his own safety.

'Well, there are several different ways we could perform this-'

'The safest way,' Ichigo says hastily.

The captain of the Twelfth Squad chuckles under his breath. 'I'll have to get the equipment ready- you'll have to weaken the Hollow.'

'Weaken him? _He's_ the one who could overpower _me_!'

'It will make extracting it a lot easier, believe me.'

'When can you do this?'

'… How does tomorrow sound?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

'I hate this place,' the Hollow mutters. 'All you see are stupid blue skyscrapers.'

'Is that it then?' Rukia asks. 'Is there really nothing else to this world?'

'Guaranteed I've spent hours flashsteping through this place and it never changes.'

The two of them have been training for quite a while and they're both now lying down of a skyscraper, staring up at the blue sky. The two of them are still completely alert in case Zangetsu or Sode no Shirayuki show up. The two zanpakutô know about their friendship and neither of them are quite sure they approve. Sode no Shirayuki is still very cautious about Hollow Ichigo and thinks he is very dangerous, which of course is true, but there is no way he'd hurt Rukia now. Zangetsu knows the truth about the Hollow but he knows how upset and betrayed Ichigo would feel if he found out Rukia came to his inner world every night. Rukia and Hollow Ichigo know that the zanpakutô won't understand, because they're the only two who can get into the hide-away meaning they can confide in each other and no one else.

'It's pretty lonely here,' the Hollow says after a long silence. 'I wish I could see something other than these buildings.'

An idea pops into Rukia's head. She's not even sure it will work but it's worth a shot. She sits up straight and says, 'Come on. I'm going to how you something.'

He looks at her curiously. 'What are you talking about?'

She grabs his hand and says, 'You'll see.' Rukia closes her eyes and concentrates hard. When the air becomes colder and fresher she knows it has worked. She can feel tiny snowflakes landing softly on her face and she hears the Hollow gasp beside her. She opens her eyes to see him gazing in wonder at the snow forest.

'What is this place?' he whispers.

'My inner world,' Rukia replies with a smile. 'You said you wanted a change.'

.

* * *

'I can't even sense either of their spiritual pressures anymore!' Zangetsu says worriedly.

Sode no Shirayuki is surprised because she has never seen Zangetsu panic like this. 'Why, exactly, is that such a problem?' she says.

'Ichigo may be able to block his thoughts from his inner Hollow but that won't work with me. He's... planning to kill him.'

'What?'

'Ichigo... is planning to kill his inner Hollow.'

There's silence for a moment, then Sode no Shirayuki says, 'We have to stop him.'

It's Zangetsu's turn to be surprised. 'I didn't know you cared.'

'Lady Rukia would be upset if he were to die,' Sode no Shirayuki explains. 'Why does Ichigo want him dead?'

'Ichigo doesn't know the truth. He's scared of what he thinks might happen.'

'We'll stop him,' Sode no Shirayuki promises. 'Besides, you'd care if the Hollow died.'

Zangetsu nods. This is true after all. He knows the truth about Hollow Ichigo despite the fact that the Hollow never liked to confide in him.

'We need to find him and Rukia. Right now,' Zangetsu says.

* * *

'Your- your inner world?'

'Yes. Bit different from Ichigo's isn't it?'

'It's... it's amazing... what's with all the snow?'

Rukia laughs. 'Sode no Shirayuki is an ice-type zanpakutô. I guess that is the reason. I feel at home here, anyway.'

The Hollow spots movement under one of the trees. He ventures closer and discovers a... a-

'Bunny?' he says incredulously. 'What the hell is a rabbit doing here?'

Rukia goes bright red. 'You know I like bunnies!'

The Hollow snickers. 'Rukia, do you know how ridiculous that sounds-?'

He is interrupted by her stomping down very hard on his foot. He yowls and collapses on the ground. 'What the hell was that for?!'

'WHAT'S WRONG WITH BUNNIES?' Rukia says very loudly, giving him her best death glare.

'Uh... nothing... nothing at all...' he mutters in a small voice.

Rukia smiles and helps him up. 'So you like this world. Aside from your obvious scepticism for the rabbits.'

'It's great! I actually blend in!'

Rukia laughs again. 'Yeah, you do! Everything is white here, after all.'

'Is it just the forest, then?'

'No, there are a few mountains over that way,' Rukia answers, gesturing with her hand behind her. 'And over there,' she continues, pointing to her left, 'there's a lake.'

'Much more interesting than Ichigo's inner world, that's for sure,' Hollow Ichigo replies with a grin.

'I think it's just the change that you like so much,' Rukia muses. 'You'd probably get bored of this place too if you spent all day in here, completely stuck and alone.'

'I wouldn't be alone. There would be bunny rabbits to keep me company.'

They both howl with laughter at this. The two of them walk through the forest for a bit, the Hollow telling her about this amazing prank he once pulled on Zangetsu while she giggles uncontrollably It is quite a funny story, and Rukia feels glad that she entered Ichigo's inner world on that first night and she's so very happy that she's friends with his Hollow. After all, she's probably the only one who truly understands him.

'Thanks for this, Rukia,' the Hollow says quietly.

'It's okay. You needed a break.'

He smiles.

.

* * *

Second thoughts.

This can't be right.

Killing the Hollow in cold blood.

All because of something he _might_ do.

Ichigo crouches in a small gap between two of the skyscrapers, hesitation on his face. He doesn't know whether to do it or not. The Hollow might even know he's here. Ichigo has never concentrated so hard on suppressing his spiritual pressure, and for the first time ever he might actually be doing a good job. His plan is probably more merciful than Mayuri Kurotsuchi's when he thinks about it. The Hollow would probably be tortured at the hands of that mad scientist. No. He'll deal with the Hollow, and if it doesn't work then he'll visit the Soul Society in the morning and ask Squad Twelve's captain to remove it. At the end of their conversation Ichigo proposed this instead, and he prefers this way of going about it. He feels cowardly when he thinks of his plan. He will sneak up behind the victim (somehow) and will try and end it quickly. Despite his hatred for this creature, he doesn't want to see him suffer, because Ichigo certainly isn't the sadistic type. He'll release his Bankai, to ensure that the deed will be done properly.

No! He can't do this. This is bad. This is cruel.

This is _wrong._

But he _has_ to do this.

'Bankai,' Ichigo whispers.

* * *

'What are in those cardboard boxes in that first room when you enter the hide-away?' Rukia asks curiously as they enter the side-ways world again.

Unbelievably, a blush appears in the Hollow's pale cheeks. Rukia stares at him and then giggles. 'What?' she asks, a huge smirk on her face. 'Are the contents embarrassing?'

The Hollow keeps his eyes on the cool blue wall of the skyscraper beneath them. 'Just... stuff...'

'Stuff?'

'Drawings...'

'You draw?'

'I get bored, okay?!' Hollow Ichigo bursts out in protest.

Rukia continues to laugh. 'Nothing wrong with having artistic talent! I'd know!'

'Uh, yeah, sure...'

'Can I see the drawings?'

'Um, well-'

But Rukia is already flashstepping off to the hide-away, and excited look on her face. The Hollow sighs reluctantly and follows her at a much slower pace, wondering exactly how embarrassed he is going to become. The drawings mainly consist of his previous life, and hopefully Rukia won't find the ever so slightly 'evil' ones of him defeating Ichigo.

He smiles at Rukia's enthusiasm. She must have reached the hide-away right now and is probably comparing his drawings to her own. Maybe later she'll tease him, stating that he has much to learn on the subject of art, coming from the Chappy the Rabbit lover. He grins at the thought of him not being this happy since he got trapped in the side-ways world.

The temperature drops abruptly and he is quite confused. He's pretty sure that the only times it gets colder is when it rains, but the sky is still clear blue and the clouds are white, not grey. It shakes slightly, as if there is an earthquake. He panics, a horrible feeling spreading through his chest. What's happening? He doesn't understand. The smile from the previous collection of thoughts disappears off his face to be replaced with an expression of fright; something is very, very wrong. What's going on? The horrible feeling still resides in his chest and it feels like ice. So very, very cold. So very very-

Painful.

It hurts badly.

Is this fear?

Or...

Is it what he notices as he looks down? The pitch-black blade coming from his chest, with the blood dripping from where it comes out.

His blood.


	13. Chapter 13

**Judging by your reviews, I'm not the only one who thinks Ichigo's stupid as hell in this and needs a good punch to the face. Then again, I am the one _making_ him do this, so really it's me you people should be angry at. Good thing you can't inflict harm on me via a computer screen physically. Only Chuck Norris can do that.**

* * *

**Thirteen**

The Hollow begins to shake uncontrollably The pain is unbearable and the spiritual pressure from behind him... how could he have missed it? How could he have let his guard down? He turns his head, very slowly, to see him. The ever so familiar orange hair. The frown.

'Ichigo.' That's all the Hollow can say. There's nothing else that can be said.

Ichigo's eyes are emotionless. He remains silent, just looking at the Hollow, not moving. The Hollow bites his lip to keep himself from screaming in pain. He cannot show weakness to the person he hates more than anyone else...

Without changing his cold expression, Ichigo tugs at the sword and it slides back through the Hollow's chest and comes out again, bringing a load of blood with it. The Hollow makes a small moaning noise. How could this have happened? How...?

The side-ways clouds rotate to the angle they should be as the Hollow collapses on the cold blue skyscraper wall beneath his feet, blood already spreading away from him on the surface of the ground, with him in the centre of a crimson puddle. Ichigo lifts the sword up, with it pointing at the Hollow, then he bring it down. The Hollow rolls out of the way, just in time, gasping at the pain in his chest. He stumbles to his feet, wincing. Ichigo has already released his Bankai, meaning the Hollow is at a disadvantage, especially as he thinks he doesn't have enough strength to release his Bankai as well. Bankai verses Shikai. Plus the Hollow is wounded. Yeah, this is going to turn out great.

'What's wrong, Ichigo?' he says as a half-hearted taunt. 'Finally come to finish me off, huh?'

'You're lucky,' Ichigo says coldly. 'I was going to hand you over to Mayuri Kurotsuchi but I decided not to.'

The Hollow scowls. He doesn't even know who that guy is and what kind of threat he might be.

'So, what finally snapped in you for you to think you need to get rid of me?' Hollow Ichigo demands, managing to plaster a sneer on his face.

'You're evil. That's it.'

'Is that so? Well, whatever. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. No holding back.' With that, the Hollow launches a Getsuga Tensho at his king. Ichigo easily dodges with flashstep, and he appears behind the Hollow, bringing the hilt of the sword down on the Hollow's head. The albino falls to his knees, more blood appearing on his white shihakushô.

'Give up,' Ichigo growls icily. 'You have no chance of winning.'

'_You_ wouldn't give up,' the Hollow gasps. 'Unfortunately, that means the same for me.' He twists around to face Ichigo, but he doesn't have enough energy to get up, not enough strength to lift his sword. _Dammit, MOVE!_ he hisses mentally. _Oh great. Don't I sound like Ichigo whenever he's in a tough fight and I have to take over?_

Ichigo lifts his sword once more, and the Hollow notices hesitation in his brown eyes. Ichigo may have a killer instinct when he needs it, but he has doubts about what he's going to do. _You won, fool. Stop being a wimp and finish me off. _Hatred courses through the Hollow. He's not going to die scared. He's going to act like Rukia did when he tried to kill her, proud and calm.

Rukia...

He won't get to see her again.

He won't get to see any of them again.

Because the person he hates the most has won.

The hatred is replaced by despair.

Now he wants to live.

He wants to live and kill.

It's this unworthy Soul Reaper in front of him that must die.

So why is he just sitting around, waiting to die?

The black Tensa Zangetsu falls down, only to meet the white Zangetsu. Ichigo stares in astonishment as the Hollow pushes him backwards and gets to his feet, his black and yellow eyes gleaming with a new found strength.

'I won't let you win,' the Hollow says in the strongest voice he can manage. With just a slight bit of effort, he pushes Ichigo as hard as he can and the orange-haired Soul Reaper goes flying, landing some distance away.

'Bankai,' the Hollow says, a familiar grin appearing on his face.

Ichigo gulps. How's this happening? This is the sort of stunt he himself would pull right on the brink of death, but how is the Hollow doing it? Ichigo always manages to do it when he is motivated by his desire to protect. What is motivating this Hollow? Ichigo doesn't have time to wonder. A powerful white Getsuga Tensho lined with red is sent hurtling towards him and he has no time to dodge it. He lifts his Tensa Zangetsu to defend himself and is rather comforted to know that he is easily strong enough to fend it off. He reminds himself that although the Hollow has found his resolve, he is still weaker than Ichigo because of the wound in his chest. Ichigo notices the determined look on the Hollow's.

Two can play this game.

Ichigo has the advantage.

Ichigo will win.

Ichigo will kill this Hollow, to protect his friends.

* * *

Seeing Ichigo's eyes is what throws the Hollow off-balance.

The normal brown colour is vanishing, to be replaced with...

An icy blue.

The Hollow gives an involuntary shudder, fear coursing through him in an instant. Last time this happened... he lost...

Is he going to lose again?

No! He can't! He has to see them again!

But with the fear comes the pain. Before, the pain dulled as if it was not there, but now it's back, and his chest _hurts._

No. He has to stay strong, or he'll be killed.

But those icy blue eyes are burning into him, causing cold terror to shoot through him. He's going to lose... he's going to _die._

NO. DON'T PANIC. STAY CALM. KEEP FIGHTING. NEVER GIVE UP. KILL, DON'T BE KILLED. WIN.

_Then you can have your life back._

Ichigo vanishes in a flash and the Hollow jumps violently in shock. He knows what's going to happen, but his brain is so much faster to respond than his body is. He is able to turn around but there is not enough time to defend himself. Ichigo is there, ready to kill.

The black Tensa Zangetsu falls down-

And the white Sode no Shirayuki rises up to meet it.


	14. Chapter 14

**My chapters may be short but be grateful that on average I update _every single day_. That aside, thanks for the nice reviews.**

* * *

**Fourteen**

'Rukia?' Ichigo whispers disbelievingly.

She glares at him. 'Step back, Ichigo,' she says coldly.

He just continues to stare at her, shock all over his face. She has managed to position herself between Ichigo and his Hollow, her sword holding off his. The Hollow is also staring at her, but he seems to be more in shock because if she had not shown up his death would have been inevitable. Rukia's expression hardens and she says, 'Do not make me repeat myself, Ichigo.'

He finally registers that if he doesn't move Rukia will probably beat him up, so he back away slowly, lowering his sword. Then he notices that because Rukia is facing him, she has left her back undefended.

'Rukia!' Ichigo hisses frantically. 'Get away! Quickly!'

Instead, she turns around and says, quite calmly to the Hollow, 'I leave for just a few minutes and you get yourself into a real mess.'

Hollow Ichigo gives a half-hearted smile and says rather sheepishly, 'Sorry. Didn't really plan it.'

'W-what's going on?' Ichigo says confusedly, staring at both of them. 'Rukia, how can you be here? I thought that only happened once.'

Rukia ignores him, so Ichigo decides to round on his Hollow.

'Get away from her,' he growls menacingly. The Hollow glances at him, as if only just remembering he's there.

'Shut up, King,' he says softly.

Ichigo is furious. 'If you hurt her-'

The Hollow smirks. 'Why would I do that?'

'Ichigo,' Rukia says, finally acknowledging his existence again. 'Why did you try to kill him?'

'Why? _Why?!_ He's backcrap crazy, evil and psychotic! Why the hell do you think I tried to kill him?!'

Rukia turns to face him. 'Ichigo, you have this all wrong. This Hollow is-'

'No,' Hollow Ichigo says, silencing her with one word. 'Don't tell him. He'd never get it, and I don't want him to know.'

'Know what? What the hell are you talking about?! And how did you get back here, Rukia? I told you, he's dangerous!'

'No,' Rukia says forcefully. 'You don't get it-'

'I'm going to kill you!' the Hollow snarls at Ichigo. 'It changes nothing, Rukia! I _will_ kill him, you know why I have to!'

'It's not the answer!' Rukia cries.

'WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!' Ichigo roars.

There's a ringing silence.

Ichigo takes a deep breath. 'You want to kill me, huh? I guess that means my friends are next. You will never take the body. I will destroy you.'

The Hollow looks outraged. He stumbles past Rukia towards the orange-haired Soul Reaper, sword ready. He swings it at his opponent and Ichigo retaliates swiftly Rukia flashsteps away from them, considering her options. She has already released her Shikai, but there's no way she can stop them fighting seeing as they've both released their Bankai. On the other hand, she has to prevent them from killing each other Ichigo needs to realise his Hollow is actually a part of his soul that split off and the Hollow needs to understand that killing Ichigo is not an option.

'Stop!' Rukia commands. 'You need to listen to me!'

It's as if Rukia's talking to a wall.

'Ichigo! Hollow! Stop!'

She really is wasting her breath.

'Right!' she yells. 'Fine! I'm just going to sit here until you two realise you're being absolute MORONS!' she thrusts her sword down and it goes into the blue surface of the skyscraper, sticking out of the ground. She throws herself on the ground, cross-legged, crossing her arms too, glaring at the other two.

'STUPID- IDIOTS!' she screams at them. 'FINE! YOU KEEP FIGHTING AND I'LL- JUST- SIT- HERE!' She spits out the last few words with real venom.

'I THOUGHT YOU TWO MIGHT HAVE THE BRAINS TO LISTEN TO ME, BUT, OH NO! NO, LET'S JUST PULL OUR SWORDS OUT AND ATTACK EACHOTHER INSTEAD OF TALKING RATIONALLY LIKE ANY NORMAL PEOPLE!'

Rukia lets out a string of colourful language, and grows completely furious when she realises she's _still_ being ignored.

**'STUPID- STRAWBERRIES!'** she roars at them.

That gets both of their attentions. 'DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!' they yell in unison, turning to face her.

'THEN LISTEN!' she yells triumphantly.

'HE'S EVIL!' Ichigo screams. 'YOU HEARD HIM RUKIA, HIS SOLE PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO KILL ME!'

'COMING FROM THE COWARD WHO CAME UP BEHIND MY BACK AND _STABBED_ ME!'

'YOU DESERVED IT, YOU-'

**'SHUT UP!' **Rukia screams at them, her voice starting to go hoarse from all the shouting.

'Lady Rukia!'

'Ichigo! Hollow!'

Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki appear behind Rukia, and the only difference is that Zangetsu is a lot younger, in his Bankai form, Tensa Zangetsu.

'Oh, this is a nightmare- GO AWAY!' Hollow Ichigo screams at them.

'Everyone needs to calm down,' Sode no Shirayuki instructs.

'How the hell are you and Rukia here?!' Ichigo demands.

'That doesn't matter!' Rukia says forcefully. 'Why are you doing this, Ichigo?'

'I just told you, he's evil!'

'What, and you suddenly decide you've had enough of him? Ichigo, you don't understand the truth-'

'I told you, don't bother trying to explain it to him,' the Hollow says viciously. 'He still wouldn't give a damn.'

'What are you talking about?' Ichigo growls. 'Can someone please explain to me what's going on?'

Rukia swallows. 'I've... I've been coming here every night... to your inner world...'

Ichigo stares at her. 'What?'

'You know that night when I entered this place? Um... well... I've been coming here ever since.'

Ichigo looks completely shocked, then he turns to his Hollow. 'If you hurt her-'

'Come off it, King,' the Hollow scoffs. 'The only person I wanna kill is you, dumbass.'

Ichigo closes his eyes. 'That's it. I'm just going to have to do this the hard way.'

Everyone looks at him. 'What are you talking about?' Rukia asks.

Zangetsu's frown deepens. 'Ichigo- no. This isn't right-'

'I can't let anyone get hurt by him.'

'Ichigo, we need to tell you the truth-' Rukia starts again, but the Hollow cuts across her once more. 'Don't bother. What're gonna do, Strawberry?'

Ichigo looks straight at him. 'I'm going to destroy you. I could go to the Department of Research and Development and get Kurotsuchi to deal with you.'

Rukia's eyes widen. 'No- no, you can't. Ichigo-'

'Or I could finish you off right now.' Ichigo looks at her. 'This is going to be dangerous, Rukia. You need to leave.'

'Ichigo, he's a part of you! You can't!'

'_You're_ the one who doesn't understand, Rukia!' Ichigo bursts out. 'I've seen what he can do! He's not a part of me, he's an evil soul that was created when I went through the Hollowfication process!'

'Dumbass,' Hollow Ichigo snaps.

Ichigo concentrates hard on willing Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki out of his inner world. He knows he can't do anything about Tensa Zangetsu, so he'll just have to stay, although there is no way he's getting in Ichigo's way.

'Ichigo!' Rukia shouts, her expression looking pained as she tries to resist him forcing her out of the side-ways world. 'Ichigo, you have to listen to us!'

'There's no point,' the Hollow says bitterly. 'He'll never get it, Rukia.'

Ichigo _hates_ it how the Hollow is talking to Rukia like he knows her. This isn't right, and he won't accept it. At that moment he watches the Hollow walk over to Rukia and say something he can't make out.

'You need to leave. This could get ugly,' Hollow Ichigo whispers.

'I'm not going anywhere!' she protests, loud enough for the others to hear. At that moment Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki begin to shimmer around the edges.

'Ichigo!' Rukia yelps. 'Don't you _dare_ send me away!'

'It's too dangerous,' he says calmly.

'ICHIGO!' Rukia screeches. In a blinding flash she and Sode no Shirayuki disappear.

Ichigo takes a deep breath. 'Right. Let's get this wrapped up.'

* * *

Rukia's eyes shoot open and five seconds later the door to the cupboard is wide open and Rukia at Ichigo's bed, shaking him violently.

'Wake up!' she hisses furiously. 'Don't hurt him! Ichigo, wake up!'

Ichigo doesn't move. He's deep within his inner world, possibly killing his Hollow, and Rukia has no way of finding out.

_'Sode no Shirayuki!'_ she yells mentally. _'Can you get me back in again?!'_

_ 'Even if I could, it's too dangerous!' _her zanpakutô replies worriedly. _'I know you care __about what happens to that Hollow but you need to know, there's nothing we can do! __Hopefully, Tensa Zangetsu will be able to convince him that he's got this all wrong-'_

_ 'So you know the truth? About the Hollow?'_

_ 'All I know is that there is more to his story that Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't know about. Zangetsu told me that the Hollow is not evil.'_

Rukia glances down at her best friend, lying motionless on her bed, and she knows a battle is raging within him. For the first time in a while she feels tears welling up in her eyes and she raises her hand to wipe them away. She, the strong Rukia Kuchiki, crying? She is in despair because her friend is about to destroy a part of his own soul. That applying to whichever one of them is going to win.

'Please,' Rukia whispers. 'Please don't die.'

She's asking both of them.

* * *

'Please refrain from fighting,' Tensa Zangetsu instructs, looking intently at both of them.

'I have to kill him,' both Ichigo and his Hollow say in unison, then they glare at each other in anger.

Without warning Ichigo flashsteps in front of his Hollow and elbows him very hard in the chest. The Hollow yelps as his wound flares up in pain again. He doubles over in agony and Ichigo brings the sword down again. The Hollow is only just able to lift up his own sword to defend himself. Ichigo kicks the Hollow quite hard in the stomach and the he is sent flying backwards into a building not far away.

'Ichigo!' Tensa Zangetsu cries. 'Ichigo, you have to stop!'

The Hollow lies in a crater of scattered rubble and debris, wincing in pain. He watches as Ichigo comes closer, then struggles to get to his feet. He fails.

'Give up,' Ichigo says coldly. 'You didn't have a chance from the moment I first stabbed you.'

'Imagine how disappointed Kon would be in you,' the Hollow gasps. Ichigo raises his eyebrows in confusion. Perhaps the Hollow hit his head a little too hard...

'Didn't he say... he'd never take an innocent life? And I know you can relate to that.'

'One: you weren't there. Two: you're not innocent,' Ichigo hisses.

The Hollow grins but it looks more like a grimace. 'Taking lives for no reason... you think _I'm _the evil one?'

'This is because of what you might do,' Ichigo growls. He reaches the Hollow and towers above him, sword raised. The Hollow briefly wonders if Rukia or Zangetsu will tell Ichigo the truth afterwards, and whether he'll feel terrible about this. Probably. Ichigo always beats himself up about mistakes he makes. The Hollow would know, after all, given that he _is_ technically Ichigo. Or _was_, whatever.

Why can't instant regeneration, the powers that Hollows posses, work in the inner world? The Hollow had always shrugged off the fact that he could never heal himself in the side-ways world, not really caring, as it hardly seemed inconvenient. After all, he had never really visualised a scenario where he'd need it. The only action was outside the inner world, so why need healing powers in such a safe place? Now, the Hollow bitterly wishes he could heal himself like he can when he's possessing Ichigo. He wouldn't be so badly wounded, he wouldn't be losing, and he certainly wouldn't be about to die.

_About to die-_

The realisation feels like he's been stabbed again. Time seems to slow down as he contemplates his imminent death. He panics, because it all seems so terrifying. About to not exist. What will it feel like? Knowing Ichigo (which obviously he does, very well), he will probably show some mercy and end it quickly, with no pain. That sounds nice. Well, to be honest, living sounds nicer, but it's probably a hell of a lot better than suffering. Ichigo isn't the sadistic type. He won't torture him or anything. So the Hollow doesn't need to worry about that.

He's led an extremely pointless (and boring as hell) existence since he arrived in the inner world, so will it really even matter? The Hollow has always thought he would never mind leaving the side-ways world, but now he wishes he could have gone to his hide-away one last time. To say goodbye. Ha! Saying goodbye to a place! How stupid. Still, that little room and the one with the cardboard boxes were definitely the best part of the inner world for him.

Saying goodbye to Zangetsu... if he wasn't about to die, he would scoff at that one. But he is about to die, and so he wishes he could have had a proper conversation with the old man just once, instead of hiding the whole time.

He guesses that means he will never see his loved ones again.

Not Keigo.

Not Mizuiro.

Not Uryu.

Not Orihime.

Not Chad.

Not Isshin.

Not Yuzu.

Not Karin.

Not Rukia.

He never said goodbye properly to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Posting a new chapter every day is becoming difficult. Aren't you guys lucky that I don't really sleep at nightime? 'Cause otherwise I wouldn't update this story so often! You're also lucky that I don't have anything better to do with my time that go on fan fiction 24/7!**

**Thanks for reviewing, everybody!**

* * *

**Fifteen**

Ichigo is about to bring the sword down when he feels the familiar tugging sensation in his gut. He knows exactly what's happening, and he also knows there's no way he can avoid it. He glances over to where Tensa Zangetsu is standing, to see whether he he the cause. The zanpakutô spirit is staring coldly at him, the look in his eyes showing a clear meaning: _You've stayed here long enough. Goodbye, Ichigo._

Ichigo curses under his breath as he fades away from his inner world.

* * *

'YOU BASTARD!' Rukia yells when Ichigo's eyes flutter open. 'YOU MURDERING PIECE OF SHI-'

'He's not dead yet,' Ichigo snaps. 'Tensa Zangetsu kicked me out before I could finish him off.'

He doesn't miss the look of relief that flash in Rukia's violet eyes.

'Why should you care?' he demands, looking straight at her. She's standing beside his bed, and was evidently trying to wake him up because he can feel sore spots on his arms that will probably become bruises. Typical Rukia, getting violent.

'Why do you care if I kill that monster?'

'He's not a monster,' Rukia says through gritted teeth. 'I went to that inner world every night and he told me everything. He's a part of you, Ichigo.'

'He wants me dead.'

'He wants his life back.'

'What do you mean by that?'

Rukia swallows. 'When you went through the Hollowfication process, you managed to become a Soul Reaper. But a small part of you didn't make it. That part wasn't strong enough to fight becoming a Hollow. That part got left behind, trapped in your inner world.'

Ichigo shakes his head. 'That's not true. He was created on that day.'

'He used to be you!' Rukia shouts, losing her patience fast. 'He still is! He has all your memories, because they're his as well! Killing him would be killing a part of yourself!'

'No. You're wrong. He's completely different from me. He can't stay. I have to get rid of him.'

And with that, Ichigo climbs out of bed, pushing Rukia aside and reaches onto his bedside table for his Substitute Soul Reaper Pass. He presses it to his chest and Rukia can only watch as he soars out the window in his Soul Reaper form.

* * *

'It's a matter of emergency. I need to get to the Soul Society NOW.'

Once again Ichigo and Urahara are in the underground training area, and Ichigo is standing in front of the huge rectangular portal used as a Senkaimon. Only, right now, there is no black void for him to jump through into.

'I know why you want that, Ichigo,' Urahara says quietly, no traces of humour in his voice. 'But hasn't it occurred to you that is is rather insane going to Mayuri Kurotsuchi to take care of your Hollow problem?'

'Of course it's insane!' Ichigo shouts. 'But what other choice do I have? My zanpakutô was able to send me out of my inner world when I attempted to deal with the Hollow there.'

'What other choice do you have?' Urahara echoes. 'Well, for starters, you could listen to your zanpakutô, as the advice from a zanpakutô is something their Soul Reaper should always take. Perhaps killing your Hollow isn't the answer.'

'I have to get rid of him,' Ichigo protests. 'He's completely evil, and he's tricked Rukia into thinking he's some poor innocent lost soul.'

'Well, you really have lost it now haven't you Ichigo?' comes a familiar male voice from behind him. Ichigo turns to see Shinji Hirako standing there grinning pleasantly at him, with Hiyori Sarugaki right behind him, giving an evil-looking smile.

'Every single time we see you you're complaining about that Hollow of yours,' Shinji continues, his expression not changing.

'It's pathetic,' Hiyori adds for good measure. 'You're so troublesome.'

'How come your Hollows never give you any crap?' Ichigo whines.

'We remain strong enough to suppress them,' Hiyori answers in a taunting voice.

Ichigo glares at her, then looks at Shinji and says, 'What are you two doing here?'

Shinji shrugs. 'Kisuke called.'

Ichigo spins around to face Urahara. 'You brought them here in the hope they'd try and convince me to rethink my plan, didn't you?!'

Urahara holds up his hands, the playful expression appearing on his face again. 'Whoa, what do you mean, Ichigo?'

'If you just suppressed the Hollow then there would never be any reason to worry,' Shinji mutters under his breath. 'See, our Hollows can't even communicate with us because we keep them under control.'

'Well, you try dealing with mine!' Ichigo snaps. 'He's, stubborn, he just won't give up, he's annoying-'

'Bit like you then,' Hiyori grins.

This comment makes Ichigo think about what Rukia said. That the Hollow is a part of his soul that got separated during Hollowfication. But that's not true. That creature is just plain evil, and as far as Ichigo is concerned, he must be eliminated.

'You sure you want to destroy it, Ichigo?' Shinji asks. 'You'll lose your Hollow powers.'

'None of us ever asked for them,' Ichigo retorts. 'You were forced into Hollowfication because of Sôsuke Aizen and mine was created when I was regaining my Soul Reaper powers, no thanks to you,' he adds, glaring at Urahara.

'Why the sudden hatred for your Hollow again?' Shinji asks.

'Never mind that,' Ichigo mutters. 'I need to know- when we all went through Hollowfication, were the Hollows inside us born then or are they a part of our soul that was ripped away during the process?' He feels like an idiot for asking, because he knows what Rukia said was a lie that the Hollow planted in her mind.

Shinji looks surprised. 'I wouldn't know, and nor would any of the others. We don't really chat with our Hollows as much as you do with yours.'

'Right,' Ichigo says, convinced that the Hollow within him is not a split-off part of his soul. 'That aside, I really need to go.'

'I think you need to reconsider this,' Urahara says quietly.

'I disagree,' Ichigo replies.

.

* * *

'Are you feeling any better?' Zangetsu asks. Because Ichigo and the Hollow have reverted back into their Shikai release, he is back to being Old Man Zangetsu.

'Yeah... I'm fine...'

The Hollow is leaning up against a building, not too far from his hide-away, and Zangetsu is a few feet away, facing him. The Hollow remembers how he had thought about missing Zangestu when he was about to die, and the fact that it seems ridiculous now. The zanpakutô did save his life, however, by sending Ichigo away.

'Ichigo's gonna go to the Soul Society to deal with me, isn't he?' the Hollows says, glancing at Zangetsu. The old man remains silent and averts his gaze from the Hollow. The albino continues, 'He's able to block my view of what's happening, but I know you can still see what's going on. Please, Zangetsu. I need to know.'

'Yes,' the zanpakutô says finally. 'Yes, he's travelling there now.'

Hollow Ichigo nods. 'There's nothing I can do, is there?'

Zangetsu bows his head. 'I'm sorry. I don't think there is much hope left for you.'

The Hollow closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. 'In that case, there's something I have to do.'

'Very well,' Zangetsu says, and for once the two of them actually understand each other. Both of them contemplate at that moment that if they hadn't spent their lives annoying or avoiding each other so much, they might have understood each other all along.

* * *

The Hollow enters the hide-away, but instead of making his way to the second room he instead heads for the cardboard boxes in the corner. A few are open and the drawings that were inside them are strewn out on the ground next to them, implying that Rukia was looking at them before she must have sensed the increasing spiritual pressure from both Ichigo and his Hollow as they released their Bankai, and rushed to the scene.

The Hollow sinks to his knees and picks up a few of them. Most are of events in his previous life that he remembers: going to the dōjō to become stronger; a trip to the beach when he was eight that he took with his family. Simple things that he would have smiled at and shrugged off when talking about them while he still had his life. Things that he misses so badly now.

He's not too bad at drawing, and he does practice a lot. Better than Rukia, anyway. He grins as he thinks about how she draws everyone as animals, mainly rabbits and occasionally bears.

He picks up another picture, a drawing of his mother. Masaki Kurosaki is smiling joyfully in the picture, one eye closed. This is a vivid memory of her coming to pick him up from the dōjō after he won one of his toughest fights ever, against Tatsuki Arisawa. He was nine years old, and he was so very proud of himself. Masaki had been overjoyed to see that he hadn't finished the day crying like he had often done before.

He places the picture on the ground again, feeling a deep sadness building up inside him. No. He has to keep it together. He doesn't have much longer and he's not going to break down. He has to stay strong.

Hollow Ichigo notices another drawing next to where he found the one of Masaki, and this one is not one he has created himself. He reaches out for it and studies it carefully.

Two bunny rabbits. One with short black hair and one strand falling in between the eyes, wearing a black shihakushô. The other one with spiky white hair and a white shihakushô. The two are standing together, the hands practically touching, slightly mirroring the original drawing except Rukia hasn't done all the other friends in the background. And he doesn't have orange hair.

The Hollow smiles sadly as he gazes down at the drawing of himself and Rukia. She must have drawn this quickly for him when she sped off ahead. He clutches the drawing to his chest and takes it into the second room, where he places it with the original drawing in the draw. He takes one final look at both of the drawings, then closes the draw.

.

'So you decided to return after all!' Kurotsuchi says delightedly when Ichigo enters the captain's private lab, having been shown in by the lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Ichigo sighs.

'You better not take this as an opportunity to dissect me or anything, Mayuri. I'm serious. Just extract him in the safest way possible. Then destroy him.'

''Destroy him'?' Kurotsuchi echoes incredulously. 'Something that interesting? You have to allow me to run experiments on the creature before taking such drastic measures!'

'Fine!' Ichigo mutters wearily. 'Just... just get rid of him. I don't want him in my mind anymore.'

_'King, no!' _comes a muffled and distant noise inside Ichigo's head. The Substitute Soul Reaper jumps, startled. He thought he had managed to block off the Hollow but the creature has managed to get through anyway.

_'Please don't do this!'_ the Hollow begs, and Ichigo can hear actual fear in his voice. Ichigo glares down at the ground and says coldly, _'You're evil, and you're not getting any second chances.'_

_ 'I'd rather die than be experimented on by that crackpot! Please don't let this happen!'_

_ 'Tough luck, bastard. You want me dead one moment, and now you want my help? There's no reason why I should show you mercy.'_

The Hollow gulps. Ichigo raises his head, satisfied that he has won the argument.

'Well, come on then,' Kurotsuchi says, grinning at Ichigo. He motions towards a huge black operating table. Ichigo eyes it suspiciously and Kurotsuchi laughs. 'I swear, I'm not going to run any... unnecessary experiments on you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I have quite a simple way for extracting your Hollow.'

'That being?' Ichigo questions.

'Well, you could always wait and find out,' Kurotsuchi says, giving him a creepy smile. He reaches over to a desk near the operating table and pulls a machine in the shape of a helmet off. It looks so typically like a horror movie cliché that Ichigo snorts with laughter.

'That's not going to steal my memories or brainwash me, is it?' he asks.

Kurotsuchi fails to see the joke. 'No, this is simply for sucking out the spiritual pressure of your Hollow and therefore retrieving the entity itself from your mind-'

'Okay, I get the picture: sciency stuff,' Ichigo says with a small laugh. 'Why should we wait?'

'Such hastiness,' Kurotsuchi muses. 'Are you, perhaps, afraid of your Hollow?'

The smile freezes on Ichigo's face. 'Just get on with it!' he snaps.

'Well, make yourself comfortable I wouldn't want one of my specimens- sorry, patients, to feel aggravated during the experiment. Actually, it's probably a better idea if you remained docile throughout the operation.'

'Wait- what're you gonna-?'

Before Ichigo can finish the sentence he feels a jab in his arm and sees Nemu pulling away a bottle full of bright purple liquid with a needle away from his skin.

'What was in that?!' Ichigo howls.

'Oh come now, surely you've had anaesthetic before?' Kurotsuchi says, letting out one of his bone-chilling little laughs. 'This should knock you out long enough for me to complete the experiment, and if you have weakened the Hollow like I asked to you then it should the same effect on the creature too. Operations are so much easier to perform when the patient doesn't struggle.'

'Son of a...' Ichigo mutters, recalling that normal anaesthetic isn't usually bright purple, already his eyelids beginning to grow heavy. He feels Nemu leading him towards the operating table and the next thing he knows he's being strapped down (although this seems unnecessary as he will soon be unconscious).

Ichigo mutters something else, the words all slurred together, sounding suspiciously like a string of colourful language. Kurotsuchi just laughs again and Nemu remains as emotionless as ever.

The last thing Ichigo remembers before everything fades away is Kurotsuchi laughing once more, accompanied by him distinctly saying, 'To you and your Hollow, I wish you... sweet dreams.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Posting this every day is hard. If chapter 17 doesn't come tomorrow, I'm sorry. I'll still try, though :)**

* * *

**Sixteen**

'Lieutenant Kuchiki!' Momo Hinamori beams at Rukia as she comes through the Senkaimon into the Soul Society.

'Hello, Lieutenant Hinamori,' Rukia greets her in a hasty voice. 'I'm sorry, but I have urgent business to attend to. Do you know if Ichigo Kurosaki has visited the Department of Research and Development?'

'The Substitute Soul Reaper?' Momo looks confused. 'No, I haven't heard any news of his arrival...'

'Ichigo's here?' Renji asks, appearing from around a corner with Izuru Kira and Shuuhei Hisagi. 'What for?'

But Rukia's already flashstepping along the roofs of the nearby buildings towards the Department of Research and Development. Momo watches her go with a worried expression on her face and murmurs, 'I wonder what could be wrong?'

'If it involves Ichigo, anything,' Renji replies with a sigh.

.

Rukia raps loudly on the large front door of the Squad Twelve building. A few moments later it is answered by the lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

'Lieutenant Kuchiki?'

'Is Ichigo in there?' Rukia demands breathlessly, an extremely panicked look on her face.

'He participating in a private experiment with my captain,' Nemu says in a monotone voice.

'I need to see him. At once.'

'I'm sorry, but my captain has given strict orders not to allow anyone to interrupt the procedure,' Nemu says, giving her an apologetic smile.

'Please, Lieutenant,' Rukia begs. 'It's an emergency. Ichigo is making a huge mistake and I have to stop him.'

'Perhaps if I were to bend a few rules the consequences would not be so severe,' comes a familiar voice from behind Rukia. She turns to see her captain, Jushirô Ukitake.

'Captain!' she exclaims.

'Good to see you, Rukia,' he says, smiling down at her. He looks back up at Nemu and says, 'Surely you wouldn't deny her access if I'm with her?'

Nemu bows her head. 'Very well.'

She leads them into an extremely dark hall full of strange-looking devices and oddly shaped machines. Even some of the members of the squad look disfigured, with strange facial features or in some cases, extra limbs. Rukia shivers at the thought of what would have happened to her if she had joined this squad, and is extremely grateful that she was instead placed in Squad Thirteen, under Captain Ukitake.

'Right this way,' Nemu says as they walk across the hall. Rukia tries not to look at some of the 'experiments', especially the ones that seem to involve people. She catches a glimpse of a huge glass capsule containing electric blue coloured liquid and a human figure. Rukia gulps at the thought of the state they might find Ichigo in. Hooked up to a horrific machine seems about the nicest condition in Rukia's mind, having seen all the other dreadful experiments.

_How can the Head Captain and Central 46 allow this_, Rukia wonders. She notices how her captain is striding ahead, ignoring the terrible sights within this hall, and she scurries after him.

_I'm going to have nightmares about this place._

Nemu leads them through a door at the end of the hall into a small tunnel. Rukia surveys all the doors along this corridor, noticing how they all have numbers carefully imprinted in the hard, dark grey metal, as if they are prison cells. She has no desire whatsoever to see what's on the other side of those doors, but curiosity gets the better of her anyway.

'Are these cells?' she asks.

'They're living quarters for our patients,' Nemu answers, replying immediately as if she's been asked the question lots of times before.

'Is Ichigo in one of them?' Ukitake questions.

'He's in Master Mayuri's private lab.'

They reach the end of the tunnel to be greeted with a large iron door with a giant rusty wheel for a handle. It looks far to heavy for one person to turn, but Nemu grips it easily and rotates it with hardly any effort. Rukia has to remind herself that Nemu was created by Kurotsuchi, and she is known for her inhuman strength.

'Master Mayuri, Captain Jushirô Ukitake and Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of Squad Thirteen are here to see you,' Nemu announces.

'Not now, Nemu!' the captain of Squad Twelve snaps, appearing from behind a large desk covered in papers. 'I specifically requested that this process is not to be interrupted!'

'Come now, Mayuri,' Ukitake speaks up. 'Surely another captain and his lieutenant should be allowed access to this place under important conditions?'

'Well, now, what do you want?' Kurotsuchi demands.

Ukitake looks expectantly at Rukia. She clears her throat and steps forward.

'Ichigo is making a big mistake,' she tells him. 'This Hollow is a part of his soul and to take him away would not be right. Killing him would be an act of evil.'

'Oh, don't worry,' Kurotsuchi rasps. 'As much as Ichigo Kurosaki may want his Hollow dead, I can assure you, I would rather keep the creature alive for experiments.'

'You're extracting Ichigo's Hollow?' Ukitake says incredulously. 'Mayuri, this could be an extremely dangerous procedure. What if you harm Ichigo?'

'Oh come now, who's the scientist here? I know what I am doing!'

Rukia gasps as she notices the operating table in the centre of the room. Up until then, she'd had her gazed fixed on Kurotsuchi in an effort to keep him from completing the experiment with all her willpower. But now she has seen her best friend strapped down to the black table, unconscious, a machine helmet on his head, wires pouring from it onto another machine on a smaller table beside it.

'Ichigo!' Rukia whimpers.

'The operation is in process,' Kurotsuchi says. 'I'm afraid if I were to halt it now, the consequences would be bad for both Ichigo Kurosaki and his Hollow. The extraction has already begun.'

Rukia gulps and tries to hold it together, although she can feel herself breaking inside. _Why did Ichigo have to decide to do this? Why did he have to try and kill his Hollow? __Why did he have to come here?_ Rukia closes her eyes and whispers, 'What are you going to do to the Hollow?'

'Run many experiments, of course! I've never gotten to see an inner Hollow before, and this will be truly fascinating! There's only a handful of them in the whole world and the other Vizoreds refused to come here! Ichigo Kurosaki came to me and this is such a rare opportunity...'

Rukia has heard enough. She cannot stop Kurotsuchi from extracting Hollow Ichigo but she can try to stop him from running gruesome experiments on him. She takes one last look at the orange-haired Substitute Soul Reaper then turns and walks away as calmly as she can. She is so deep in thought that she is able to ignore the horrific sights that greet her once again as she walks through the main hall. Once out of the building, she leans up against the wall and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. She needs to contact the higher-ups to see whether they can put an end to Kurotsuchi's madness. But then what? What will they do with the Hollow. Will he be locked away for the rest of his life? Treated as if he is a dangerous, evil creature that needs to be under constant surveillance?

'Rukia,' comes her captain's voice from beside her, making her jump. She opens her eyes to see Ukitake gazing at her worriedly, having also left the Department of Research and Development.

'Why has Ichigo suddenly decided to deal with his Hollow?' Ukitake asks. 'And why is it that you care so much about the creature?'

'The Hollow is a lost piece of his soul that was left behind when Ichigo regained his Soul Reaper powers having undergone Hollowfication,' Rukia croaks. 'A part of his soul that was unable to fight off becoming a Hollow.'

Ukitake scratches his chin thoughtfully. 'But why would Ichigo want a part of his soul destroyed?'

'He doesn't know,' Rukia whispers. 'He thinks the Hollow is an evil creature that was born on that day.'

'Rukia, how do you know all this?'

'I... I'm friends with his Hollow. I visit Ichigo's inner world in my dreams every night.'

Ukitake opens his mouth to say something but at that moment, a hell butterfly appears above their heads. Rukia holds up her hand and the butterfly lands on her index finger.

_'All captains and lieutenants are to report immediately for a meeting with the Head Captain. All captains and lieutenants are to report...'_

The message repeats itself a couple more times before the butterfly flutters off. Ukitake gives her a meaningful look and together the two flashstep off towards the meeting room.

.

_'All captains and lieutenants are to report immediately for a meeting with the Head Captain...'_

'Curse them for interrupting me at such an important moment!' Kurotsuchi snaps. 'Damn them! Nemu, go to the meeting and tell them I cannot make it!'

'Yes, Master Mayuri.' Nemu bows and then makes her way out of the private lab. Kurotsuchi turns to face the Substitute Soul Reaper on the operating table. Ichigo is still unconscious but the extraction is actually taking not that long at all. Kurotsuchi is gleeful that soon, so very _soon_, he will be able to experiment on a creature he has never gotten his hands on before.

A matter of about half-an-hour later, Ichigo begins to stir. He tries to sit up, and when he realises he's strapped down he starts to struggle.

'Hey... why've I woken up? Is it over? My head hurts!'

'Yes, I imagine it would. I do believe the process is complete!'

'Then...' Ichigo's face scrunches up in confusion. 'Where is he?'

'Your Hollow? The creature was an entity within your soul and so doesn't actually have a body to sustain its form. I'll need to create a gigai.'

'But then... where is he right now?'

'Are you familiar with Project Spearhead?'

There's silence for about ten seconds and then Ichigo shouts, 'You've turned him into a _mod soul?!'_

The scientist grins and points towards the little table beside the big black one Ichigo is lying on. The Substitute Soul Reaper stares at the machine on top of it and just next to the machine...

A tiny white pill.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Ichigo mutters, unable to prevent himself from thinking, _It would be so easy just to squash it. He's never been so vulnerable_

No. It was cowardly enough going up behind the Hollow's back and stabbing him, but this...

'If you're going to make a gigai for him then... you'll need to know what he looks like...'

'Already taken care of.'

'Huh?'

'I was able to access your memories and have the data stored already.'

'Hey, you promised you wouldn't do anything to do with my memories!' Ichigo protests.

'I promised not to _steal_ your memories,' Kurotsuchi says with a sly smile.

There's a knock on the door and a man's voice from outside it says, 'Captain Kurotsuchi, the Head Captain sent a message saying that he doesn't care how serious the situation is, you need to attend the captains and lieutenants meeting.'

'You were supposed to go for a meeting?' Ichigo says, frowning deeply.

'Irrelevant!' Kurotsuchi spits. 'But now the operation's over, I suppose I have no good excuse now.'

'Sir, the Head Captain has also requested that Ichigo Kurosaki must come as well,' the voice on the other side says.

'Oh damn, am I in trouble?' Ichigo wonders aloud.


	17. Chapter 17

**My way of showing swearwords (****) are not proving that I am afraid to write the words down, or anything immature like that. They're simply there for the humor.**

* * *

**Seventeen**

'Captain Kurotsuchi,' booms the Head Captain's voice from the end of the room as the scientist enters the meeting room with the Substitute Soul Reaper trailing behind. He has been to a captains meeting before but never one where all the captains are present, plus all the lieutenants. He looks over at Squad Thirteen to see Ukitake giving him a brief smile. Rukia doesn't even look at him.

'What is the meaning of this? Arriving so late deserves a punishment!'

'Yes, well, what if the reason I was late is far more important than going along to a ridiculous meeting?' Kurotsuchi says irritably.

'Insolence!' Yamamoto snaps. 'The reason I have called this meeting is because of you and the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. Captain Hirako informs me that the two of you are participating in a dangerous experiment.'

Of course. Why else would he have been called here too? Ichigo bites his lip and glares in Squad Five's direction. Since when has Shinji been the type to tell on people? Shinji rolls his eyes at the Substitute Soul Reaper, wearing an expression that says: _You asked for it. We warned you not to do anything._

Ichigo morphs his face so his clearly shows: _What the ****, Shinji? Since when has the Soul Society ever given a **** about our inner Hollow problem anyway? Why the **** would you tell them what's going on, you piece of ****?!_

Their non-verbal conversation continues until Captain Kyoraku clears his throat.

'I'm guessing this is not something we wanna hear, eh Ichigo?' he says with a slight laugh.

Ichigo turns to face the other captains again. 'I guess this is about my Hollow.'

'Obviously,' Soi Fon says stiffly.

'The extraction of a creature so dangerous could threaten the Soul Society,' Yamamoto continues. 'To not inform us of your motives was unacceptable. Captain Hirako understood this and he believed, given that he is a fellow Vizored, that this situation should be monitored Has the extraction begun?'

'It's already complete,' Kurotsuchi says in a bored voice. 'This, of course, means I have a new creature to study, so if you don't mind, I would very much like to get back to my lab.'

'You will stay where you are, Captain Kurotsuchi,' Yamamoto growls. The scientist makes a 'Hrmph!' noise and makes his way over to where his lieutenant is standing.

'Ichigo Kurosaki!' Yamamoto calls. 'Explain yourself!'

'He's too dangerous,' Ichigo answers. 'I'm sick of having him in my head the whole time, when I know he could destroy everything I care about-'

'Permission to speak, Head Captain?' comes a voice from where Squad Thirteen is standing. Perhaps it's because it's so unusual for a lieutenant to have the courage to speak up so abruptly, but Yamamoto says, 'I will allow this, Lieutenant Kuchiki.'

'Ichigo is wrong,' Rukia says softly. She now has everyone's attention, and they all stare at her curiously. She takes a deep breath and continues, 'I know his inner Hollow. I trust him.'

There are a few collective gasps from around the room. Captain Komamura is one of the first to recover and he demands, 'Why is this?'

'I've met him numerous times,' Rukia answers, 'and I know he is not evil. He would never destroy anything Ichigo cares about, because technically the two are one and the same.'

'Rukia, that's not true!' Ichigo hisses. She ignores him.

'Ichigo Kurosaki, I have given Lieutenant Kuchiki permission to speak, and we will hear her out,' the Head Captain calls out. 'You, Substitute Soul Reaper, will remain silent.'

Ichigo looks as if he's going to argue with this, but in the end he shuts his mouth and stays quiet.

'How do you know his Hollow?' Yamamoto says, turning back to Rukia.

'I've visited his inner world in my dreams,' Rukia replies, and more gasps come out from the captains and lieutenants. 'For a while now I've been going there, and I know for a fact that the Hollow is a split-off part of his soul, meaning that he has all of Ichigo's memories.'

'Interesting,' Kurotsuchi says looking excited. He turns to Ichigo and says, 'You never mentioned that part.'

'That's because it's not true!' Ichigo snarls. 'He's an evil creature that was born when I went through the Hollowfication process! Ask the other Vizoreds!'

'We don't know,' Shinji admits. 'As I said, it's as if our Hollow's don't exist anymore, because we concentrate really hard on suppressing them. We don't really know which origin story is true.'

'_I_ know,' Rukia says stubbornly. 'He is _not_ evil, and one day this idiot will realise that.' She gestures at Ichigo, earning a few chuckles from around the room.

'If you've been entering his inner world, then shouldn't you have reported this to your superiors?' Soi Fon says coldly, unable to find anything in this situation funny.

'I will take the blame for that,' Captain Ukitake says immediately. 'Rukia did inform me but I never reported it.'

Rukia stares at her captain. Why's he taking the fall for her? What he has just said in front of everyone else is a lie. Why would he do that?

'Very well,' the Head Captain says. 'Rukia Kuchiki, we are to understand that this Hollow is extremely dangerous and powerful. Are you denying this?'

'No,' Rukia answers. 'He_ is_ very powerful, but not evil.'

'He hate me and wants me dead,' Ichigo growls. 'Don't tell me you're going to lie about that?'

'I believe the Head Captain told you to hold your tongue,' Rukia says in a sweet voice, finally acknowledging him talking to her. Again, a few people laugh at how firm Rukia can be with him.

'He feels as if his life has been stolen,' Rukia continues. 'When this dolt when through the Hollowfication process, his soul split apart and a part of it wasn't able to fight off becoming a Hollow. That part was trapped in his inner world, and he wants his life back. That,' she says, fixing her violet eyes on Ichigo once more, 'is why he hates you. Plus, you never considered him more than an evil Hollow that needs to be eliminated.'

'He's tricked you,' Ichigo snaps back. 'None of this is true. He can't be me, 'cause I'm pretty sure I don't have a psychotic grin on my face twenty-four/seven and I don't do the creepy laughter-'

'He does that when he's around you, because he hates you,' Rukia interrupts. 'When you're not there, his personality is a lot like yours.'

'Like hell it is!'

'You're so narrow-minded, you refuse to see the truth-'

'That's because it's not the truth, Rukia!'

'It is the truth!' Rukia argues. 'Even ask your zanpakutô, Ichigo!'

The two of them seem to have forgotten that there are twenty-five other people in the room with them.

'This is so typically Ichigo and Rukia, eh Jushirô?' Kyoraku chuckles.

Ukitake smiles. 'Come now, you two. We probably need to get on with the meeting.'

The two of them fix their glares on Rangiku Matsumoto when they hear her say, 'They're quite adorable together, aren't they?'

'Moving on,' Yamamoto says, clearing his throat. 'We need to take a course of action. What is to be done with this Hollow?'

'Just let me add, he attacked Byakuya!' Ichigo shouts, desperate to get his point across. 'Ask him!'

'This is true,' Byakuya says quietly.

'He was protecting you, fool!' Rukia snarls at Ichigo.

'He almost killed your own brother and you still want to defend him-'

'I wish to study it,' Mayuri Kurotsuchi pipes up. 'I have never come across one before because their hosts never want to cooperate.' At this, Shinji, Rose and Kensei all look around the room absent mindedly, seeming to find it far more interesting than usual.

'Captain Kurotsuchi,' Yamamoto says. 'I'm trusting you to keep the creature in confinement and conclude exactly how dangerous it is. If the Hollow seems threatening to the Soul Society, then it will have to be destroyed.'

Rukia goes cold. Surely they will sense the Hollow's spiritual pressure and know exactly how powerful he is. She wonders what kind of state he's in right now. As he's in the horrific Department of Research and Development, she dreads to think.

Kurotsuchi grins, and Yamamoto says, 'You are all dismissed.'

.

'Ichigo, you... IDIOT!' Rukia yells, landing a blow on his head alongside the last word once they're out of the meeting room.

'Don't you get it?!' she shouts at him. 'Don't you see what you've done?!'

'Whoa, Rukia, calm down,' comes Renji's voice from behind her. She spins around and kicks him in the stomach. 'Don't get involved, moron!'

'I did the right thing!' Ichigo yelps. 'I'm not going to threaten my friends and family by having him around!'

'He would never hurt them, they're his friends and family too!' Rukia screams at him.

'THAT'S NOT TRUE!'

'YES IT IS, YOU STUPID SON OF A-'

'Sure you wanna finish that,' Renji says mildly. 'You might get kicked out of the Kuchiki clan for having such a foul mouth.'

The look Rukia gives him makes his blood go cold.

'S-s-sorry,' he stutters.

Momo Hinamori, Yachiru Kusajishi, Rangiku Matsumoto and Nanao Ise all appear from around the corner. Yachiru bounces up and down and squeals, 'Hey Ichi! You and Ruki were really funny back there!'

'Lieutenant Kusajishi!' Nanao scolds but Yachiru is still really excited.

'Ruki and Ichi are funny!'

''Ruki'?' Rukia echoes, wondering why Yachiru has only bothered to knock one letter off to get her latest nickname.

'She's right, that was quite fun to watch!' Rangiku laughs.

'Rangiku,' Momo says wearily. 'That's not very nice.'

'I hope you guys are right, and that Hollow is strong!' Yachiru giggles. ''Cause that means that Kenny will have a great time fighting him!'

_Hey, that would be a great idea, if there wasn't the probability of my Hollow finishing Kenpachi off,_ Ichigo thinks.

Rukia turns to face him again and hisses, 'I hope you're satisfied now!'

'Rukia,' Ichigo mutters weakly but she's already disappeared in a flash. He figures there's nothing else to do but head back to the Department of Research and Development and warn Kurotsuchi that he will have to be really, _really_ careful.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, here it is: I started writing this at about midnight last night and finished at around two in the morning. Because evidently I had nothing better to do, including sleep. I went over it with spell check this morning (and found about fifty thousand errors) but it should be okay now.**

**Should be.**

**Aside from that, it's the most depressing chapter I've written in this story. It's not too bad now, compared to how it _was_ before I edited it this morning. It was _really_ depressing. The things I think up at two in the morning!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**(PS. by the way, you guys are great! You know, for reviewing and everything. Have I ever mentioned that?)**

**(PPS. the song is 'Mad World', the Gary Jules version.)**

* * *

**Eighteen**

_Tonight, locate the spirit energy of loneliness You'll find the truth._

That's all it says, on a small piece of paper. No bright colours, no stupid code, no crappy drawings. Just the message.

He finds it on his desk right after he pushes his soul back into his body, having returned from the Soul Society. The note must have been left soon after she ran away from him after the meeting. He knows what to do, but he still feels sceptical There _is_ no truth that he needs to discover. There is no proof that what she told him is true.

Nevertheless, in his dreams, he visits the side-ways world.

.

* * *

It's raining lightly when he arrives, and he cannot spot Zangetsu anywhere. He wonders briefly whether the zanpakutô spirit has somewhere to shelter from the weather. He hopes so, because he knows his emotions often make it rain.

He closes his eyes and concentrates as hard as he can. He may be crap at sensing any spirit energy, but he'll give it his best shot. For Rukia.

There: a very faint trace of loneliness and isolation. He wonders why he would sense those feelings. He was expecting negative ones, yes, but he thought they'd be more.. evil.

This is sad. Very sad.

Without really meaning to, he makes the rain come down a little harder.

Before he knows it, he has reached his destination. He makes his way over to the wall of a building and feels places his hand on the cool blue metal. To his surprise, a faded red door replaces a part of the wall. Gingerly, he reaches down and grabs the door handle, twisting it then gently pushing the door open. He is greeted by the sight of a dark room, but the light of the open door at the end leading into another room illuminates it so he can see a load of cardboard boxes in a corner and papers strewn across the floor. He closes the door he came through behind him and approaches the papers.

Isshin.

Masaki.

Yuzu.

Karin.

He sees all their faces on the papers. Different pictures of them, like memories. There's one that he can recall in his mind quite easily, of a time when he and his family went to the beach. Another when his mother picked him up from the dōjō. Are these pictures supposed to represent parts of his life he remembers? But they're not photos; they're drawings.

Not ones done by Rukia.

Someone else.

How in the hell does the Hollow know about these events in his life?!

Furious, Ichigo surveys others. Pictures of his friends, most of them from his point of view, as if the person who drew these was there.

Another thing: these drawings are so familiar.

He himself draws in this style.

Great. So he shares that in common with his Hollow.

Tossing the ones he's looked at aside, he looks at some of the others.

'Fantasies' is the only word he can use to describe them.

One where the Hollow is defeating him. Ichigo glares at it angrily, and is about to throw it down when he realises... it's a flip chart.

He turns the next page to see the Hollow smiling. Not evil smiling. Happy smiling.

The next page shows exactly the same thing, except colour is beginning to enter the skin and hair and the shihakushô is darkening. Ichigo skips through, watching as the albino's hair turns orange and the Hollow becomes Ichigo Kurosaki.

He then sees the Hollow reuniting with his family and friends.

_Ichigo's_ family and friends.

Why the hell does the Hollow want his life so badly?! It belongs to _Ichigo_!

In his fury, Ichigo closes his eyes tight and he hears a smashing sound in the room next door. He walks over to the door to investigate. The room is rather bare, only really the white bed, the desk and the chair. But in the right corner when he walks in, he can see a small mirror which, under normal circumstances, probably wouldn't even be noticed. However, now it is smashed and the broken shards and spread out across the surrounding area. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he feels as if something is drawing him closer.

He kneels down and gazes at the shard closest to him. He can see himself, clearly, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, surrounded by small white boxes, with Zangetsu behind him yelling to pull the zanpakutô hilt out of one very specific box before he becomes a Hollow.

'What the...?' Ichigo murmurs, gazing down at the mirror shard, wondering why it is showing a memory.

The Ichigo in the picture has grasped the zanpakutô and has pulled it out of the box. He begins to glow and at the moment the light dims he yells, 'Yes! I've got my powers back!'

He is now wearing the black shihakushô once more, meaning he is a Soul Reaper. But the Ichigo looking into the mirror never remembers this; as soon as he pulled zanpakutô out of the box he left the inner world and was able to fight off becoming fully Hollow. He never remained in the inner world. This isn't right.

The Zangetsu in the memory is also staring in disbelief at Ichigo.

'You... you're not...' he begins, trailing off.

Ichigo turns to face him. 'I need to go now and finish training, right?'

Zangetsu looks stricken.'You've already left.'

'Wh-what?' Ichigo says confusedly. 'I'm still here. I need to leave and complete the training. I need to go now. I have to save Rukia.'

'You're already doing it,' Zangetsu says.

'N... no I'm not,' Ichigo says crossly, beginning to look extremely frustrated. 'How do I leave this place, Old Man? I have to-'

He yelps as he stares at his reflection in a nearby building. The bright orange hair is growing lighter and lighter until it fades into white. His shihakushô, too, is morphing into the same shade, as well as his skin. He watches in horror as his brown eyes glow and settle as a disturbing yellow, the sclera darkening to black.

'Old M-man?' he whispers. 'What h-h-has hap-p-pened?'

Zangetsu closes his eyes. 'I'm so sorry. You're not Ichigo anymore. You're a Hollow.'

'W-w-what?' the albino Ichigo stutters. 'What are you t-t-talking about?!'

'Ichigo has indeed regained his Soul Reaper powers,' Zangetsu continues sadly. 'But a small part of his soul wasn't strong enough to fight the Hollowfication.'

'No!' the Hollow whimpers.

'I'm sorry,' Zangetsu repeats.

'No!' the Hollow cries, terror covering his face. 'No... I can't... I can't be a...'

He begins to hyperventilate, spinning wildly around as if trying to find a way to escape the side-ways world.

'No no no no no!' he sobs. 'I have to get out. I have to get to the Soul Society. I HAVE TO SAVE RUKIA!'

'You are going to,' Zangetsu says forcefully. 'The other Ichigo, who this body belongs to, is going to do that. You will help me protect him.'

'NO!' Hollow Ichigo screams. 'I CAN'T JUST GET TRAPPED HERE! HE CAN'T STEAL MY LIFE!'

'He_ is_ you,' Zangetsu says gently.

'Help me get out!' the Hollow begs, becoming completely hysterical when he notices his actual voice has changed pitch as part of becoming a Hollow. 'Please, I have to save Rukia! I have to... I can't get trapped here! Please let me out!'

'I can't. I'm sorry!'

'No!' the Hollow wails. He shoots off, out of the water with all the boxes, into the inner world which has stopped crumbling and is now frozen still, with no life whatsoever.

He throws himself at many different buildings, watching them crumble down, hurting himself in the process, but he doesn't seem to care.

.

* * *

Ichigo throws the shard down on the floor, a horrified look on his face. That... that can't have been true... it isn't possible...

He gazes into another shard, seeing his fight with Renji. The Hollow is also watching, but when Renji brings the sword down in what might be a fatal blow, the Hollow cries out and a mask appears under Ichigo's shihakushô, so the blow isn't as bad as it could have been. In another shard, the same thing happens in his fight with Kenpachi. The one next to it features the fight with Byakuya. Both Zangetsu and the Hollow are watching, worried looks on their faces. When they both realise Ichigo can move no more, and Byakuya is about to administer the finishing blow, the Hollow collects all of his spirit energy together and fights as hard as he can for dominance. Ichigo is thrust aside and the Hollow takes control of the body.

The Hollow is so overjoyed to be free at last. The Ichigo who is watching the memory can hear his thoughts:

_**'I'm free! I did it! Now I can keep the body and see them again! **__**I'll**__** protect all of them and I'll save Rukia! He can't have it back! This is **__**my**__** life!'**_

The hatred that has been building up inside the Hollow is released and projected straight at Byakuya in a sadistic blood-lust. The Hollow had been angry for too long. Anyone will do, as long as they pay for the injustice of his imprisonment. The Hollow will kill this man, the one who threatened Rukia's existence

_ 'DISAPPEAR!'_

'NO!' the Hollow screams as he loses control of one of his arms and it reaches up to wrench the Hollow mask off his face. 'What are you doing?! You're weak! I can finish him off if you leave it to me! NOOOOOOO!'

Again, his thoughts can be heard for the Ichigo watching:

_** 'No! No! I can't lose! I have to get back what was stolen! You can't do this! You can't... please, no! WHY?! I WANT MY LIFE BACK! I WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN! I WANT TO RESCUE RUKIA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!'**_

* * *

'Why do hate him so much?' Zangetsu says in another shard.

'Do you know what it's like to lose your life to another who is apparently the 'rightful owner', even when you know you are too?' the Hollow says bitterly.

Zangetsu doesn't reply.

The two are on a high up building, Zangetsu standing on his pole and the Hollow sitting with his legs dangling over the edge.

'I will destroy him,' Hollow Ichigo vows. 'He doesn't even acknowledge me as another person, as a part of his soul- he just thinks I'm an evil Hollow. I tried to help him, Zangetsu, like you asked, but he rejected me.'

.

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces_

_worn out places_

_worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_going nowhere_

_going nowhere_

_._

Now another memory: the Hollow has just been saved from Muramasa by Ichigo.

He has no idea why.

Ichigo admitted that the Hollow is a part of his soul, but he doesn't want him there. He still thinks at that point that the 'evil' creature was born during the Hollowfication, and has no idea that the Hollow technically _is_ him. In the memory, the Hollow is curled up in a ball in the hide-away, wondering why. Why can't Ichigo see it? Why...?

.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_no expression_

_no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_no tomorrow_

_no tomorrow_

_._

_**'I wish I was dead,'**_ the Hollow thinks, loud and clear for the Ichigo who is watching to hear, his sadness mixing with hatred. **_'My existence is pointless. I'm never going to see them again. Never ever ever.'_**

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_when people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad World_

_Mad World_

_._

_**'Please let it end.'**_

.

Now the Hollow is drawing pictures in the memory, so he won't forget. His childhood, his family, his friends. He spends a while on a picture of his seventh birthday, knowing now that he no longer has a birthday.

It was stolen, too.

.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_happy birthday_

_happy birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_sit and listen_

_sit and listen_

_._

He'll have it back, one day. He'll kill the person who took it, and it will be his once more.

**_'I'll kill him. I'll have my life back.'_**

But he no longer exists out there.

The _other_ Ichigo does.

.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_no one knew me_

_no one knew me_

_Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson?_

_look right through me_

_look right through me_

_._

He plasters an evil looking grin on his face.

_**'I'm gonna enjoy destroying him.'**_

* * *

Ichigo steps away from the broken mirror shards, to shocked to think of anything. He backs away until he bumps into the desk. He turns, and, with trembling hands, opens the bottom draw to gaze at the two pictures drawn by Rukia inside.

.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_when people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad World_

_Mad World_

_Enlarging Your World_

_Mad World_


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

It's like slipping into an old nightmare; surely, since this is happening in his dream, it _is_ a nightmare.

Ichigo falls to his knees, staring at the two drawings that Rukia has done. One is a picture of his Hollow and Rukia in the Chappy the Rabbit style, which must have been done on one of the numerous times Rukia came to the side-ways world. The other...

He thought it was lost. When he lost his Soul Reaper powers he searched around for it again, to remind him of time spent protecting everyone. But he knew it was lost, for it had disappeared soon after it was drawn, the first time he lost his powers. He had carried it with him whenever he was a Soul Reaper, almost as a good luck charm, including the time he faced off Byakuya and Renji to protect Rukia. He knew it was stupid to carry around such a childish drawing, but he kept it with him anyway. He lost the paper during the training; after all, he imagined it was probably ripped apart during the Hollowfication. Nevertheless, he kept up a small bit of hope that it had somehow made its way back to his home, but he never found it.

So how did it get here?

He stares at the nearest mirror shard, showing the Hollow shortly after first becoming a Hollow. He's calmed down now (in other words he has stopped crashing into buildings) and now he is standing on the edge of a skyscraper, staring around the inner world.

He frowns and reaches his hand inside an inner pocket of his shihakushô, unaware that anything was in there. He pulls out a folded bit of paper.

_**'I still have this? But I thought the other Ichigo would have taken this too...?'**_ comes his thoughts in confusion. He stares down at the picture that was given to him by Rukia when the body belonged to him. He closes his eyes and stores it back in the pocket.

Ichigo has seen enough. He feels so unbelievably sick. He has...

… been wrong all along.

Rukia was right.

The Hollow_ is_ a part of his soul that got left behind.

'What have I done?' Ichigo murmurs Outside, the rain pelts against the window, stronger than it has been in a long time. Why wouldn't he listen to them?

_What have I done?_

.

'How many are there?' Hollow Ichigo growls as another one comes crashing down at his feet. He's ever so tempted to kill them, after all, they _are_ attacking him. But he knows he'll only get into more trouble than he's in.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi has given him a gigai, complete with his sword. He's not even sure how that's possible, but then again, Kurotsuchi is a mad scientist with _a lot_ of equipment. The captain has put him up against a load of Soul Reapers from the twelfth Squad to test the Hollow's abilities. Even the ones that bother to release their zanpakutô are no match for him. He leaves them unconscious at his feet, and he can only say he's bored at the task he's been given. Shouldn't Kurotsuchi have realised by now that he is far more capable than these mere Soul Reapers?

'I understand that you posses the same powers as your Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki,' comes the captain of Squad Twelve's voice from the side of the arena he has been placed in, deep underneath the Department of Research and Development The Hollow sends a Soul Reaper that was coming at him into a wall effortlessly and turns to face the scientist.

'Yeah. So?'

'But you also posses Hollow powers, obviously.'

'So does he, when he has control of me.'

Kurotsuchi laughs. 'This, of course, means that it is pointless fighting these Soul Reapers as your powers are far too great, exceeding even that of a captain.'

Hollow Ichigo claps his hands together and says sarcastically, 'Ah! He finally gets it!'

Kurotsuchi nods. 'Well, we should probably wrap this up.'

The Hollow smiles. 'About time. I was wondering- you know I am stronger than everyone in this building, including you. So, what, you think you can just lock me up now you've finished your first little experiment? And you know, taking my sword away isn't gonna help 'cause even without it I could easily escape.'

Kurotsuchi chuckles under his breath. 'Is that so?'

'Yeah, it is,' the Hollow replies, sending the last of the Soul Reapers tumbling to the ground. He looks back up to the captain and says seriously, 'I want to leave now.'

'You can try,' Kurotsuchi says.

'And I will.'

'Go on then.' The captain is still smiling that infuriating smile. 'Be my guest.'

Rolling his eyes, irritated by the scientist's lack of worry, the Hollow flashsteps over to the door that leads to the stairs that will take him to the main hall above. He places his hand on the door handle, and watches as Kurotsuchi does nothing. It is unsettling to see that this seems, in no way, a threat to the captain. The Hollow looks at him suspiciously, before beginning to open the door.

Chuckling, Kurotsuchi pulls a small white capsule with a big red button at the top, and, with an obnoxious smirk at the Hollow, he presses his thumb on the button.

The Hollow's eyes widen in horror, and the next second his eyes close and his body falls backwards, to be caught by Nemu who conveniently flashsteps behind him. The small white pill leaps out of his mouth and falls on the cold marble floor.

Cackling, Kurotsuchi bends down and picks up the small white tablet. The Hollow's soul, trapped inside, instantly feels so terribly vulnerable There is no way for him to defend himself any more. The captain's grin widens and he says, 'Did you honestly think it would be that simple? I don't need to lock you up, just the simple press of one button and you're helpless! So: you're going to do exactly as I say and continue to be a part of my experiments, or I'll have you destroyed. Do I make myself clear?' he adds in a cheery voice.

Obviously, the Hollow can't say anything in the form he's in, but once he's placed back in the gigai he has a lot to say.

'WHAT THE HELL, YOU CRAZY SON OF A BI-' he breaks off as he notices Kurotsuchi's thumb hovering over the red button. The Hollow bites his lip and shuts up.

'Now, what should I have you do next?' the captain sneers. 'Perhaps I should lure Zaraki here, he'd be more than willing to fight you. Or maybe-'

'Hand it over,' comes Soi Fon's clear, cold voice from the stairs as she walks down with a group of men from the Punishment Force.

'What?' Kurotsuchi asks, turning to face her.

'The Hollow. Hand it over. Central 46 has ordered its immediate arrest until further notice.'

The Hollow backs away. Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good.

'But I haven't tried anything yet!' Kurotsuchi protests. 'I wish to try out its strength-'

'Enough!' Soi Fon barks. 'Men, capture the Hollow!'

Hollow Ichigo pulls his sword from behind his back and mutters, 'Oh well. They'll probably be better than the other Soul Reapers.'

They're not. A mere thirty seconds later all the men are lying unconscious at his feet, having all tried to attack and once. The Hollow doesn't have so much as a scratch on him. Soi Fon stares at him in shock, then draws her own sword.

_Finally, a captain. Might even be a challenge, _the Hollow thinks, though rather dully, because he'd rather leave this place and forget it ever existed, and he certainly doesn't want to be arrested.

Soi Fon launches at him and he lifts his sword to defend himself. She flashsteps behind him and he spins around to deflect her sword. Kurotsuchi watches in interest as the two of them fight for about five minutes, and he finds it most amusing how the Hollow is actually going easy on her. Finally, having collected enough information from watching, he presses the button and Soi Fon watches in confusion as the little white pill is knocked out of the gigai.

'Why didn't you just do that in the first place?!' she demands angrily, turning to face Kurotsuchi.

'I was merely curious to see how you'd handle fighting the Hollow.'

'How _I'd_ handle fighting _it_?!'

'The Hollow's powers greatly surpass your own, Captain Soi Fon.'

'All the more reason to lock it up,' she growls, glaring at the tiny white pill lying next to the gigai on the floor. She is tempted to stomp her foot and erase it forever, but she has her orders.

* * *

Rukia and her captain are completing paperwork in Ukitake's office when a hell butterfly flutters through the window and lands gracefully on the table. Both stare at it, awaiting its message.

_'Central 46 has decreed that the inner Hollow of Ichigo Kurosaki is to be executed tomorrow at noon and all captains and lieutenants are expected to attend the execution.'_

Her spiritual pressure flares in panic, her mind is thrown into a turmoil; this can't be happening, surely the message has been delivered incorrectly-

'Rukia,' Ukitake begins but she is already racing off, to where she doesn't know.

A part of her best friend is about to die.

Her _friend_ is going to die.

.

They've let him stay in his gigai, and he doesn't know why. Maybe it's to torment him- _you may have a body but you're still weak and helpless. You can do nothing, except wait to die._

They've put some kind of sealing Kidô on him meaning he can use no powers whatsoever to escape. It is nigh time now, and all is silent. Once again, he finds himself cursing Ichigo. It's all his fault. The Hollow wonders whether Ichigo even knows that his inner Hollow is about to be executed. If he does, he certainly doesn't give a damn. The Hollow remembers vividly how Ichigo came up behind him, concealing his spiritual pressure which is something Ichigo can't do, and stabbed him._ If only the idiot knew that I'm a part of him. Still, I wouldn't want his stupid pity, and I know that's all I'd get if he ever discovered that I'm a lost part of his soul. Ugh... I used to be glad that _I_ was the one who inherited the brains, but now... if he hadn't been so much of a complete and utter imbecile, none of this would have happened..._

'Hollow! Hollow!'

He jolts awake, unaware that he had even dozed off. He blinks and gazes blearily out of his cell, wondering who was calling out to him... or maybe that was just part of whatever dream he was having...

'Hollow!'

Then again, maybe not.

'Rukia!' he says in a startled whisper. 'What are you doing here?!'

She is standing next to an unconscious guard, grinning at him.

'How is it you always manage to get into trouble when I'm not around?' she says with a smirk.

He smiles back. 'I guess I just have a talent for it.'

'You'd better stand back,' she warns, and he gets up and backs away to the furthest corner, watching her carefully. She mutters a Kidô incantation under her breath and the door lock is engulfed in a blue fire. It falls to the ground, disfigured and useless. Rukia pushes the door open and says, 'Well- are you coming or not?'

'Coming, obviously.'

The two of them rush down the corridor, passing many unconscious Soul Reapers. The Hollow was being held in the Squad Six barracks, so luckily Rukia knows this place quite well given the captain is her brother and the lieutenant is her friend.

'Rukia- you're gonna get into a load of trouble for this,' the Hollow points out as they run along.

'I don't care!' Rukia replies stubbornly. 'I'm not just going to sit back and watch my friend get executed- you thought the same about me, remember?'

'I would have saved you,' the Hollow says quietly, 'if I hadn't been locked away in that stupid world.'

'I know,' Rukia says. 'You're a part of Ichigo's soul, and he saved me. I know how badly you wanted to.'

The two of them make it into an orchard, with walls surrounding it. They both contemplate jumping onto the roof and flashstepping away when they hear a voice shout, 'Hold it right there!'

Renji Abarai leaps off the top of the wall ahead of them, his sword drawn and already in Shikai. He surveys the Hollow in disdain before fixing his gaze on Rukia and saying, 'Rukia, do you realise how much trouble you'll get into for this?'

'Of course I do,' Rukia states, holding her head high. 'What matters is that I don't care.'

Renji's face morphs into a pained expression. 'If you fight, your punishment will be even worse.'

'Must I repeat myself?' Rukia says quietly. She leans forward. 'I. DON'T CARE.'

'Then you leave me no choice,' Renji mutters.

'Put the sword away, Renji,' the Hollow says in a bored voice.

'That's enough from you!' Renji snarls. He raises his sword but at that moment someone flashsteps behind him, catching him off-guard. Renji slumps forwards and lands in a heap at the bottom of the wall, unconscious. Rukia and the Hollow both stare at the newcomer.

'Thought you might need a bit of help,' says Ichigo.

* * *

**I know, this chapter is quite HichiRuki. Forget that, this whole fan ficion is. It can just be viewed as friendship, but of course, if you want to see it as HichiRuki, you can view it that way.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

Ichigo leaps off the wall, stepping over Renji, and walks up the them cautiously. They both stare at him, complete shock over both their faces. Quite priceless.

'Well,' Ichigo says. 'Are we going or not?'

Rukia steps towards him, her eyes still wide, not saying anything. Ichigo gives a tentative smile.

Faster than lightning she launches herself at him, punching every part of his body she can find.

'Argh- Rukia-? What the-? OW- Hey- stop-! OW!'

Rukia backs away slightly, and Ichigo allows himself a moment of relief. The next thing he knows, Rukia has kicked him where a male should never be kicked, and he collapses on the ground, writhing in agony.

'Did you say something, Strawberry?' Rukia asks in sarcastically sweet voice.

'Rukia!' he croaks. 'I'm sorry, okay? You need to hear me out! I went to the hide-away, I know the tru- OW!'

She has kicked him again.

'Didn't hear _us_ out, though, did you?' she snarls. 'When _we_ were screaming the truth in _your_ ears!'

'I'm sorry!' Ichigo cries, managing to pull himself to his feet once more, extremely wary of Rukia's fists and feet now.

'I've come to help,' Ichigo announces in a determined voice. 'I got us all into this mess, so I'm gonna help get us all out.'

Rukia closes her eyes and smiles. 'It's about time you realised what a fool you've been.'

Ichigo grins back, but at that moment he feels a blow, heavier than Rukia's and certainly more powerful, come into contact with the right side of his face. He goes tumbling off, finally hitting a wall at the edge of the orchard.

'Heh. Payback feels great!' Hollow Ichigo says with a grin.

'What the hell?! I said I was sorry!'

'And that makes it better, does it?'

Ichigo swallows. 'Can we discuss this later? Every single Soul Reaper will probably learn you've escaped sooner or later, and then we'll never get away.'

The Hollow scowls. 'What's your plan?'

'I... I don't have one.'

They both turn to Rukia and look at her expectantly.

She sighs. 'Right, well, staying in the Soul Society is out of the question. We can't exactly go back to Karakura Town, either, because they'll easily be able to track us down. Which leaves...'

'Hueco Mundo?' the Hollow suggests.

'No way,' Ichigo says, sounding nervous. 'We'll just place ourselves in more trouble.'

'Would the Vizoreds help us?' Rukia asks thoughtfully.

'They- they don't exactly like their Hollows but...' Ichigo trails off. 'I... I dunno... maybe.'

'We're going to see Kisuke,' Rukia says in a determined voice. 'We'll see what he has to say.'

* * *

.

'Whoa, Ichigo, you really need to make your mind up!' Urahara says with a smile, waving his fan in front of his face. 'D'you want your Hollow dead or not?'

'Never mind that, Kisuke!' Ichigo snaps, feeling very uncomfortable as he sees his Hollow glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. After Rukia opened up a Senkaimon for them all to jump through, they quickly made their way over to Urahara's shop so they can discuss a plan.

'Well, you better come in, this sounds serious,' Urahara says cheerfully, standing aside and motioning for the three of them to come in.

'Thank you, Kisuke,' Rukia says, making her way in with Ichigo following and his Hollow bringing up the rear. They settle around the small round wooden table, Yoruichi already there in her cat form.

'Can I get anyone coffee?' Kisuke asks.

The Hollow looks up hopefully, having not had coffee for about three years, but Ichigo says, 'Seriously? You're usually hyper enough already.'

'He is you, fool,' Rukia mutters.

'I know,' Ichigo says.'But I reckon he inherited all the energy-'

'- and the brains,' the Hollow interrupts, grinning.

Ichigo scowls but doesn't argue, because he's still feeling pretty stupid with himself.

'Look, Kisuke, we're in a hurry,' Rukia says. 'By now, the Soul Society will know that the Hollow has escaped, so if you have any bright ideas as to where we can go, please share them with us.'

'Well... hm...' Urahara gets to his feet, then turns to face the Hollow. Without any warning, he presses the bottom of his cane against the Hollow's forehead. The gigai falls backwards, a bewildered expression on his face, and the small white pill hits the floor beside it.

'Er... why did you do that?' Ichigo says.

'His spiritual pressure should be undetectable while he doesn't have a gigai,' Urahara says simply.

''Should be'?' Rukia echoes suspiciously.

'Yes, I would imagine so,' Urahara says cheerfully. 'In the meantime, I would advise that you make your way back to the Soul Society, Rukia, because there's a chance that they won't be able to blame you for anything if you pretend you knew nothing about it.'

'I sincerely doubt it,' Rukia mutters. 'Anyway, what about Renji? When he wakes up...'

'He's your friend,' Yoruichi pipes up. 'He might just decide to not mention anything to the higher ups. I'll come along, too, and see if I can pull any strings.'

'What about me?' Ichigo asks.

'Continue living your life as if nothing has happened,' Urahara says with a big smile. 'They won't think you had anything to do with it, unless Renji talks.'

'And what are we going to do with him?' Ichigo says, jerking his head towards the pill.

'As I said, they're not going to think you had anything to do with it,' Urahara says, a strange twinkle in his eye. 'So, of course, it would be best if you took him with you.'

'Oh... great...' Ichigo mutters.

Rukia hits him on the head, quite hard. 'You brought this on yourself, fool.'

* * *

.

'I would like to see Lieutenant Abarai,' Rukia says to Isane Kotetsu when she reaches the medical bay. Yoruichi is with her in her human form and the two of them stand inside the waiting room.

'Oh, yes, of course,' Isane says. 'He has only just regained consciousness Please, come with me.' She leads them down down a corridor leading off from the waiting room, and just a few doors along she opens up a door on the right and ushers Rukia and Yoruichi inside, then closes the door behind them and leaving them to it.

'Rukia!' Renji croaks, staring at her in confusion as he sits up in his bed. 'But you- you were with the Hollow when he escaped- you helped him escape!'

'What are you talking about?' Rukia says, frowning. 'I've been completing paperwork all night.'

'Wha-? No, you haven't!'

'Renji, how hard did you hit your head?' Yoruichi interjects.

'Don't tell me what I saw isn't true!' Renji snarls. 'You were helping the Hollow escape! Then someone came up behind me and knocked me out!'

Rukia's expression is extremely offended. 'I haven't done anything of the sort!' she says stiffly. 'Yes, I obviously don't agree with the execution, but I never helped him escape.'

Yoruichi is very impressed; Rukia can be quite the little actress. She certainly seems very convincing. Unfortunately, Renji has known Rukia for a very long time and is able to see right through her.

'I know it was you,' Renji growls. 'There's loads of proof- I know it was you with the Hollow, and that has nothing to do with me hitting my head. Besides, I know you, and you would never just sit back while one of your friends is due to be executed.'

Rukia leans closer and says very quietly, 'It wasn't me, Renji.'

'Yes, it was!' Renji protests.

Rukia's eyes flash dangerously. This time, her voice is barely audible. 'I had nothing to do with it. You got that?'

Renji swallows, his expression terrified. Rukia can be extremely frightening when she wants to be.

'G-g-got it,' he stammers.

'All you saw,' Rukia continues in her quiet voice, 'is the Hollow and a shadowy figure wearing a cloak, and a hood that was obstructing your view of their face. Understood?'

'Y-yes,' Renji whimpers.

Yoruichi smiles at how manipulative the lieutenant of Squad Thirteen can be. She makes a mental note never to get on Rukia's bad side.

'Good,' Rukia smiles. 'I'm glad we can agree on this, Renji.'

Renji swallows nervously and Rukia stands up straight. 'I think we should go now,' she says to Yoruichi.

* * *

'Hey, Ichigo, where've you been?' Kon demands as Ichigo enters his bedroom through the window. The Substitute Soul Reaper ignores him and walks over to the desk, placing something small inside the top draw, then pushes his soul back into his body.

'Oh no,' Kon mutters. 'You're ignoring me. That means you're depressed.'

'I'm not depressed!' Ichigo snaps, turning to face the plushie, who is sitting on his bed.

'Is Rukia coming?' Kon asks hopefully.

'No, she had to go back to the Soul Society.'

'You mean she was here?! In the World of the Living?! Oh Rukiaaa~! Why didn't you come to visit meee~?!'

'Shut up, Kon! She was here on emergency business, okay?' Ichigo bites his lip as if making his mind up, then opens the top draw again, bringing out the small object.

'What have you got there?' Kon asks curiously.

'Nothing.'

'C'mon, show me!'

Ichigo slumps down on his bed, kicking Kon off as he does so. The plushie hits one of the walls and begins to yell abuse at him but Ichigo blocks out his voice, focusing on the pill in his hand. What to do with it? He recalls his conversation with Urahara as he was about to leave.

_'You said I can't put the gikon in a gigai. So, does that mean I should just hide it somewhere?'_

_ 'Well,' Urahara says, scratching his chin thoughtfully. 'I did say not to put him in a gigai, and I would advise against putting him in a human body either... on the other hand...'_

Ichigo smiles as he thinks of what Urahara suggested next. The chances are his Hollow would be furious with him but he will probably prefer it to the idea of just staying helpless in pill form.

Kon finally gives up on trying to get his attention and, with a huff, he climbs into the bottom desk draw on falls asleep, making Ichigo smile slightly. His amusement doesn't last as he thinks of Rukia, and he wonders whether she is in a lot of trouble. He just has to hope Renji won't talk... and they won't find her spiritual pressure in the Squad Six Prison area or anything...

'I'm sorry about everything,' he mutters, trying not to feel immensely stupid at the thought of talking to the inanimate object in his hand. 'I panicked... I'm not trying to make excuses for myself, I know what I did was terrible... I never knew you were... a part of my soul that was left behind...' Awkward, Ichigo opens the top draw once more, praying that Kon won't get curious during the night, and places the small gikon inside.


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty-One**

'Rukia... you need to be honest with me... did you release the Hollow? Because they're considering you as a likely suspect.'

Rukia is standing in her captain's office having been called in for a special meeting. Ukitake is sitting at his desk, looking at her with quite a worried look on his face.

Rukia swallows nervously, considering her options. Her captain is good and kind, but if she tells him the truth, the chances are he will report this as he is loyal to the Soul Society. So lying must be the best option.

'No,' Rukia says, trying to sound as honest as possible. 'To tell the truth, I'm glad he escaped, but I swear it wasn't me, Captain.'

'Do you have any idea as to who might have done it? Ichigo having second thoughts, perhaps?'

''Ichigo having second thoughts'?' Rukia echoes sceptically. 'I doubt very much he would suddenly reconsider.'

'Yes... I suppose you're right... Well, in any case, Renji has told everyone that the culprit in question was wearing a cloak and a hood hiding their face, and he didn't recognise the spiritual pressure.'

Rukia feels relieved inside that Renji kept his word. She was up until now, holding on to a thin bit of hope that Renji would lie for her, terrified that it would not be so. The part about not recognising the spiritual pressure has also worked in her favour, because now, hopefully, the Soul Society won't be able to blame her.

'Rukia, I know you want the Hollow to live, but you need to remember that your loyalties lie with the Soul Society,' Ukitake says with a sad smile. 'So, if you know where the Hollow might be hiding, please tell me.'

'I'm sorry, I have no idea,' Rukia whispers.

'Perhaps the World of the Living? At Kisuke Urahara's shop or maybe even the Kurosaki residence?'

'No,' Rukia says quickly. 'He wouldn't go there. He hates Ichigo, remember? Besides, he wouldn't go to Kisuke's shop because he'd probably know that that would be the place where the Soul Society would look first.'

'Yes... Well, thank you for being honest, Rukia,' Ukitake says. 'You may leave now.'

Rukia feels terrible for lying to a man she trusts, but she knows she's done the right thing. 'Thank you, Sir.'

.

* * *

Ichigo is sitting at his desk when he hears a knock on the window. He turns to see Rukia there, in her gigai already, wanting to come in. He walks over and opens it up for her.

'Isn't it a bit dangerous, coming here?' he asks in a worried voice. 'The Soul Society'll think you're up to something.'

'No, I'll just say I was delivering the news of your Hollow's escape,' Rukia says simply. She sits down on the bed and says, 'So tell me: what finally snapped for you to realise what an idiot you've been?'

Ichigo makes a 'tsk' noise and mutters, 'I did what you told me to do in the note.'

'How did you get into the hide-away?' comes the Hollow's voice from somewhere behind Ichigo, on the desk. Rukia narrows her eyes, wondering what on earth's going on. One: he isn't supposed to be in his gigai and Two: where is he? She can't see him.

'I located the spiritual pressure,' says Ichigo, talking as if everything is normal.

'Yeah, but I thought you were crap at that-'

'Hey, I do have some talents, and you should know-'

'Talents at being completely obtuse-'

'Calling me obtuse is technically calling yourself obtuse-

'… Touché.'

'Hang on,' Rukia says. 'What...?'

'It's like having an argument with myself,' Ichigo mutters.

'You _are_ having an argument with yourself,' the Hollow says with a laugh.

'Hey, where...?' Rukia says hopelessly

That's when she notices the small white cat plushie sitting on the desk.

'Oh, you've got to be kidding me,' Rukia says, staring at the plushie, who smiles at her.

'Surprise,' he says softly.

Rukia turns to Ichigo and says, 'Why have you put him in a plushie?'

'The alternative is leaving him in a draw as a gikon, and I thought that was a bit harsh,' Ichigo admits.

'But trying to kill me earlier wasn't harsh?' the Hollow says mildly.

'How many times have I told you, I'm sorry,' Ichigo mutters.

Rukia rolls her eyes and says, 'Well, as long as you don't let Yuzu find him, I think it should be okay. How's Kon taking this?'

'Er... I locked him in the cupboard right after he started screaming something about being replaced,' Ichigo says.

'Right.'

The Hollow snorts with laughter.

'Are you, um, going to let him out any time soon?' Rukia asks.

'Of course not,' Ichigo says with a grin.

'Wouldn't dream of it,' the Hollow says.

Rukia smiles and says, 'Well, what are we going to do about the Soul Society? On the bright side, I think I've managed to convince them I had nothing to with it but they're going to be searching for you and they believe that you'll probably be in the World of the Living.'

'Well, they shouldn't be able to sense his spiritual pressure while he's in a plushie,' Ichigo adds.

'What's Kisuke done with my gigai?' the Hollow demands.

'Hopefully he's hidden it, although you shouldn't use it any time soon,' Rukia answers.

'So what happens now?' Ichigo asks. 'Do we try to convince them there's no reason to kill him?'

'Well, obviously.'

'How?'

'Why do you two always look to me for answers?!' Rukia exclaims. 'Why don't you use your own brains to figure something out?!'

'We could just leave it,' Ichigo muses. 'You know, let a few weeks go by until they've forgotten the whole business and then... you know, nothing bad would have happened, so they'll just assume he posses no threat to the human race or anything, and they might just let him live.'

'Ichigo- maybe it hasn't occurred to you, but I'm a Hollow,' the cat plushie says. 'They don't let any Hollows live. According to them, not any single one can be trusted.'

'Well then, maybe you _should_ go to Hueco Mundo,' Rukia says thoughtfully. 'They'd probably leave you alone there. Pretend you're an Arrancar or something.'

'I don't even know why I suggested that in the first place. I guess it just popped into my head and I blurted it out,' the Hollow says. 'I don't want to go there.'

'Well, Rukia's right, you probably would be safe there- you know, aside from possibly getting attacked by other Hollows-'

'No,' Hollow Ichigo says firmly. 'I don't want to.'

Ichigo continues to look confused but Rukia understands. The Hollow always wished to see his family and friends once again, and he has that now, but he still doesn't have his life back properly. Nevertheless, what he has right now seems much better than getting trapped in a desert where it is permanently night time and there are a group of dangerous creatures.

'Um,' Ichigo says, feeling awkward. 'Okay, then, you don't have to go there... so...?'

_Beep beep, beep beep._

'So, we figure it out later- Hollow alert,' Rukia says, holding up her soul pager.

'Stay here, and stay hidden,' Ichigo instructs his Hollow as he presses his badge to his chest and he comes out in his Soul Reaper form. 'Come on, Rukia.'

Once the two of them are gone, the Hollow leaps off the desk and onto the floor. It's not too hard getting used to walking on four legs, and that's easily the least of his worries.

He knows he has been told to stay put but ever since coming back to the Kurosaki Clinic he hasn't once seen any member of his family. He knows it is a weekend, and so his family should be at home. Isshin will probably be working, Yuzu doing housework. Karin might be at a football match.

He decides he's going to go and find out.

The bedroom door is slightly ajar, so he has no problem getting out of the bedroom. This brings him to the landing, and he makes his way down the stairs towards the living room He's almost at the bottom when he hears Karin's voice, quite loudly, yelling at her father and calling him 'Goat-Chin'. He can also hear Isshin shouting in his usual over-enthusiastic, child-like voice. Yuzu can be heard too, scolding them for being so loud. Hollow Ichigo feels overjoyed, having thought he would never hear or see them again. He wonders if they have changed much... Karin and Yuzu will look a bit older, as he hasn't seen them for about three years or so... he imagines Goat-Chin will still be the same as ever. Just a few more steps and he'll get to see them...

He feels something ever so slightly bigger than himself knock into him, pressing him down onto the step in an effort to stop him from venturing any further

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' Kon hisses in his ear. 'If you go any further, they'll see you!'

'_I _just want to see _them_!' Hollow Ichigo growls. 'Get off me, Kon!'

'Hey, how do you know my name? I don't remember being properly introduced! All I know is, I got replaced by you, newcomer!'

The Hollow sighs. 'Do you even know who I am? Did Ichigo mention the current situation we're all in or anything?'

'You're a Mod Soul, and just so you know, I'm the Alpha, you got that-?'

'Idiot,' Hollow Ichigo mutters, shoving the lion plushie off him with hardly any effort. 'I'm Ichigo's inner Hollow, dumbass. I got extracted from his inner world and now, yes, I am kind of a Mod Soul, and I'm here to make your life hell if you don't get out of my way.'

Kon's eyes widen in fear, then he says in a shaky voice, 'T-that's not t-t-true.'

'Oh yeah? Ask Ichigo and Rukia.'

'Well... what do you want with Ichigo's family? What are you going to do to them?'

'Nothing! I just want to see them, okay?'

'No, it's not okay,' Kon says angrily, attempting to grab the Hollow in an effort to stop him going any further 'If you're who you say you are, then I won't let you hurt this family!'

'Wha-? I'd never hurt them!' Hollow Ichigo protests, trying to push the other Mod Soul off him. 'Let me go, Kon!'

'No way! You're an evil Hollow!'

'Well, that kind of answers that question,' comes a voice from above them. They both turn to look up a few steps above them and see a familiar Soul Reaper.

'You are in so much trouble,' Renji says to Hollow Ichigo.

* * *

**Heh heh. Poor Kon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Just a short chapter with not much action in it, mostly talking. I'm updating today because the chances are I won't be tomorrow.**

**Stupid long car journey.**

**And, for the record, Renji doesn't like Hollow Ichigo in this, and believe me, the feeling is mutual XD**

* * *

**Twenty-Two**

Both plushies stare up at the red headed Soul Reaper in surprise.

'Renji!' Kon exclaims. 'Hey- since when are you just allowed to just enter the house?'

Renji ignores him and sends an icy glare at the Hollow. 'I need to know for myself whether lying to the Soul Society was the right thing to do,' he says softly.

'What do you mean by that?' Hollow Ichigo asks.

'The Central 46 want to execute you because they believe that you are dangerous and that you may want to destroy the Soul Society,' Renji explains.

'I don't.'

'But you were about to hurt Ichigo's family,' Kon whines.

'Hurt them?!' Hollow Ichigo scoffs, shocked at how unhelpful the stupid lion plushie can be when he wants to be. 'I would never dream of hurting them! I just wanna see them!'

'Rukia says you are technically a part of Ichigo, with his memories and everything. Is that true?' Renji asks, and the Hollow shivers slightly as he notices Renji's hand rests on the hilt of his zanpakutô.

'Yes,' he answers carefully, aware of how vulnerable he is as a small cat plushie.

'Did you trick Rukia into thinking that?'

'No,' Hollow Ichigo says sharply. 'It's all true.'

'I would ask you to prove it, but you probably would have been able to access all his memories even if you weren't a part of him.'

'Then how can I convince you?'

The grip on Renji's sword hilt tightens, and he says, 'I shouldn't need convincing. You're either a part of Ichigo or you aren't. I don't trust you. You're a Hollow. I...' Renji swallows. 'That's... all I need to know...'

'Uh, Renji...?' Kon says nervously.

'I... I'm gonna take you back to the Soul Society,' Renji decides. 'I'll say I found you on the streets... that way Ichigo and Rukia won't get in trouble.'

'N-no!' Hollow Ichigo whispers.

'Look: whether you're a part of Ichigo or not, you're wanted by the Soul Society. I _have_ to,' Renji says, growing increasingly confident in his choice. 'I'm sorry, but you _are_ a Hollow.'

'Hey, can we talk about this?!' the Hollow yelps.

'Yeah, we should all calm down then figure this out!' Kon says frantically.

'I don't want to see it again,' Renji hisses. 'Rukia... awaiting execution... Ichigo, too, this time... if the Soul Society find out they're helping you...'

Fear. The Hollow feels scared. He despises himself for it, but it is true. There's nothing he can do... convincing Renji now seems impossible.

'Sorry,' Renji says, reaching down to grab him.

Rukia leaps from the bottom of the stairs in her Soul Reaper form, her foot immediately being implanted in Renji's face.

'Dumbass!' she shouts as Renji falls backwards onto the steps and she lands gracefully back at the bottom of the stairs again.

'Renji, what the hell?!' Ichigo yells, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

'I- I just didn't want you to get into trouble!' Renji protests. 'You have no idea what the Soul Society'll do to you if they find out you're helping him!'

'We'll deal with it!' Rukia shrieks at him.

'Can somebody tell me what's going on?' Kon croaks weakly.

* * *

They're all sitting in Ichigo's room now, Renji having calmed down. Ichigo has explained everything to Kon, but the lion refuses to trust the Hollow, still fearful that the Hollow will do something evil. Rukia is now happily drawing in her crap style, ignoring everyone else, and Ichigo is begging Renji not to say anything to the Soul Society.

'As if I would. As I said, you two will get into a load of trouble and I don't want to see that happen.'

'Could you please explain to me why the hell you just tried to-?!' the Hollow begins but Ichigo silences him with a glance.

'I... wanted to turn you in so the consequences would be less severe,' Renji says quietly. 'For the record- do you even have a plan?'

'Improvisation works,' Hollow Ichigo says.

'Unbelievable- it's you guys verses the whole Soul Society,' Renji says, staring at them all.

'Well, when you put it like that...'

'Whose side are you one, Renji?' Rukia asks, looking up from her sketchpad.

'Yours, obviously!' Renji says, as Hollow Ichigo gives a snort of derision. 'It's true! But obviously the Soul Society can't know...'

'What? You scared you'll get into trouble?' the Hollow taunts.

'Why, you...' Renji starts, making his way forwards from the wall he was living up against and towards the bed where the Hollow is sitting.

'Sit down, fool,' Rukia says without looking up from her sketchpad. Renji grumbles to himself and then bends down and sits crossed-legged on the carpet.

'What about hiding in Hueco Mundo?' Renji suggests, glaring at the cat plushie.

'Oh, gee, thanks. That never occurred to any of us,' the Hollow snaps back.

'Well then, what are you waiting for?! The Soul Society would probably never chase you while you're there!'

'I'm not going.'

'Why the hell not?'

'This discussion is already closed,' Ichigo says. 'Don't ask me why he can't go, I have no idea.'

'What, are you scared that the bigger Hollows are gonna hurt you?' Renji says condescendingly, using the same mocking tone the Hollow used earlier.

'Leave him alone, Renji,' Ichigo says with a sigh.

'Why? 'Cause I'm technically being rude to you? Damn, this is so confusing!'

'Tell me about it,' Kon mutters. He casts another fearful glance at Hollow Ichigo. 'Are you guys sure that, um, he's not gonna... hurt us...?'

The Hollow glares at Kon and says, very clearly, 'Just because I'm a Hollow, that doesn't mean I'm evil. You should try telling the Soul Society that. Not that they'd listen.'

'Are we going to tell Uryu, Orihime and Chad about this?' Rukia asks.

'Uryu will never trust me,' Hollow Ichigo says. 'Chad might, maybe 'cause of the promise we- I mean, _he_-'he jerks his head at Ichigo, '- and Chad made ages ago.'

Ichigo frowns as his Hollow dismisses the memory they share as if it only belongs to one of them. Well he has had three years to try and convince himself that his life was 'stolen' and so the memories aren't his. Once again, Ichigo finds himself feeling sorry for him, although he knows the Hollow would despise him if he ever found out. Ichigo would know better than anyone, logically.

'What about Orihime?' Renji asks.

'She wouldn't hurt a fly,' Ichigo and his Hollow say in unison, then stare at each other

'Would you like to elaborate on what we are both thinking, or shall I?' the Hollow says dryly with a hint of humour.

'Well... Orihime doesn't like anyone getting hurt, even her enemies,' Ichigo explains. 'She'll help us.'

'We can't exactly exclude Uryu-' Renji begins.

'He's definitely not going to side with the Soul Society, believe me,' Ichigo says.

'Yeah, he'll probably just decide to completely not get involved,' Rukia agrees.

'Well, that's sorted, then,' Ichigo concludes. 'We'll tell the others at school tomorrow. Renji, you should go back to the Soul Society and say you couldn't find him.'

'How in the hell do you think we'll get away from this?' Renji says sceptically.

'Who knows?' Ichigo says darkly.

* * *

**I both hate and pity Renji here. Oh well.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty-Three**

'Stop squirming!' Ichigo hisses. 'People are already giving us weird looks!'

'But you've never cared what other people think,' his Hollow replies innocently. 'Otherwise you would have dyed your hair, remember? Although you do care about your reputation,' he adds, making Rukia snort with laughter.

Ichigo and Rukia are making their way over to the warehouse where the Vizoreds are, and the Substitute Soul Reaper has been forced to carry a small plastic bag with the cat plushie inside. The Hollow hasn't been able to keep still ever since he was placed in the bag, and it is really getting on Ichigo's nerves.

'I can't breathe in here!' the Hollow complains.

'You're a plushie! Why should you need to breathe?!'

'I still need to breathe, you-'

'I must say, Ichigo,' Rukia says very loudly. 'You look pretty stupid yelling at a bag.'

Ichigo bites his lip and glances around at his surroundings. Sure enough, people up and down the street are staring at him curiously. Ichigo goes as red as Renji's hair and fixes his eyes straight ahead on the pavement. Rukia and the Hollow both smirk.

'It's been embarrassing enough in the past when people have seen me walking around, carrying Kon,' Ichigo continues in an angry whisper.

'You could have at least poked some holes in this bag! I'm suffocating!'

'You'll live.'

'I swear, I'm gonna kill you when we get there!'

'That'll set a really good example for the Vizoreds. Besides, I could easily kick your ass in the form you're in.'

'Well, you wait until I'm allowed back in my gigai, you'll get what's coming to you!'

'Ooh, I quiver in fear!'

'Ichigo, you're shouting again,' Rukia points out, an amused smile on her face.

Ichigo growls in frustration. 'Remind me again why we're helping him?'

'One: I'm a part of your soul,' the Hollow jumps in. 'Two: you have a guilty conscience because of the way you treated me earlier. Three: this is, uh... the right thing to do?'

'Yeah, sure seems like it to me.'

All three of them know he doesn't really mean it.

'Oh, look who it is!' Hiyori greets them at the door, a huge smirk on her face. 'So, Ichigo, what did you do with that little menace of yours? Did you deal with it or not?'

'Who's she calling a menace?!' squeaks an angry voice from the bag. Hiyori jumps then stares at it in shock.

'What the hell...?'

'Hey, Hiyori,' Ichigo says with a fake grim smile, shoving his hand in the bag and pulling out the cat plushie by the scuff of the neck. 'Meet my inner Hollow.'

'Let go!' Hollow Ichigo hisses furiously.

'Not so tough now, are you?' Ichigo says, now grinning broadly.

Hiyori takes a shaky breath, than says, very quietly, 'You spent seventy minutes in your inner world in the battle for dominance fighting... a cat plushie.'

'No!' the Hollow protests angrily.

'By extracting him, they had to make him a Mod Soul,' Ichigo explains. 'And putting him in a plushie is humiliating for him, which is certainly plausible for me.'

'Ichigo!' the Hollow screeches.

'I'm only joking,' Ichigo says cheerfully. 'So, uh... we kind of need some help.'

'I thought you were perfectly capable of destroying him yourself,' Hiyori sneers. The Hollow stops trying to wriggle out of Ichigo's grip and gives her the evil eye. He's about to offer a sharp retort but Rukia beats him to it.

'Nobody's going to kill him,' she says coldly. 'Ichigo has realised what a complete and utter fool he has been. I hope.'

'What? Are you friends with your little Hollow now?' Hiyori says mockingly.

'He _is_ me.'

'Oh, is this that 'he's a split-off part of my soul that was left behind' crap that Shinji told me about? Don't tell me you're that gullible, Ichigo.'

'It's true, actually,' Rukia answers.

'What? The split-off soul theory or Ichigo being gullible?'

'Both, I'm afraid.'

'Hey!' Ichigo shouts.

'So, spill the beans; what's this all about?' Hiyori asks eagerly.

'Well, as I implied... he really is a part of me.'

'You took his word for it, huh?'

'I'm not lying!' Hollow Ichigo snarls.

'Okay, okay, whatever you say,' Hiyori says condescendingly, the smirk on her face growing larger as she lifts her hand to pet the cat plushie on the head teasingly. The Hollow retaliates by trying to swing himself out of Ichigo's grasp and attack her. Ichigo sighs and shoves the Hollow back in the bag where they hear his outraged, muffled cries. Hiyori grins evilly and says, 'Well, come on in, then. It sounds like we've all gotta listen to this priceless-sounding story!'

* * *

'… and then Renji left to go and tell the Soul Society that he couldn't find the Hollow,' Ichigo finishes.

The Vizoreds, all sitting on the big sofa in the warehouse, stare at Ichigo and Rukia as the story is brought to its conclusion. The Hollow (who was released from the bag about ten minutes ago so they could show the Vizoreds how they placed the gikon in a plushie) is quietly sulking in a corner. Ichigo feels bad for playfully bullying him like that, but it he felt it was quite hard to resist taking advantage of the fact that the Hollow is now so much smaller and weaker than he is. The creature that he used to be so afraid of, the Hollow with unimaginable power... a cat plushie.

Yep. Actually seems pretty hilarious.

Oh well.

He'll apologise later.

The Vizoreds are missing Shinji, Kensei and Rose because, of course, they are now once again captains in the Soul Society, but Hachi, Love, Hiyori (obviously), Mashiro and Lisa are all present.

'You know very well, Ichigo...' Lisa begins. 'Your story is pretty convincing and I believe you're telling the truth, but... we do not trust our inner Hollows. Ever.'

'But... I told you, he's a split-off part of-'

'Ichigo,' Hiyori interrupts. 'You don't get it. Sure, we believe what _you _say. You think your Hollow's good, eh? We believe you think that. But we also believe that he's probably trying to trick you, in some scheme to try and take your body for himself.'

'That's not true!' Hollow Ichigo yells, spinning around from the corner he was facing. 'I have all his memories. They're...' he thinks for a second, wondering whether he should finally accept this again. 'They're my memories too!'

_So he finally admits it,_ Rukia thinks. _He's not going on about how they were once his memories. Past tense._

The Hollow leaves his corner and walks up to the others. 'Tell them, Rukia! Tell them I'm not lying!'

'Hm... I didn't think Kuchikis were the gullible type,' Hiyori sniffs.

Rukia stands up from one of the two chairs that were pulled up for her and Ichigo to sit on. 'He's telling the truth. I trust him.' She looks expectantly at Ichigo and when he just gazes back with a stupidly confused look on his face, she snarls, 'Get up, you fool, and help us out!'

'Right... sorry...'

The Vizoreds all watch as Ichigo joins the defence.

'When I went into my inner world to find the truth, after he'd been extracted, there was this smashed mirror, and the broken shards kind of showed me stuff that had happened in the past... like when he first became a Hollow.'

Hollow Ichigo winces. He hasn't actually heard from Ichigo exactly how he came to terms with the truth. So _that's_ how Ichigo found out. The Hollow knows all about the mirror... it used to upset him whenever he looked at it because it showed him his past, as if taunting him because he knew it was not his life any more Oh, he _tried_ to get rid of it. He threw it out the window of the hide-away. When that failed (it just magically reappeared in the room again) he attempted to chuck it off a skyscraper. That didn't work either. In the end he just tried to ignore it. But sometimes, he couldn't help himself. He'd see something painful in the mirror and wonder how it was able to show these things to him when he wasn't even looking, and then he'd realise that he was crouching on the floor staring intently at it. Instinctively watching his past, even when he didn't want to. That always seemed pretty pitiful.

'You broke my mirror,' he says softly, looking up at Ichigo.

'Sorry. Did you like it or something?' Ichigo says, genuinely apologetic.

'I hated it so much I once tried to destroy it with a Getsuga Tensho while in Bankai. And that didn't work. But maybe we should talk about that later...'

'Yeah, I agree.'

'So, you're not going to help us?' Rukia asks the Vizoreds.

'Sorry. We have always despised our inner Hollows and we're not about to trust one now,' Lisa answers.

'Right. Then there's really no point in us being here any longer,' Rukia points out.

'You're right. Perhaps you should come back with us to the Soul Society,' comes a voice from behind her, Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo. The three of them turn to see Shinji standing there, looking grim, which is unlike him, with Rose and Kensei behind him.

'Hi, guys!' Mashiro squeals. Kensei rolls his eyes.

'Looks like you're in on this too, Ichigo,' Shinji says quietly. 'I must say, I'm surprised- I though you wanted that Hollow of yours dead.'

_We really need to go, _Rukia thinks, beginning to feel terribly uneasy.

'I found out what Rukia said about him was true,' Ichigo says, trying to sound confidently, edging slightly closer to his Hollow as if scared that someone is about to try and attack him. Which, right now, is actually rather likely.

'Well, I'm afraid, the three of us do have our orders,' Shinji says with a sigh. 'That Hollow needs to come with us.'

'I'm not going anywhere with you!' Hollow Ichigo growls.

Shinji grimaces. 'Sorry. You don't really have a choice.'

Ichigo pulls his sword out from behind his back and Rukia draws hers too. 'You'll have to get through us first,' she says menacingly.

Shinji bows his head. 'So be it.'


	24. Chapter 24

**A short chapter that for some reason took a while to write. Sorry the update is later than usual, but the plot bunnies attacked, and most of us know what _that_ feels like. I have a new story called _Fill The Hole_, about Renji and Orihime trying to deal with Ichigo and Rukia's relationship, and it is NOT RenHime. It is IchiRuki (obviously), and IshiHime. It would be nice if you guys could check it out and review.**

* * *

**Twenty-four**

Hollow Ichigo can only think one thing: _I am so screwed._

The three Vizored captains all draw their swords and (although it seems rather shameful) the Hollow hides behind Ichigo's foot, feeling scared. Very scared. They're so hopelessly outnumbered because the chances are the remaining Vizoreds who aren't on the Soul Society's orders will help Shinji, Rose and Kensei so this doesn't become a whole fuss. The Hollow cannot fight at all, obviously, so it's just down to Ichigo and Rukia.

_Argh! Where's my gigai when I need it?!_

'Look, none of us want to fight,' Ichigo says nervously.

'Agreed,' Shinji says with a sigh. 'Believe me Ichigo, we really don't want to do this- it reminds us that although we've been accepted back into the Soul Society, people still look down on the Vizoreds because of _them_.' He nods his head vigorously at the Hollow behind Ichigo.

'Then tell them you couldn't find him!' Ichigo says in a determined voice. 'Please, you guys, you know this isn't right, you don't want to do this, so just say you had no luck-'

'The Department of Research and Development placed down equipment in this warehouse so that it would detect the Hollow should it come to the Vizoreds for help,' Shinji explains, certainly not looking too happy about it.

'Oh, so that's why those baldies were here!' Hiyori realises. 'They told us they were on your orders, Shinji!'

Ichigo turns back to Shinji, furious. 'This is your fault!'

Shinji sighs again. 'They lied. This is all Mayuri Kurotsuchi's doing, and above him, Central 46. I wanted no part in this. In any case, when they picked up the 'Hollow Alert' on their radar they sent the three of us to... deal with it. They know the Hollow is here right now. There's no way we can just let you guys escape.'

'Unless we fight,' Rukia says. Spins her sword around in a circular movement and calls, 'Dance, Sode no Shirayuki.' The blade and hilt pale and the white ribbon appears out of the end of the hilt, twisting around her in a perfect circle. She looks up at the Vizoreds and says, 'I know that we don't have much of a chance... or any, for that matter. But that doesn't mean that we're just going to let you take him.'

'We will protect him,' Ichigo adds. 'Or me, or... whatever.'

Rukia smiles and faces him. 'That still makes no sense.'

'Heh... you guys'll get the hang of it sooner or later,' Hollow Ichigo says.

The other two grin. 'Ready?' Ichigo asks.

'Ready,' Rukia replies.

Without another word, the fight begins.

* * *

_Dammit! Of all the times to be useless, why did it have to be now?!_

Entirely frustrated, Hollow Ichigo watches as the other two fight to protect him, and he begins to seriously consider pelting all the way to Urahara's to get his gigai, although that would take a long time and as soon as the gikon would enter the temporary body, the Soul Society will know he has left the warehouse and will probably send in reinforcements.

That would be bad.

Of course, there's the other option that completely disgusts him and is entirely different to the usual instincts people would associate with Ichigo Kurosaki, and as he once was Ichigo Kurosaki those same instincts should still apply No, this second option is disgraceful and cowardly.

This option is to run. Run, escape, hide, because he feels vulnerable And because he feels vulnerable he feels weak. And because he feels weak, he feels scared.

_No! I'm not just going to run! I can't believe I'm even considering that! I can't leave them, they're fighting to protect me! They're being brave and strong. I cannot be a coward, not when they're risking so much to keep me alive!_

Ichigo is battling Shinji and Kensei at the same time, while Rukia is taking on Rose. This is hopeless; a mere Substitute Soul Reaper may be abnormally strong, but he's battling two captains who can easily use their Hollow powers while he himself is incapable of this because the Hollow is not within him anymore. Rukia is a lieutenant, and she is fighting a Vizored captain. That, too, means that there is no chance there either. The other Vizoreds are registering that they should help and so they're all drawing their zanpakutô. Hiyori makes a 'tsk' noise and begins to stride over to Hollow Ichigo.

'Ah, look: they've left you defenceless, Hollow. Are you gonna try and run?'

The Hollow glares up at her and then a smile appears on the plushie's face. 'Why should I run from you? Guess you must have forgotten how I almost strangled you to death, Hiyori.'

Hiyori's face grows red in fury.

'Ah... I suppose that must still be a sore spot for you.'

'You're gonna be the one with a sore spot by the time I've finished with you,' Hiyori hisses, and with that she kicks the cat plushie as hard she can and he is thrown across the room, slamming into a wall a few feet away and landing in a heap at the bottom. Growling in pain, he gasps, 'You should probably see someone about your anger issues.'

Hiyori walks over, grinning rather sadistically. 'You inner Hollows never learn, do you? We're stronger than you, we've always been more powerful. If that wasn't the case, you guys would have won the internal battles. Heh... you really are different from _our_ Hollows. They've all given up, it's as if they don't exist anymore, but you... you're way too stubborn, just like Ichigo.'

'That,' the Hollow snarls, 'Is because I _am_ Ichigo.'

.

* * *

'Bankai!' Ichigo yells, and there is an explosion of spiritual pressure as the warehouse fills with a cloud of smoke. Ichigo emerges, complete with his Tensa Zangetsu, looking furious.

'Ah... looks like you're gonna take this fight seriously,' Shinji murmurs. 'Have you ever heard of this thing called 'coming quietly'?'

'I'm not gonna do that.'

'No, I didn't think you would.'

'Aren't you going to release your Bankai? Or even Shikai, for that matter?'

'No,' Shinji says. 'The objective of this mission is to capture the Hollow, not fight you.'

'Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!' Rukia shouts, and a sea of ice erupts from the end of her blade, heading not for Rose but for Hiyori instead, who Ichigo notices is trying to grab a struggling Hollow Ichigo. The ice encases Hiyori, but not before they hear her shriek of anger.

Shinji notices Ichigo is distracted by Rukia's latest attack and he flashsteps closer to the Substitute Soul Reaper with the intention of bringing the hilt of his sword down hard on Ichigo's head. Ichigo spins around to defend himself, only to discover that Shinji is much closer than he anticipated, and there is no chance of holding him off, no time to flashstep out of the way. All of a sudden, a glowing orange light appears in front of him in the shape of a triangle, and Shinji's sword hilt is brought down on it. The force of the attack causes the shield to shatter, but it is still able to prevent Ichigo from getting hurt, and it gives him time to flashstep away. He appears beside the cat plushie and immediately bends down to grab him for their escape, placing him under his left arm. Ichigo looks over at the door and spots four people he's ever so glad to see.

'Thanks, Orihime!' he shouts gratefully, and Orihime gives him a confident smile, while behind her Uryu readies his bow, Chad brings his arm back for a powerful attack and Renji has conveniently already released his Shikai.

'But,' Hollow Ichigo mutters, 'We are _still_ outnumbered.'

'Ever- the- voice- of- optimism!' Ichigo replies, saying each word with a swing of his sword at Kensei, who has decided to take Shinji's place at attacking Ichigo head-on.

'Just telling it how it is!' the Hollow replies, flinching as Kensei's sword almost reaches him, only to be stopped by Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu.

'Ichigo!' Uryu shouts. 'Ichigo, we need to get out of here! We're outnumbered!'

'Told you,' Hollow Ichigo mutters.

'Well, no, really?!' Ichigo yells sarcastically.

'Kisuke said-' Uryu is interrupted by Lisa, who has decided to join the fight after all. She brings her zanpakutô down and uses the Quincy equivalent of flashstep, hirenyaku, to quickly escape being skewered.

'What's Kisuke planning?!' Rukia demands.

'He's got a portal to Hueco Mundo waiting for us, we can hide out there-'

'What? No!' Hollow Ichigo shouts.

'Be quiet!' Ichigo snaps. 'We haven't got a choice!'

* * *

They have a very lucky escape.

Using flashstep and hirenkyaku, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Uryu manage to escape, holding Orihime, Chad and the Hollow so they are transported too. They quickly rush to Kisuke's, taking separate routes in the hope that they'll be able the Vizoreds following them. Because the chances of the Hollow being with Ichigo or Rukia are the highest, Renji is instead told to take him (a decision neither of them are happy with).

As it turns out, none of the Vizoreds follow any of them, probably because although they have been ordered to capture the Hollow, they really don't like the task they've been set. Well, Hiyori would gladly see him executed, but aside from her, no one really wants a part in this. They can just say the truth- reinforcements on the opposing side came.

Kisuke Urahara immediately leads them down to his underground training grounds where the portal is waiting. It is decided Ichigo, Rukia, the Hollow, Renji, Uryu, Chad and Orihime are all going to be going because they're probably all in trouble with the Soul Society. The Hollow is extremely happy to be back in his gigai, although Kisuke insists that they take the plushie just in case the Soul Society do decide to follow them, which is becoming more and more likely. While in the plushie, the Soul Society shouldn't be able to sense his spiritual pressure.

As they're about to leave, Ichigo pulls Urahara aside so they can have a private chat.

'How long, approximately, are we going to be in Hueco Mundo?' he demands.

'Well... we're gonna have to wait for all of this to blow over,' Urahara says thoughtfully. 'I mean, sooner or later they're going to realise that executing your Hollow is a bad idea. Some of the captains like Byakuya Kuchiki might be able to pull some strings, so at least Rukia might not be in too much trouble, and of course they've got to take into account that they owe you quite a lot for all the times you've helped the Soul Society in the past.'

'So how long?' Ichigo says impatiently.

'I wouldn't know, Ichigo,' Urahara sighs. 'I'll contact you if there's a change in development, I promise.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Not really any action, but that should be coming up sooner or later. This is just pure boredom. I am bored. So are the characters.**

* * *

**Twenty-Five**

'Well, this sucks,' Renji says.

'If you're going to complain, then just go back instead of bugging us,' Rukia snaps.

'How can I? The stupid portal is closed anyway. We'd need a Hollow to open a-' He brakes off, staring at Hollow Ichigo. 'Can you open a Garganta?' he asks after a moment's thought.

'Huh? Can I what?'

'I'll take that as a no. Useless.'

'Hey, who are you calling usele-'

'Shut up,' Ichigo says wearily. 'We're not going back. We have to stay here until Kisuke says it's safe to go back.'

The whole group stares out at the sea of white sand, dead trees, black sky and crescent moon, contemplating the fact that they're probably going to be here for a long time.

'This,' Hollow Ichigo mutters, 'is going to be so much fun.'

'You're a Hollow, you shouldn't complain. This is your home ground,' Renji points out.

'Oh, yeah. Permanent night time, nothing but unintelligent beasts, mostly, so unbelievably boring, nothing to do. Really my kind of place.'

'Nothing you're not used to,' Ichigo says fairly.

'Oh, will you all be quiet?' Uryu growls.

The Hollow scowls. 'Why the hell did you even come, Quincy?'

Uryu pushes his glasses further up his nose with two fingers. 'I'm not willing to discuss that with you, Hollow.'

'Why don't you just-'

'EVERYONE SHUT UP!' Rukia shouts, a rather dangerous look on her face. Everybody does as they're told, because they're all aware that disagreeing with Rukia is a _very_ bad idea.

'Chances are this is not going to be as uneventful as you imagine,' Rukia continues. 'I mean, there will probably be lots of Hollows attacking sooner or later, and then of course will have to be careful because there are still Arrancars out there, and, for all we know, the Soul Society will be sending agents after us.'

'Somehow that doesn't sound any better than us just sitting here being bored,' Ichigo mutters.

'Is anyone hungry?' Orihime says suddenly, throwing down the large suitcase she brought with her. ''Cause I have food!'

There's a rather awkward silence as everyone dwells on the idea of eating the strangest mixture of food during their stay in Hueco Mundo.

'What have you got there?' Chad asks after a long silence.

'Well, I have sweet bean paste, jelly, bananas, chocolate, mints...'

_Oh, holy crap,_ absolutely everyone thinks.

.

* * *

'Bored,' Renji mutters.

'Everyone's bored,' Ichigo snaps.

They're all either lying or sitting on the white sand under a dead tree, not exactly waiting for anything in particular to happen. Orihime's fallen asleep and Uryu is quietly sewing something together (because for some reason he decided to bring his sewing kit here). Chad is just sitting in silence and Rukia is lightly sketching a Chappy the Rabbit on the sand, a thoroughly unamused look on her face. Renji is banging his head against the dead tree every so often.

Ichigo feels something hit his own head and he looks down to see the small white cat plushie land on the sand beside him. He turns to glare at his Hollow, who is sitting a few feet away.

'Why'd you do that?'

'I don't wanna carry it any more. You do it.'

'It's your freakin' body when you're not allowed in your gigai. _You_ keep hold of it.'

'Why should I? I look stupid carrying that thing.'

'Oh well.'

'Shouldn't you feel stupid arguing with yourself, never mind the plushie?' Uryu interjects, not bothering to look up from the piece of clothing he's stitching together.

Hollow Ichigo decides to ignore him. 'Can't we go into the Menos Forest or something? Have some fun fighting Hollows?'

'You go then,' Ichigo mutters.

'Okay, I will.' He gets to his feet, looking angry.

'I wasn't serious. Sit down.'

'Why should I?'

'We need to stick together in case something happens,' Rukia answers.

'Nothing is going to happen!' Renji snaps. 'We haven't even been here a whole day and I'm already bored!'

'Perhaps we can liven things up a bit for you?' says a cold, sneering voice from behind Ichigo. A few feet away is a group of Adjuchas level Hollows, all leering and evidently quite hungry. Ichigo frowns but his Hollow looks quite excited at the prospect of fighting them.

'Finally, something to do.'

He flashsteps right in front of a green one, immediately lopping off one of its six arms, then moving onto the Hollow behind it as the first one yowls in pain. It's soon pretty easy to see that he's only messing with them and has no plan on taking this seriously.

'Why are you holding back?' Ichigo calls, not even bothering to get up and help.

'It would be over too quickly! Just let me have some fun with this!'

'Tsk. Unbelievable,' Ichigo mutters, watching in slight amusement as his Hollow causes two of his opponents to slam into each other head first with force so tremendous that their masks shatter. Two seconds later, both creatures have been decapitated and Hollow Ichigo moves on to his next victims. Renji also watches as he mercilessly flashsteps around them, confusing them then darting in for surprise attacks.

'Your spiritual pressure... are you a-?'

'Hollow?' the albino finishes, lopping off the creature's head, preventing it from finishing its question. He laughs his cold laugh. 'Yeah, but I'm a little higher up on the evolutionary ladder!' The other Hollows roar in fear and anger.

'Remind me not to get on his bad side,' Renji mutters.

'I thought he was supposed to be you, Ichigo,' Uryu says, viewing the battle with a slightly disturbed look on his face. 'I mean, I know he's a Hollow and everything, but he was originally you, so how can he be so... sadistic?'

'If you were trapped for three years while the other Ichigo got to experience freedom, you'd change a bit too,' Rukia says knowingly.

Everyone stares at her.

'How do you know so much about him?' Ichigo demands.

Rukia blushes.'Hey, I used to visit him every night in your inner world, Ichigo.'

'No, I don't like banana slugs...' Orihime (who, for some strange reason has managed to sleep through all this) murmurs in her sleep. Rukia feels quite relieved when everyone stares at the other girl instead.

'Voilà,' Hollow Ichigo says, slumping down on the ground again, bored once more. The others all turn to see the pile of Hollows he has just left dissolving out of existence.

'Have fun?' Ichigo asks, looking both annoyed and impressed.

'It passed the time,' his Hollow replies.

'Okay, but I get the next group of Hollows that show up,' Renji says moodily.

.

* * *

A few hours later, Ichigo is the only one who remains awake, on guard duty.

They've discussed all the various scenarios in which everyone will need to make a quick get-away quite a while back, and so now they're all aware of the different plans, depending on the situation, naturally. Ichigo is finding it very hard to believe that anything is actually going to happen. More likely, they'll end up killing each other for entertainment or something savage like that.

Ichigo pulls a mobile phone out of his pocket in a shihakushô. This phone was given to him by Kisuke Urahara right before they entered Hueco Mundo, so Urahara can contact them should there be a change in the development. He feels like sending a message just to ask what's happening, but he remembers Urahara instructing him not to make the first move, and instead to wait for Urahara to send the first message.

The first message, which has conveniently arrived right at this very second with a _beep beep, beep beep._

_**The Soul Society doesn't even know you are in Hueco Mundo. Evidently the Vizoreds decided not to inform them. Hope you're not too bored XD**_

_ Damn him,_ Ichigo thinks. He types his own message and sends it.

_**We're all gonna go insane staying here. When can we come back?**_

The reply?

_**Deal with it ;)**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty-Six**

_For the attention of the Gotei 13 Captains Genry__ū__sai Shigekuni Yamamoto __(__一__), Soi Fon (__二__),__ Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (__三__), Retsu Unohana (__四__), Shinji Hirako (__五__), Byakuya Kuchiki (__六__), Sajin Komamura (__七__), Shunsui Kyoraku (__八__), Kensei Muguruma (__九__), T__ô__shir__ô__ Hitsugaya (__十__), Kenpachi Zaraki (__十一__), Mayuri Kurotsuchi (__十二__), J__û__shiro Ukitake (__十三__)._

_ Following the betrayal of Lieutenant Renji Abarai (__六__), Rukia Kuchiki (__十三__) and Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, all captains and lieutenants are to treat the situation with a matter of great urgency. They are to be treated as criminals and, when found, are to be arrested immediately. The upcoming execution has been abolished and the inner Hollow of Ichigo Kurosaki is to be killed on sight._

_ The criminals are believed to be in the World of the Living although no traces of their spiritual pressure has been detected. All Squad captains are required to send trained seated officers from their squads to deal with the situation._

_ This matter is of the greatest importance and is of the highest priority._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Central 46._

* * *

Ichigo stares in disbelief at the message Urahara has just sent him.

_''Killed on sight'_?' he echoes, his frown deepening in worry. 'Oh, hell no...'

''Sup?' Renji asks, walking over to the dead tree that Ichigo is leaning up against. By the clock on Ichigo's small mobile phone, they've been in Hueco Mundo for five days, and aside for the odd Hollow or two showing up (only to be slaughtered), not a damn thing has happened.

'Kisuke sent me a message,' Ichigo says quietly. 'It's a notice from Central 46 to the captains-'

'How did Kisuke get access to that notice?' Renji asks.

'This is Kisuke we're talking about,' Ichigo answers, rolling his eyes. 'Anyway, it hardly matters- look at this...'

He indicates the message on the phone for Renji to see, and he watches as Renji's eyes widen.

'Oh, crap,' the red head mutters. 'They're really serious, aren't they? 'Killed on sight'... 'arrested immediately'... 'highest priority'... we're in _a lot_ of trouble...'

'Still, at least they think we're in the World of the Living,' Rukia says, peering from around the other side of the tree.

'Yeah, but it's only a matter of time before they come here,' Ichigo says darkly. He loads up a new message and types: _**Isn't there anybody in the Soul Society defending us?**_

A couple of minutes later, he receives: _**I'd really love to say yes.**_

'Dammit,' Ichigo hisses. 'What the hell do we do now?'

'Well, we should start by telling the others,' Rukia replies.

The three of them leave the tree and make their way over to two figures, about a hundred metres away or so, one bending down as if to look at something. As they get nearer, they recognise the standing one as Uryu and the other as Orihime.

'… aw, c'mon Uryu, he won't hurt you.'

'It's a Hollow, Orihime, be careful-'

'But look! He's so small!'

She's gazing intently at a small dog with a white mask and a little hole going through its chest, marking it out as a Hollow. It gives a little yap as Ichigo, Renji and Rukia approach, and Uryu and Orihime look up.

'Don't worry, Uryu, it probably won't be able to do much harm, it's only a dog,' Ichigo says with a laugh. 'Speaking of Hollows, where is-'

'GOTCHA!' comes a deep voice from Ichigo's right. Everyone turns to see a huge Hollow cupping its huge hands together as if it has caught something, cackling eagerly. Nearby, Chad is watching, his arm in release mode, but it seems he feels that there is no problem at hand.

'Too slow!' comes a familiar voice and the large Hollow looks up from its hand in confusion, as if wondering why it was unable to capture whatever it was trying to catch.

That something, being Hollow Ichigo.

This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Considering there is next to nothing to do in Hueco Mundo, it's become a sort of game for Hollow Ichigo to annoy other Hollows. None of them are a match for him when they fight, but he has a lot of fun teasing them before he finishes them off. Sometimes Ichigo and Renji even join in.

Just to pass the time.

'Quit messing around!' Ichigo calls, although there is a smirk on his face. 'It's like you go looking for trouble!'

'Heh. Maybe I do.'

The large Hollow is finally sliced right down the middle and the albino walks back towards the others, grinning crazily. 'Next!' he calls mockingly, just in case there are actually any other Hollows around. Ichigo and Renji laugh.

'Fools,' Rukia mutters, but even she is smiling.

'Hey, guys? Can we keep it?' Orihime begs, pointing at the little dog Hollow, who barks in irritation and scampers off. Orihime pouts and shouts, 'Hey, come back! Noooo...' She begins to run after it.

'Orihime!' Uryu shouts, chasing after her, a panicked look on his face. 'Forget about it! Come back!'

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Hollow Ichigo all burst out laughing. Chad watches them all, and he can only smile, amused, and think, _Ichigo was right: this place really is driving us insane. I think I'm the only one who hasn't lost their mind..._

* * *

'Oh, come on!' Kisuke Urahara says, a huge smile on his face as Soi Fon barges into his shop without even knocking, followed by an extremely reluctant-looking Yoruichi. 'This is the fourth time this week! I must be really popular or something!'

'Or something,' Soi Fon confirms without even bothering to look at him, instead striding straight over to the trapdoor leading to Urahara's underground training grounds. Yoruichi gives Urahara an exasperated look which clearly says, _I tried._

'They're not here, Captain Soi Fon,' Urahara calls, the smile not leaving his face. 'I believe I told you that the last three times you came to visit.'

'This is serious, Urahara!' Soi Fon shouts, her voice becoming distant as she leaps down, not bothering to use the ladder. Urahara gets up from his small circular table and he and Yoruichi follow the captain of Squad Two down into the training grounds.

'Hm... I can't sense their spiritual pressure...' Soi Fon murmurs as she lands on the ground, gazing around at the artificial barren wasteland. 'Perhaps they are expertly suppressing it...'

'Or,' Yoruichi says, rolling her eyes, 'they're _not_ here.'

'Lady Yoruichi,' Soi Fon addresses her former superior, 'I'm sorry, but this is a direct or from Central 46. It a matter that needs to be dealt with swiftly.'

'Oh well. Doesn't look like you're going to find them here,' Urahara says with a chuckle. Soi Fon glares at him.

'If you're hiding them, Urahara...' she begins coldly.

'I know, I know, I'll be in a load of trouble, blah blah blah,' Urahara says cheerfully.

'-and if you know of their whereabouts and have not bothered to inform us...' Soi Fon warns.

'Good thing I'm not involved then, eh?' Urahara says with a smirk.

_What a fool of a man. I don't believe that for one second!_ Soi Fon snarls inside her head.

'Well, seeing as you've found no evidence whatsoever,' Urahara says, 'perhaps you'd like to finish the search and instead come upstairs and have a coffee.'

'No.' _As if._ 'I'll just show myself out.'

'Goodbye, now!' Urahara calls, waving his fan in her direction as she flashsteps to the top of the ladder and disappears at the top. Yoruichi snorts with laughter.

'I can't believe they haven't sent anyone to Hueco Mundo yet,' she says in an amused whisper to Urahara.

'Ah well,' Urahara says, his face finally turning serious. 'It's only a matter of time...'

* * *

'Oh... this is terrible,' Momo murmurs, looking completely distressed.

'Oh, don't worry, Momo!' Rangiku says, sounding strangely cheerful. 'I'm sure this is all gonna blow over! I don't know why everyone's making such a big fuss over it-'

'Of course you don't, Rangiku, you're drunk,' Tôshirô snaps.

'Aww... Captain... don't be so harsh...'

The three of them are standing high up in the air, looking over Karakura Town, supposed to be looking for the 'criminals'.

'This isn't right... Poor Renji... Poor Rukia...' Momo says, looking most upset.

'Ah, don't worry!' Rangiku booms. 'They'll find 'em innocent or something and then-'

'Rangiku, why don't you go back to the Soul Society and come back when you're actually _sober_?' Tôshirô suggests angrily.

'Captaaain~...'

'What are they going to do with them, Shiro?' Momo asks, turning towards the young captain. 'With Rukia, and Renji and the others?'

'They'll imprison them for a bit, most likely,' Tôshirô says darkly. 'Byakuya Kuchiki will probably be able to get his sister and lieutenant out of jail, and as for Ichigo Kurosaki and the other humans... I don't know... One thing though- that Hollow is definitely going to die.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I'm probably not going to be able to update for about a week because I'll have no internet, but I will try really hard to do it at school (yet another lunchtime sacrificed. Possibly. But it is for the good of my readers, so I don't care. You guys are_ great_). Anyway, here ya go. It's kind of got a cliff-hanger so...  
**

**Sorry :P**

* * *

**Twenty-Seven**

Two weeks.

Two stupid, bloody weeks.

'We have been here,' Renji snaps, 'for two _whole_ weeks. And _nothing_ has happened.'

'Do you want the Soul Society to show up or something?' Rukia asks, glaring at him. The two of them are sitting cross-legged on the white sand, facing each other, Renji having just been beaten for the fourteenth time in a row at noughts and crosses. A few metres away, Hollow Ichigo is fast asleep under the dead tree, and next to Rukia, Orihime is watching the game.

The Hollow winces in his sleep and Renji whispers, 'Is he having _another_ bad dream?'

Rukia frowns and murmurs, 'We all have nightmares, Renji.'

'Yeah, but not ones we get _every night_.'

'It might just be because of the fact the Soul Society want him dead,' Orihime muses.

'Has Kisuke been in contact lately?' Rukia asks.

'You should ask Ichigo when he gets back,' Renji replies, rubbing out the lines on the sand so he and Rukia can play a new game, which he is going to lose. Probably. Or definitely.

'Where did he go?' Hollow Ichigo mutters, sitting up and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

'He, Uryu and Chad went down into the Menos Forest,' Orihime answers.

Hollow Ichigo blinks. 'But... why didn't they wake me?'

'No way,' Renji scoffs. 'You get all the fun when Hollows show up. You never let anyone else have a shot.'

'Let it go, Renji,' Rukia says.

'Let what go?' Ichigo says, flashstepping out of nowhere, his sword drawn and completely out of breath.

'Nothing,' Rukia replies, eyeing him suspiciously. 'How many?'

'Three Menos Grande, six Adjuchas and Uryu when he wouldn't shut up about how 'superior' Quincies are to Soul Reapers,' Ichigo says, making the others laugh. 'Superior when it comes to head size, maybe.'

'You got me off-guard!' Uryu snaps, using hirenyaku to catch up, with Chad not far behind.

Ichigo grins. 'Well, that certainly was amusing.'

'Shut up, Strawberry.'

.

* * *

'Damn, I can't wait to get outta here,' Ichigo says with a sigh, leaning up against the tree. Over in the distance, another group of Hollows has appeared and as he watches, he can see Renji grinning triumphantly while Hollow Ichigo walks away, a furious expression on his face.

'Not your turn yet?' Ichigo says, smiling, as the Hollow comes closer.

'Be quiet!' the Hollow snaps, sitting down on the ground with his arms crossed, looking very much like a pouting child, which just Ichigo smile even more. It fades, however, when he notices the rather upset look in the Hollow's eyes, and he begins to register that maybe something else is angering the Hollow.

'What's wrong?'

'I finally escape that stupid side-ways world and I get stuck out here!' the Hollow explodes. 'What's more, I know I'll never get my old life back because you have it! Oh, and I'm on the Soul Society's death list!'

Ichigo bites his lip. 'What d'you want me to do about it?'

The Hollow glares at him. 'I'm sick of this- you go on about all the things you miss, your home, your friends, your family. You talk about how you can't wait to get back to that life. Don't deny it, I've heard you, when you're chatting with the others.'

'Yeah? What of it?'

The Hollow kicks the sand at his feet, causing it to fly at Ichigo and straight into his mouth. While the Substitute Soul Reaper coughs and splutters the Hollow snarls, 'Try to live without seeing them for three years!'

_Oops. I really hit a nerve,_ Ichigo thinks.

'Quit it, you two,' Rukia says, looking tired. 'This is ridiculous- we're all starting to get sick of eachother.'

'Yeah- _'Day fourteen and tempers are running high'_,' Hollow Ichigo says, forcing a grin on his face, making the other two smile despite the argument.

.

* * *

'Captain Hirako?' comes Momo's timid voice from outside Shinji's office door. 'I'm reporting in on the events of today.'

'Come in, Momo,' Shinji calls. The lieutenant pushes open the door, allowing the moonlight to stream in, illuminating Shinji's weary face. He sits cross-legged behind his desk, re-examining the letter from Central 46 that was sent just over a week ago. Momo makes herself comfortable on the floor in front of the desk, waiting for her captain to say something.

'Well? Do they have any idea about where they are?' Shinji asks.

'No, Sir,' Momo answers, and Shinji notices the relieved look in Momo's eyes, probably because some of the criminals are her friends. 'They have not been able to locate them anywhere in Karakura Town.'

'Surely Mayuri would be able to track down the Hollow,' Shinji muses. 'After all, he's the one who created the gikon.'

'Captain Kurotsuchi wasn't happy with the execution plans,' Momo pipes up. 'Maybe he has a way of finding them but he won't tell the other captains.'

'Yeah, I though that. Not that it matters. _I _happen to know where they are.'

Momo looks shocked. 'Y-you do?'

'Yeah,' Shinji says, smiling slightly. 'We heard their plans when we were fighting them in the World of the Living. We Vizoreds didn't bother telling anyone, though, 'cause at the end of the day, Ichigo is one of us. We shouldn't really betray him like that.'

'But... where are they? Renji and Rukia are my friends, Sir! Please tell me!'

'Promise you can keep the secret, Momo?' Shinji says, giving her a crooked smile.

'Of course, Sir!'

Shinji closes his eyes. 'Think about it- where hasn't the Soul Society looked yet? Somewhere they haven't even dared to consider?'

Momo frowns. 'I... I can think of one place... but I hope that's not where they've actually gone...'

'Would that one place be Hueco Mundo?' Shinji asks.

Momo looks surprised. 'Yes, that's the place I was thinking of, but- wait... that's not where they've actually gone, is it-?'

'I'm sorry to say yes, but it s true,' Shinji says, his smile disappearing. 'Kisuke would have opened a gateway for them and they will have been there ever since.'

Momo gapes. 'But... it's the land of the Hollows, Sir! It's so dangerous there! What if they're attacked by Arrancars, or-'

'Heh. Don't underestimate them, Momo. They'll be okay, unless the Soul Society turn up.'

'Sir... you're not going to report this... are you...?'

'If I was going to tell the other captains and Central 46 the whereabouts of the fugitives, I'd have done it by now.'

Momo sighs in relief.

'But,' Shinji says, causing the smile on Momo's face to freeze then disappear, 'bear in mind that they'll realise where the fugitives are sooner or later. I'm surprised it's taken them this long.'

'Can I tell Izuru?' Momo asks eagerly. 'He's just as worried as I am, so-'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Shinji says. 'I mean, his captain is another Vizored, so it won't matter if he reports it to Rose. Just be careful not to let anyone else know.'

Momo becomes considerably happier and she leaves the office about ten minutes later smiling. Shinji begins to get on with some paperwork, when an idea crosses his mind. He closes his eyes again and concentrates very hard on entering the deepest folds of his mind. The chances are it won't work. After all, he hasn't heard its voice for so long, and he has forced it into submission and has been using his Hollow powers an for a century. It probably hardly exists any more.

_'Hey. You there?'_

_ 'Of course I'm still here,'_ comes a distant, crackly voice, bitter but sniding. _'You can't exactly get rid of me, unless you bother to like that Kurosaki kid did to his Hollow.'_

_ 'Speaking of that Hollow, would you know whether he's telling the truth?'_

_ 'About what?' _Hollow Shinji asks, feigning ignorance.

_'I know you've been listening. That's all you get to do, now I've been suppressing you so well.'_

_ 'Heh heh. Why should I tell you anything?'_

_ ''Cause I'm in charge and I... I command you to.'_

_ 'You command me?! Where the hell did that come from?!'_

_ 'Just tell me- are you... a split-off part of my soul? With all my memories?'_

There's silence for quite a long time. Shinji wonders if the Hollow is in shock or something.

_ 'I'm tempted not to answer and leave you in suspense.'_

_ 'Don't be infuriating. Do you have my memories or not?'_

_ 'The only memories I have are of me being trapped in your inner world. I only get to know about your time prior to my creation when you think about it. And that's only when you don't bother blocking them.'_

_ 'So...'_

_ 'I never had that life. I don't know what that other Hollow's game is but he's obviously got some plan up his sleeve. Tricking his Soul Reaper into trusting him... oh, hang on, why did I never try that? Dammit!'_

Shinji rolls his eyes. _'So it's all a lie? Are you sure Ichigo's Hollow isn't an exception or something?'_

_ 'No. He told me.'_

_ 'He- he what?'_

_ 'He told me,' _Hollow Shinji says simply.

_ 'How can he have told you? You've never met!'_

_ 'I know all the other inner Hollows. Zanpakutô are able to meet eachother in the inner worlds of Soul Reapers, and if inner Hollows ask nicely, our zanpakutô let us go and see each other.'_

_ 'Are you just messing with me?'_

_ 'No, I swear it's true. Ask our zanpakutô, Sakanade.'_

Shinji thinks about everything he has learned. So Ichigo's inner Hollow is lying to him and all his friends. This is a huge problem.

_'Do you have any idea what that Hollow might be up to? Given that you might know from personal experience on the sort of things inner Hollows might plan.'_

_ 'Nope. I've said all I want to. Bye bye!'_

'Damn Hollow,' Shinji mutters aloud.


	28. Chapter 28

**I found an internet network with no password! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Twenty-Eight**

'Are you angry with Ichigo still?' Rukia asks.

Hollow Ichigo sighs. 'Why would you think I was in the first place?'

'Well, Ichigo can be a complete idiot at times. Sorry... I guess that kind of means I'm calling you one as well... but anyway, he can be so... obtuse. I don't think he understands you that well.'

'To be honest, I don't think anyone does,' he replies quietly.

The two of them are walking backfrom an entrance to the Menos Forest, having been fighting there together for some entertainment. They can see the others up ahead in the distance, but neither are in any hurry to get back.

'I understand you,' Rukia says, looking quite serious.

'Rukia... you don't know what goes through my head... the stuff I think about...'

'You can't still want Ichigo dead?'

This comment throws the Hollow off-guard, and so he's not quite ready for the reply, which worries Rukia.

'After everything that's happened, you can't still hate him!' she says, her eyes shining with denial and disbelief.

'You forget, it's his fault in the first place that all of this happened,' the Hollow snaps, not meaning to sound aggressive but ending up like that anyway. 'And he quite easily decided to get rid of me, remember? He doesn't show much remorse for coming up behind my back and stabbing me.'

'He's sorry,' Rukia protests. 'He realises his mistake- how can you still hate him, Hollow?'

'Put yourself in my position- how would you feel?'

Rukia draws a deep breath. 'I... I'd be angry because of all of this mess, and... I'd be furious because it would look as if I will never get my old life back. I won't be able to see my family and friends again and carry on living as the Ichigo Kurosaki I once was.'

'What?' the Hollow says, looking confused. 'Oh, yeah... all that, too...'

His voice doesn't sound very convincing, and that confuses Rukia. Shouldn't he consider family, friends and his previous life as the most important thing? But right now, it seems his anger at Ichigo is more relevant in his eyes.

'Forgive and forget,' Rukia says. 'That's what Ichigo always does.'

'Yes, well, I'm not Ichigo!' the Hollow snarls aggressively, shocking Rukia.

'How can you say that? You were once him, you have his memories, you-'

But Hollow Ichigo has already disappeared in a flash of sonido.

'Oh, unbelievable!' Rukia shrieks. 'Do you even realise how rude that is?!'

'I don't give a damn,' comes the faint reply.

.

* * *

'Everybody listen!' Renji shouts, appearing in flashstep. 'I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news!'

'The good news?' Ichigo asks.

'The good news is, we have something far more entertaining than anything else so far on this stay here to deal with, the bad news is that we're all in a lot of trouble.'

'Okay,' Hollow Ichigo says, arriving with Rukia not far behind. 'So the good news is, the Soul Society's here. Coincidentally, that also happens to be the bad news.'

'Yep, pretty much.'

'Where were they?' Rukia asks.

'Well, I was over there,' Renji says, waving his hand vaguely over to the left, 'trying to track down a couple of Adjuchas when I sensed the spiritual pressure of Soul Reapers.'

'So you've led them to us,' Hollow Ichigo says quietly.

Ichigo glares at him. 'Renji came to warn us, like a good friend would. Right, what's the plan?'

Once again, everyone looks expectantly at Rukia.

'Oh, why do you always wait for me to come up with something?' she whines angrily. 'Use your brains, fools.'

'Well, we did discuss this at length when we first came here,' Uryu says. 'I think we should...'

'Go down into the Menos Forest?' Chad suggests.

'We'd have Soul Reapers _and_ Hollows to deal with if we did that,' Uryu says.

'Yeah, but _they'll_ have to put up with the Hollows, too,' Rukia points out.

'Argh! Why didn't Kisuke warn us?' Ichigo demands to nobody in particular, pulling his mobile out to see if there are any messages. Zilch.

_**Dammit Kisuke, they're here! Open a gateway for us, we need to get out of here!**_

A couple of minutes later, a message returns.

_**This is Captain Soi Fon. Do not resist, we are coming to arrest you.**_

'Crap,' Ichigo says, beginning to panic. 'They're at Kisuke's place, and they've got his phone! Dammit, that means that they'll know we've been in contact with him, and that he's been helping us!'

'So we haven't got a chance of escaping to the World of the Living?' Orihime says, glancing around at all of them.

'No...' Rukia says slowly.

Ichigo bites his lip. 'So we're...'

'Screwed,' Hollow Ichigo finishes.

'Yes,' Shinji Hirako says, flashstepping out of nowhere and causing everyone to jump. 'I'd say that sounds about right.'

.

* * *

'Shinji!' Ichigo exclaims, his eyes widening in shock. 'You- you have to hear us out!'

'Do I?' Shinji asks quietly. 'No, I think you need to hear your Hollow out, personally.' He turns to Hollow Ichigo and says, 'When do you plan on telling them the truth? I must admit, you've been playing this game very well up until now.'

The Hollow frowns. 'How would you know?'

'My Hollow told me.'

'Heh. And you believed him?'

'Well, as it turns out, he was telling the truth.'

'Wait a minute, what's going on?' Ichigo asks, glancing between his Hollow and Shinji.

'You should probably let him tell you,' Shinji answers the Substitute Soul Reaper, jerking his head towards Hollow Ichigo. 'After all this crap you've all been through, he probably owes you a proper explana-' Suddenly, Shinji's eyes darken and he shakes involuntarily. The sclera fade to black and the irises take on a hazel colour. A white mask begins to form over Shinji's face and he bows his head. When he raises it again, everyone is able to see the rather distinguishable psychotic grin.

Ichigo begins to shake with anger. 'Shinji's had you in control for over a century. How the hell did you take control?'

'A little bit of help,' Hollow Shinji replies sneakily, his eyes flickering towards the other Hollow for a second.

'Hey, buddy! How's it been?!' Hollow Ichigo says, grinning crazily.

'Good! You?'

'Can't say I'm over the moon, given the situation, but, all in all, can't complain. I guess you could say, everything is going according to plan.'

'WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!' Ichigo roars.

'It's a long story which you probably don't have time for right now,' Hollow Shinji says cheerfully, nodding his head towards the approaching Soul Reapers. Everyone readies their weapons if they have them and Ichigo turns to his Hollow and snarls, 'You had better explain this later!'

_All will become clear, King,_ the Hollow thinks. _Just you wait..._

_._

* * *

The Soul Reapers are crap. There's no other way of putting it.

Even if they had been given seated positions in their various squads, the chances are they would have been easy to defeat anyway.

Problem is, there are a hell of a lot of them.

'Let- Shinji- have- the- body- back!' Ichigo shouts, every word accompanied by a blow on the Soul Reapers attacking him.

'I don't think so!' comes the joyful voice of Hollow Shinji as he ploughs through the Soul Reapers, not caring about hurting or even killing them. 'I haven't had a release like this in ages! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is great!'

The first batch of Soul Reapers are soon all knocked out (or in a couple of cases, dead) and the inner Hollow of Shinji Hirako is grinning like a complete maniac.

'I don't think I should give the body back!' he yells gleefully.

Ichigo's just planning to somehow smash the mask and therefore allowing Shinji to take control once more when Rukia walks up to the Hollowfied Shinji, not exactly letting her guard down but not too cautious either.

'I know you're happy,' she begins, 'because you've finally got your body back. I know you once had Shinji Hirako's life but then his soul fell apart and you were the part that got locked away and left behind.'

The Hollow's eyes narrow. 'What are you talking about? Did you really believe all that crap when Ichigo's Hollow told you it?'

Rukia's frown deepens. 'It's not crap. It's true.'

'Heh heh. You're quite gullible, aren't you little Soul Reaper?' the Hollow says with a laugh. 'A story like that... it must be obvious that it was all part of a scheme to take Ichigo's body.'

Rukia shakes her head, completely unbelieving. 'That's not true. I trust him.'

'Maybe you should ask him then!' the Hollow cackles.

Rukia does not dare turn towards Hollow Ichigo, because she doesn't want it to appear as if she has doubts. This is absurd... why should she believe this vengeful Hollow that has been locked away for so long...?

'INCOMING!' Renji yells from somewhere to the left. Rukia turns her head to catch a glimpse of a sea of Soul Reapers appearing in the distance, all pelting towards them.

'We'll discuss this later,' Rukia hisses, holding her sword out ready.

.

* * *

Ichigo has no idea how long he's been fighting. He hasn't bothered to consider releasing his Bankai on Soul Reapers as weak as the ones he's fighting, but more keep coming and coming and finally he has no choice. And still, the Soul Reapers come.

Until there are no more.

He stands there, blood on him but no major wounds, staring around, wondering if the others are okay. Uryu, Renji and Chad should be okay. Orihime, on the other hand, is not the fighting type, so hopefully someone like Uryu is looking after her. Shinji's inner Hollow is not going to be in any trouble, which just leaves Rukia and Hollow Ichigo.

It's not likely that they'll be needing any help either. It's not as if either of them will demand help. Come to think of it, he can sense his inner Hollow's spiritual pressure not to far away, and Ichigo suddenly remembers that he has a lot of questions to ask.

He uses flashstep to reach the Hollow nice and quickly, passing by loads of unconscious Soul Reapers on the way. The Hollow is facing away, also having released his Bankai, his white blade stained with blood. Ichigo approaches him slowly, aware that all those natural battle instincts his Hollow has always gone on about will probably cause him to attack if someone gets too close.

'Hey,' Ichigo says, just to let the Hollow know he's there, although his spiritual pressure's likely to have given him away already.

The Hollow turns, sending an icy glare at Ichigo. The Substitute Soul Reaper stops and stares, wondering what he's done wrong this time.

'Am I to assume you're angry with me?'

'Always asking the wrong questions, aren't you?' Hollow Ichigo growls.

'Oh yeah, good point; what was Shinji's Hollow talking about? Did he mean you were tricking us or something?'

'Of course not,' the Hollow replies silkily. 'Why would I do that? You guys are on my side.' The look in his eyes shifts from anger and now he looks sincere.

Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief and walks closer to his Hollow so they can plan what to do next. The Hollow also moves towards the Substitute Soul Reaper, and Ichigo notices quite a deep wound running across his pale chest. How was any of those weak Soul Reapers able to inflict so much damage? That's not right...

Ichigo stops right in front of his Hollow. 'Hang on- are you okay-?'

'ICHIGO!' comes a scream from behind him. He turns his head to see Rukia flashstepping as fast as she can, which isn't very fast as she looks like she has just been unconscious. He also notices more Soul Reapers in the distance, and some of them are recognizably captains and lieutenants.

_Oh damn. We need to get out of here!_ Ichigo thinks, turning back to his Hollow.

'NO, ICHIGO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! ICHIGO!'

'Too late,' Ichigo hears the Hollow say and then something very cold, sharp and painful enters his chest, and he turns to see the Hollow with a twisted, icy smile across his face. The last thing he hears before he blacks out is Rukia's scream of anguish and the Hollow's mirthless laughter.

.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Even I didn't see a twist like this in the plot coming, and I'm the one writing it! So, you guys might not have anticipated something like this in the story- rant and rave all you want. I will ignore you. Unless what you say is particularly unfair, in which case vengeance will come. :)**

**Yes. I am evil.**

**Deal with it.**

**XD**

**I'm also ****hyper.**

**You probably gathered that part.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry if you don't like the way the plot twisted. But there's nothing you can do about it. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**No, don't worry- a proper apology will come, it's just that I'm a procrastinator.**

**AKA I'll say sorry later.**

**And as I said, I may have been slightly hyper last update (having eaten a pudding with a large quantity of sugar inside), and I'm not entirely sure it's worn off yet.**

**XD**

* * *

**Twenty-Nine**

_They manage to get seperated quite easily in the crowd of Soul Reapers. Again, these Soul Reapers are hardly any real threat, but as there are so many of them, they are actually able to deal some blows on the fugitives. Hollow Shinji isn't exactly helping the others, but in this battle he seems to decide to fight the Soul Reapers._

_ When Rukia has finished with all of her opponents, she notices a recognizable pale figure not far off, also having beaten all of his opponents, and she decides to use this opportunity. She flashsteps up to him, a cold feeling beginning to spread through her as she sees the look on his face._

_ That hatred that once scared her so much is shining in his eyes once more, accompanied by a terrifying, insane grin, making him look so very evil. Before she's even registered what she herself is doing, her zanpakutô at his throat._

_ 'What's going on?' she demmands frostily._

_ His grin falters ever so slightly when he realises how serious she is._

_ ''Explain everything'?' he repeats softly. 'Well, let's see: this all started, really, on the night you entered Ichigo's inner world. So, at the end of the day, you caused the war, Rukia Kuchiki. And you know what? You _are t_oo gullible.'_

_ 'What are you talking about?!' Rukia shouts, feeling a rather uncomfortable lump forming in her throat._

_ 'You bought it._ Everything _I told you. Each and every word!'_

_ 'Th-then...' Rukia starts, her voice shaking. She can't get it out, so she tries a different approach. 'Y-you're m-my friend...'_

_ 'It was all a lie, Rukia,' Hollow Ichigo says, his eyes flashing in malice. 'And you fell for all of it.'_

_ He lifts his hand, ever so slowly, his finges gently funning along the white blade at his throat. 'You really going to cut me, Rukia? Will you slit this throat? The throat of your precious_ friend?' _He spits out the word 'friend' with such a large amount of disdain that Rukia flinches._

_ What happened to being a Kuchiki? Strong, in control in all situations? But right now, Rukia's whole world is crumbling around her, and she can do nothing to stop the tears welling in her eyes and slithering down her cheeks. His hand leaves the blade and he catches a tiny tear that drops from her faces._

_ 'Aren't you unlucky?' Hollow Ichigo says softly._

_ 'How could you?!_ How could you?!'

_'I'm going to win Rukia,' he says, placing his cold hand on the top of her head and channeling his spiritual pressure in a very specific way, made to knock her out. Her eyes begin to dull and the last thing she hears is, 'I will win this war.'_

Why, Hollow? Why?

.

* * *

'… and that's when I blacked out,' Rukia finishes. 'When I woke up, I followed his spiritual pressure and found him with Ichigo. I tried to warn Ichigo but-' she breaks off, unable to continue.

'He betrayed us,' Uryu says in disgust. 'That's all we need to know. He was tricking us from the very beginning, and now he's gone.'

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Renji, Uryu and Orihime are all siting in a prison cell, having been brought back to the Soul Society just a few minutes ago. Some medical attention was needed because, of course, Ichigo was stabbed. Right now, he's bandged up and unconscious, occupying the one bench in the cell while the others remain on the floor.

'I don't understand, though,' Orihime says quietly. 'When Ichigo went to his inner world to find out the truth, he saw that mirror thing, didn't he? It showed the memories of his inner Hollow.'

'Lies,' Renji snarls. 'The mirror showed what the Hollow wanted Ichigo to see. Even that evil creature knew, like the rest of us, that Ichigo has a soft spot for those that appear pitiful or helpless. A seemingly innocent and misunderstood Hollow in need of help? Of course Ichigo was going to get involved in protecting him after that.'

'Where do you think the Hollow is now?' Chad asks.

'Probably laughing its head off in Hueco Mundo or something,' Renji says viciously. 'Why the hell could they catch_ it _instead of us?'

Rukia has nothing to contribute to the conversation. She's told her part of the story, and now she must sit in silence, contemplating the events of today. She feels so... empty inside. And that's the worst part. She wants the grief to come. She want to let it out, whether she cries, whether she has a damn tanrum, she doesn't care. Anything except the nothingness.

She trusted him.

He was her friend.

Lies LIES _LIES lies__** lies **_LIES _**LIES **_**LIES **lieslieslieslies**LIES**lieslieslies_**lies**_lies...

So many damn lies.

.

* * *

** 'YOU KNEW THE TRUTH AND YOU LIED TO ME!'** Ichigo screams at Zangetsu, his voice having to be raised a lot over the sound of the thunderstom in his inner world.

When Zangetsu speaks, his voice is at the normal volume and yet Ichigo is still able to hear it. 'I'm sorry Ichigo.'

**_'WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!'_**

Both of them are completely drenched because of the rain, and the sky has darkened so much that it is like night time. The water at their feet is beginning to rise, and soon they'll be underwater.

'I thought if you knew the version he told you, there would be no more fighting,' Zangetsu murmurs, looking quite sad himself. 'A war within endangers your soul. My only wish is to protect you, Ichigo.'

**'HE WAS PLANNING TO KILL ME ALL ALONG?! DID YOU KNOW THAT PART?! OR DID YOU JUST THINK THAT WAS SOMETHING ELSE THAT WOULD MEAN YOU WOULD HAVE TO BEND THE TRUTH COMPLETELY OUT OF PROPORTION?!'**

'And yet you are alive,' Zangetsu says.

All of a sudden, you would be able to hear a pin drop. The rain drops freeze in midair, never hitting the ground, as Ichigo stares at Zangetsu.

'He stabbed me,' Ichigo says, shaking in fury. 'And you're **DEFENDING HIM?!'**

Zangetsu sighs. 'Your friends are worried about you, Ichigo. 'At this rate, you won't actually be able to wake up unless you go now.'

.

* * *

Two shadows falls over the people in the cell and they look up to see Jushirô Ukitake and Byakuya Kuchiki standing there. Byakuya's expression is ordinary and cold, whereas Ukitake's is quite grim, but there is also a look of hope in his eyes.

'Listen up, everyone,' he says. 'We're well aware that the Hollow betrayed you at the last momement and has therefore been tricking all of you up until now. Central 46 is being surprisingly merciful- they have agreed that as you were unaware of the Hollow's true motives, you are not guilty.'

Rukia can hear the others sighing in relief, but she cannot do anything herself.

'What about... him?' Ichigo asks groggily, sitting up and wincing because of his wound. Rukia hadn't even noticed that Ichigo had woken up.

'Well, as you know, the death penalty awaits him,' Ukitake says.

Rukia's eyes narrow. She knows what Uryu and Renji might think: _serves him right. That traitor deserves execution after all the trouble he's caused us._ But Rukia can't think anything apart from the horror of realising he was tricking them, and then the terrible moment when she wasn't able to reach Ichigo in time, and then he-

The captains allow them to leave the cell, although Ichigo has some trouble getting up because of the wound. Before anyone can plan ahead on what they're going to do now, Rukia has grabbed Ichigo's hand and is pulling him after her brother. The three of them make their way over to the Kuchiki Mansion, Ichigo demanding why he has to come.

'It's important,' Rukia whispers as they enter through the main gates with Byakuya a few metres in front.

'Byakuya probably doesn't want me here, Rukia-'

'It's fine.'

Rukia navigates her way expertly through the huge house, dragging Ichigo after her. She leads him to her living quarters, knowing that they will not be disturbed there. There is a small private garden just outside her room, and so she decides that they will sit out there, as there is a lot she needs to tell him.

It's completely dark by now, but the moonlight makes the garden quite visable. Rukia makes her way over to the sakura tree in the centre, and Ichigo follows, looking around nervously. The two of them sit below the tree.

'Hey, Rukia? How come Orihime didn't heal my wound?'

'Because... I need you to listen to what I have to say.'

'And I have to be injured to hear you out?'

'Yes, fool. Your wound is my evidence.'

'Your... your evidence?'

Rukia sighs. 'Your wound is not as bad as it looks. You're able to walk around quite easily, and the sword didn't go too deeply into it.'

'What are you saying, Rukia?' Ichigo asks quietly. 'Chad told me there was loads of blood.'

'There was a load of blood. But most of it wasn't yours.'

'… What?'

'… or at least, it was your blood, technically, or maybe not, considering that was all a lie-'

'What are you talking about?' Ichigo says, looking seriously confused. 'I don't understand.'

'It was, in a way, your blood. But the spiritual pressure hanging around most of it was not yours. It was your Hollow's.'

'Then...'

'In other words, it was his blood.'

Ichigo is silent for a moment, then he says, 'He was wounded. Quite badly. There was a huge slash across his chest. But I don't know where you're going with this, Rukia. So some of his blood fell on me when he stabbed me. What's your point?'

'I...' Rukia trails off. 'Nothing,' she says finally. That last piece of hope she had crumbles and she accpets that Hollow Ichigo has betrayed them.

For certain.

* * *

**Ah, don't worry! Things will brighten up, guys! I mean, it's not as if it can get any worse...**

**... right?**


	30. Chapter 30

**I've actually finished writing_ Snow Instead Of Rain_, so I can honestly say we're nearing the end of the story with only four chapters to go. You will get an apology for being so evil from me in Chapter 33. Don't ask why. You shall see.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Thirty**

_'Dammit... I don't have the strength for instant regeneration. Hey, Zangestu, little help?'_

_ 'You stabbed Ichigo.'_

_ 'Oh, big deal. You know why I did it. You gonna help me or what?'_

_ 'I'll channel my power into you, and you should be strong enough to do use your instant regeneration. I suppose all that fighting and running has tired you out?'_

_ 'Yeah, you bet.'_

Alone in Hueco Mundo except for his zanpakutô, Hollow Ichigo is seeking shelter in a small private cavern inside the Menos Forest, reminding him of his little hide-away in the inner world. He's lying on the ground of the dimly lit cave, blood still seeping from his wound.

_'Hurry up, Zangetsu...'_ he moans.

_'Here- how's this?'_

_ 'OWWW! … Is that a good enough answer for you?'_

_ 'Stop complaining! I'm trying to help you!'_

Hollow Ichigo bites his lip. _'Do it, then!'_

A few minutes later Zangetsu has managed to stop the blood flow and the Hollow doesn't know anything 'instant', but he is certainly regenerating. The wound seems to be taking forever, and it is draining what little energy he has left. Nevertheless, he is finally able to see that the terrible gash has just become a sore scab, sealed up but ready to open at any sudden moment When he's feeling a little better, he might be able to make it disappear completely, but until then he must put up with it like this.

_'Don't relax here,' _comes Zangetsu's chiding voice inside his head. _'You know you're not safe.'_

_ 'Yeah... whatever...' _the Hollow replies, closing his eyes. It'll just be for a minute... he'll just get a tiny rest, then he'll move on... just a minute...

_'Hollow!'_

_ 'Huh? What?' _the Hollow asks, sitting up in confusion and wincing when the pain flares up in his chest once more.

_'How long was I asleep-?'_

_ 'Two hours, but that's not important- you've got company!'_

'Aw, crap!' the Hollow says out loud, pulling himself to his feet and growling in frustration when he feels his chest getting very warm, wet and sticky which signals that the wound _has_ opened up. He can sense the spiritual pressure of a group of Adjuchas outside now, and he knows that he cannot use the only entrance.

'Dammit, dammit, _dammit_!' he hisses, knowing full well that he's in no condition for any fighting. Knowing how very ill this will make him feel, he concentrates on the flowing his spiritual pressure into his hand.

_'Zangetsu, help!'_ he begs. A small red cero begins to form in the palm of his hand, and he allows himself to feel a little bit of hope. Just then a wave of nausea passes over and he shuts his mouth tight, trying not to retch. He forces all his will power into making this cero stronger, Zangetsu using his power to stop the Hollow from collapsing, and it manages to grow bigger, radiating more power. Dizziness seeps through him and he sways slightly, but stays upright, although he can see little stars in his vision. Finally, the cero is satisfactory and he points his palms at the slight opening to the cave and projects the cero through.

He knows that the cero has killed all the other Hollows around the cave, but he's also aware that more will come soon and he'll have nothing else up his sleeve.

'Oh well,' Hollow Ichigo mutters, stepping out of the cave. 'Here we go...'

.

Rukia finds the little white cat plushie sitting on Ichigo's bed when she enters his room.

She feels a horrible twisting sensation in her stomach as she stares into its empty black eyes, wondering where the soul that once occupied it is right now. He's probably retreated to the Menos Forest for 'safe' refuge.

Did Ichigo bring the plushie back. And if so, why? It just painfully reminds them both of... him. This isn't right... she should chuck it out the window or something...

'Huh?! Ruukiaaa~!'

Rukia raises her hand and balls it into a fist, and Kon goes slamming into it, landing in a heap at her feet. Rukia goes on to trying to squish him with her foot angrily, cursing at him for being such a perverted, annoying Mod Soul.

So really, nothing's changed.

'Hey, Rukia, when's that other Mod Soul coming back?'

Well, almost.

Kon gets an extra kick for that, which sends him tumbling towards the wall, finally slamming into it, leaving him moaning about mistreatment. As if Rukia actually gives a damn. She sits down on Ichigo's bed, trying to ignore the little white cat plushie, which isn't easy.

.

* * *

'Why... why am I here?'

'Lady Rukia... the snow is melting... it has stopped falling and has been replaced by rain...'

It's beautiful in a terrible way, and it's nothing compared to the usual serene snowy view of her inner world, and yet and the same time it is far more powerful and devastating. The leaves have disappeared from the trees, and so they offer little protection from the thunderstorm raging inside her heart. The lake that she once loved to sit by when she visited this place has burst its banks and as she watches it begins to flood, forming into a wave that grows bigger and bigger until it's finally towering above the trees.

Rukia decides at that point that it will probably be best if she heads for the mountains.

Flashstepping as fast as she can so as not to be caught up by the tsunami, Rukia reaches the foot of the closest mountain only to find, hanging right off the sides of the summits of each mountain...

Great blue skyscrapers.

Because both she and Ichigo are sharing their grief- they have both been tricked, and so both have rain inside. Ichigo must be used to it, but Rukia has only ever experienced the terrible weather in her heart when really bad things happen.

Like when Kaien died.

Where's the snow? In her inner world, there should be snow instead of rain.

_He_ liked that fact. No rain, what a release. Trees, not skyscrapers. White, not blue.

Snow instead of rain.

It begins to pour down, even harder.

.

* * *

'Please, Lady Rukia... let the rain end.'

Ichigo turns around, surprised to hear Sode no Shirayuki's voice in his inner world. So she and Rukia are here... but why?

'Is it raining with you, too?' he asks.

'Yeah,' Rukia says quietly. Ichigo sighs and turns around, trying once again to locate a certain area in his inner world. The area radiating loneliness. At least that part's true: after all, it would have been _very_ boring in here. He begins to flashstep towards the hide-away, with Rukia following right behind. He's not entirely sure he's going to find anything interest there but he makes his way there. Instinctively. Ha. That would have made the Hollow laugh if he had heard Ichigo using that word.

Both Ichigo and Rukia press their hands against the wall until the door appears, regardless of whether Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki are following them and can see how to get in. As if that matters now.

They make their way towards the second room, ignoring the now dust-coated drawings belonging to the Hollow still scattered on the floor of the first room.

The mirror shards are still lying on the ground, exactly where Ichigo left them, and both he and Rukia kneel down to stare at the truth.

The_ real_ truth.

Without _any_ lies.


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning: Slight Hiyori bashing.**

* * *

**Thirty-One**

Rukia walks into the lieutenant's meeting only to be greeted with a over-enthusiastic hug from Momo.

'Thank goodness you're okay! We were all so worried!'

'Whoa...! Lieutenant Hinamori... Momo... I'm fine!'

'Hey, don't squish her, Momo!' calls Rangiku from the table inside.

Once seated, Momo begins to tell Rukia all about what has happened in the Soul Society while she's been away. Along with Rangiku and Izuru, they are the only lieutenants that have actually turned up so far.

'Quite a few can't come,' Momo explains. 'The squads are really busy right now, but Renji hasn't sent a notice saying he's unable to attend, so he should be coming sooner or later...'

'What's all the fuss in the squads about?' Rukia asks, but she already knows the answer.

'Well, you know... they're going to send more people to try and track down that Hollow in Hueco Mundo,' Izuru says in a rather awkward voice.

Momo winces. 'Um... Rukia... if you don't mind my asking...'

'What happened in Hueco Mundo?'

Momo nods, looking embarrassed and a little ashamed.

Rukia closes her eyes. 'Nothing. Not a damn thing. And then the Soul Society came, and they took us back.'

'You're forgetting the part where you got betrayed,' comes a new voice from the entrance.

Rukia looks up in anger, which quickly turns to surprise 'What are you doing here?'

Hiyori Sarugaki smirks. 'Shinji invited me. He wasn't too happy, you know, what with his Hollow taking over and everything, but he seems to think that Hollow of Ichigo's had something to do with it. Didn't I tell you he was-'

'Who are you?' Momo interrupts, her usual happy personality vanishing the moment she senses Rukia's distress.

Hiyori's eyes narrow. 'Hiyori Sarugaki, ex-lieutenant of Squad Twelve and current Vizored. But that's not important- aren't you the one who used to be lieutenant under Sôsuke Aizen?'

Ouch. Anyone who knows Momo knows that one is going to sting.

Momo gasps, then her eyes narrow as well. 'What does that matter? Shinji Hirako is my captain now.'

Hiyori snickers. 'So you were lieutenant for _how_ long under that bastard? And you never noticed anything remotely evil about him? You're just like this little Kuchiki here- the two of you are too trusting of others, and look what's happened to both of you.'

Momo stands up, her hand on the hilt of her zanpakutô, ready to skewer Hiyori, but Rukia beats her to it. In a flash, Hiyori is clutching a bleeding nose and Rukia's hand is smoking from the small but effective Kidô spell she used.

'Get out,' she says icily, leaving the table and walking up to the Vizored with Momo right behind.

Hiyori flashes her a look of deepest loathing. 'I'm a Vizored, Kuchiki. You wouldn't last two seconds against me.'

'And yet you are the one wounded, not me,' Rukia says coldly.

'And she wouldn't be alone!' Momo adds angrily.

Hiyori scowls, and then she's gone in a burst of flashstep.

'You two shouldn't have done that,' Izuru sighs, causing the two girls to spin around and face him.

'She insulted our honour!' Rukia protests, outraged, and Momo nods vigorously.

'Who's been fighting? And did I just sense Hiyori Sarugaki's spiritual pressure here?' Renji asks, appearing behind the two girls.

'Yes, fool,' Rukia snaps.

.

* * *

'Here again, Ichigo?!'

'Again, it's an emergency!' Ichigo shouts, as Kisuke Urahara grins at the door.

'So, what is it you want this time? A Senkaimon?'

'A Garganta, actually.'

'May I ask why?'

'Nope! Just open it!'

Urahara sighs. 'Well, come in.'

Five minutes later, they're in the underground training grounds and Ichigo is pacing around impatiently while Urahara gets the Garganta ready.

'Ichigo... why do you need to go? 'Cause, seriously, after everything that's happened, I'm sure you know not to trust your Hollow.'

'The Soul Society are sending a load of captains and lieutenants to finish him off,' Ichigo says, sounding slightly agitated. 'I need to warn them... how dangerous this'll be.'

'But you said he was wounded. And quite badly.'

'Yeah, but don't underestimate him. Besides, I beat him once, and I'm gonna help do it again. I have to.'

'Is Rukia coming to?'

'I can hardly stop her, can I?'

'That's right, you can't,' Rukia calls, landing from the top of the ladder down onto the ground below.

'Well, I guess it makes sense. You two know his weaknesses,' Urahara says thoughtfully.

'Ready?' Ichigo asks Rukia.

The lieutenant grimaces. 'As ready as I'll ever be.'

.

* * *

The Hollow jerks awake, immediately snapping into concentration as he becomes aware of what's happening.

'All this spirit energy!' he gasps. 'How... how many captains have they sent?!'

He gets to his feet, which is a lot easier now that he has let his wound heal for a while. He'll be able to fight if he has to, just not for long.

He closes his eyes and tries to tune in to the spirit energy, trying to sense anybody in particular who he might recognise. And right there...

Ichigo.

And, slightly smaller, but still there...

Rukia.

Oh crap.

'Why did they have to come?!' he snarls. 'They'll just ruin everything!'

He pulls his sword from behind his back and, knowing that doing this will send a clear message (_Here I am- come and get me!_), he releases his Bankai.

Luckily, this doesn't drain too much of his energy, and he knows he's hopelessly outnumbered (again) but he's strong, even when wounded. Besides, everything's gone to plan so far, so...

Hopefully, this'll work.

.

* * *

'That's definitely his spiritual pressure,' Rukia mutters to Ichigo. 'Down in the Menos Forest.'

'Yeah, I can sense it.'

All around them, various captains and lieutenants are also showing signs of recognition as the familiar spiritual pressure flares somewhere beneath them. It's clear to most of them that the Hollow must have released his Bankai judging by the power radiating from the Menos Forest.

'That,' Ichigo says, 'is a good idea. Bankai!'

'Dance, Sode no Shirayuki,' Rukia says, knowing that she, too, will need to give this battle everything she has, because everyone there is aware that the chances are they won't just be dealing with one Hollow, but many as they will be entering the Menos Forest.

'Now, listen up, everybody!' Soi Fon calls, having decided that she is in charge of this mission, despite the fact that she is hardly the only captain there. 'This Hollow is extremely dangerous and we're probably going to have to be fighting Gillian and Adjuchas as well, with the possibility of Arrancars showing up. I want the captains to concentrate on destroying our main target-'

'No,' Ichigo interrupts. Everyone turns to stare at him, and Soi Fon's eyes narrow.

'What did you say?'

'I'll take him down,' Ichigo says calmly. 'Rukia and I know him better than anyone here, and we're aware of his fighting style as well as his tactics. I've defeated him before, and I can do it again.'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Tôshirô snaps. 'The job will be completed much quicker if we all-'

'I'm not asking for your permission,' Ichigo says flatly. 'I'm going to fight him. And all of you guys can focus on keeping the other Hollows away.'

'This is unacceptable!' Soi Fon snarls. 'We have our orders from the Head Captain, and-'

'Well, I think we should let Ichigo do his own thing,' Shinji says with a grin, and Rose and Kensei, being the two other Vizored captains, nod in agreement.

'Thanks, guys,' Ichigo says, grinning.

Soi Fon looks furious. 'Do you have any better reason why you alone should fight him?'

'Well, for one thing, he's not going to be alone,' says Rukia, speaking up at last. 'This is my fight, too. It's a matter of honour, actually. He has lied to us and we have our pride.'

This is about the best thing that Rukia could have said. Ichigo looks around at the other captains and can see that Ukitake has now been convinced. Surprisingly, Byakuya says, 'Very well. If this is about your pride then this fight belongs to the two of you.'

Triumphant, Ichigo and Rukia turn back to Soi Fon, who still looks angry but seems to have realised that nothing she can say or do is going to persuade these two to change their minds. She mutters gruffly, 'Very well. We will keep the other Hollows away from your fight.'

Byakuya decides to go with them, to observe only, and not to interfere in their fight. He will stand well back to let them get on with this.

.

* * *

'This could get really dangerous, Rukia. We've both released our Bankai,' Ichigo says as the two of them enter the Menos Forest, to be greeted by the sight of a huge cavern containing a large group of Menos Grande, and below them, Adjuchas prowling around.

'Yes, and I've released my Shikai. What's your point?'

'You know exactly what my point is. The chances are we're going to go all out in this fight. There will be _a lot_ of spiritual pressure.'

'I know. But you seem to forget that I'm a lieutenant, Ichigo,' Rukia says in a determined voice. 'I'm a lot stronger than the Rukia Kuchiki you first met on the night you became a Soul Reaper.'

'I know, but-'

'I'm not the girl who needs rescuing from execution, Ichigo,' Rukia continues, a dangerous glint in her eye. 'Yes, I may not have a Bankai. Yet. But that does not mean I am weak.'

There's just no arguing with Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo should have realised this by now.

'Come on, then,' he mutters, and with that he leaps down from the ledge the two of them are standing on and begins to make his way towards his Hollow's spiritual pressure with Rukia right behind.

'Remember the plan,' the lieutenant calls.

'I know,' Ichigo replies. 'I just hope we'll get the chance to go through with it. This is so risky...'

.

* * *

What the hell's going on? The Hollow was expecting all the Soul Reapers to come looking for him but the only spiritual pressures he can sense nearing him belong to Ichigo and Rukia. If it's just them coming... then... how will he be able to go through with his plan...?

He's finally able to see them, flashstepping towards the clump of rocks where he's sitting, waiting for them. Is he just going to fight Ichigo, or is Rukia going to join in too? Or will she just be there to heal Ichigo with her Kidô in case he is wounded in battle. Byakuya Kuchiki is there as well, but he moves off the side, evidently going to observe instead of join in. Backup, perhaps? Probably. He would let anything hurt his dear sister, apparently.

Oh damn, he's going to get yelled at because of his betrayal, isn't he? How bloody annoying that will be...

'Found you,' Ichigo says quietly, stopping a few metres away to stare at his Hollow.

'Yes, you have,' comes the reply.

_What, no yelling? No screaming about lies? Seriously? Come on, Ichigo- I betrayed you! Aren't you gonna get mad? Or just have a cool head like Rukia? The latter? Okay..._

'Aren't the other Soul Reapers coming?' Hollow Ichigo asks.

'Nope.'

_Not very talkative either, huh? Oh well. Seeing as that fails, might as well just get started with the damn fight already._

'You recovered yet?' Rukia asks, interrupting his thoughts.

'Huh?'

'Recovered from the wound that you inflicted on yourself,' Ichigo says, expanding on Rukia's question.

_Oh, so they know about that. Not like that matters._

'Yeah, I'm good,' he replies shortly.

'Still puts you at the disadvantage, though, doesn't it?' Rukia points out. 'Especially since we're both going to fight you.'

'Oh, so you're both gonna fight. That's okay. I suppose you being here means the Soul Society trusts you again?'

'Yes, thanks to you,' Ichigo says.

_Thanks to me? So they must have seen me stab Ichigo._

The Hollow grins at this thought.

'What's so funny?' Ichigo asks sharply.

'Nothing. You ready to fight?'

'I wouldn't have released my Bankai if I wasn't.'

'Okay then,' the Hollow says, clutching his own sword tighter and pointing it directly at Ichigo. 'Bring it.'

* * *

**o_O **

**Oh dear...**


	32. Chapter 32

**:( We are near the end of the story. Oh well... I have so many other fan fictions I need to post...**

**(PS. The song is _Dance With The Devil_ by Breaking Benjamin)**

* * *

**Thirty-Two**

Ichigo and the Hollow leap at each other, their swords immediately meeting, preventing either of them from inflicting damage on the other. Rukia flashsteps to the side, holds out her had and shouts, 'Hado, Number Thirty-One, Shakkahô!'

The Hollow uses his sonido to escape the fire from the Kidô spell, causing Ichigo's sword to fall forward into the rock beneath. He spins around to ward off the Hollow's attack from behind, only to see Rukia appear behind the Hollow shouting, 'Bakudo, Number Sixty-One, Rikujokoro!'

Again, in a burst of sonido, the Hollow disappears and the six bars of light capture Ichigo instead, forcing him to his knees.

'Rukia!'

'Sorry!'

While Rukia and the Hollow begin to fight each other, Ichigo forces his spirit energy to get the Kidô spell off him so he can help Rukia. It doesn't take him too long, luckily, and he is surprised and slightly relieved to see that the Hollow is not actually taking his fight with Rukia particularly seriously, so she isn't being beaten or anything. Ichigo launches a Getsuga Tenshô at the Hollow, who doesn't have time to dodge it. The black energy hits the Hollow, and he only just has time to raise his white sword in defence.

The Getsuga Tenshô sends him crashing into a wall of rocks behind him. The force of this causes the wound in his chest to flare up painfully, and he bites his lip. Getting to his feet, he notices a wall of ice heading straight towards him and he panics, causing a cero to form in his hand, which is projected straight at the oncoming ice and making it shatter.

.

_Here I stand_

_helpless and left for dead_

.

The Hollow creates another cero and tries shooting it towards a Getsuga Tenshô from Ichigo coming his way this time. While focused on this, Rukia yells, 'Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!'

The ice begins to creep up the Hollow's foot, and as he tries slashing it away with his sword, Ichigo uses the chain of his Tensa Zangetsu by wrapping it around the Hollow's wrist. A technique he should have seen coming, because Ichigo practised it often on those endless days spent here in Hueco Mundo.

_._

_Close your eyes_

_so many days go by_

_easy to find what's wrong_

_harder to find what's right_

.

'Dammit-'

The Hollow raises his spiritual pressure to destroy the ice, then he kicks Ichigo in the gut and is able to untangle himself before Rukia brings down her zanpakutô on him. His own white Tensa Zangetsu rises up to meet it and he is able to push her off him. He grins triumphantly, but it is short-lived because Ichigo makes a come back with another Getsuga Tenshô. The Hollow is able to break it apart but the strain causes his chest to burn in pain.

_Damn... I better start taking this seriously... oh crap..._

'Together, we're stronger than you,' Ichigo calls.

_._

_I believe in you_

_I can show you that_

_I can see right through_

_al your empty lies_

_I won't stay long_

_in this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye_

_as we dance with the devil tonight_

_don't you dare look at him in the eyes_

_as we dance with the devil tonight_

.

'Not true!' the Hollow hisses, preparing his sword for his own Getsuga Tenshô.

Ichigo, without turning his gaze away from his Hollow, whispers to Rukia, 'Remember the plan... I think we should go through with it now, before anyone gets seriously hurt.'

'Yes,' Rukia agrees quietly.

'Why the hell... did you two have to come?!' the Hollow demands angrily, notices that a red stain is appearing on the white fabric of his shihakushô.

_._

_Trembling_

_crawling across my skin_

_feeling your cold dead eyes_

_stealing the life of mine_

.

'We're here to make things right,' Rukia replies, her violet eyes fixed on him.

'By dealing with me, huh?'

'Yes. In that sense.'

'Heh heh. You guys think you know everything, and what to do, don't you?'

'Actually,' Ichigo says calmly, 'we do.'

_._

_I believe in you_

_I can show you that..._

'

Oh yeah?' Hollow Ichigo says, growing angrier. 'Go on then. If you can. Finish me off, after all, I bet you've really wanted to ever since I stabbed you. Go on. Try and kill me and I'll show you exactly how willing I am to-'

'Protect me?'

.

… _I can see right through_

_all your empty lies_

.

This comment throws the Hollow completely off-guard.

'What are you talking about now? You think _I'm_ the insane one?'

'Why did you wound yourself that badly, Hollow? What personal gain could you get from giving yourself a huge disadvantage in a fight?' Ichigo taunts.

_._

_I won't last long_

_in this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye_

_as we dance with the devil tonight_

_don't you dare look at him in the eyes_

_as we dance with the devil tonight_

.

Furious, the Hollow throws himself at the Substitute Soul Reaper, intent on proving his true aims in the only method he knows how, but as he nears Ichigo, he realises his mistake.

_._

_Hold on_

.

Oh crap,_ no_.

Ichigo was just distracting him...

Which means-

_._

_Hold on_

.

'Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!'

_._

_Say goodbye_

_as we dance with the devil tonight_

_don't you dare look at him in the eyes_

_as we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on_

_hold on_

.

The ice encases him in an instant and just a moment later Ichigo sends a Getsuga Tenshô at the ice, hitting the Hollow within and there is a huge explosion.

_._

_Goodbye_

_._

* * *

'Renji... do you think they'll be okay?'

'The Hollow is outnumbered. And wounded. I should think so, Momo,' Renji replies as he watches the Menos Grande he just destroyed fade away. 'Ichigo's strong, and Rukia is too. They'll be fine. Besides, Captain Kuchiki will be watching them.'

The two of them, along with Izuru, are waiting for news of Ichigo and Rukia's fight. They have been looking for traces of spiritual pressure, and for a while nothing has been detected. Around them, other lieutenants and captains are also awaiting news about the fight.

'You... you don't think they're trying to help the Hollow in some way?' Izuru asks hesitantly.

'Are you kidding?' Renji scoffs. 'That evil creature betrayed them, and stabbed Ichigo. They know it's evil, and there's no way he'll be able to trick them again.'

'You guys doubted us?' Ichigo says, appearing out of nowhere and startling the three lieutenants.

'Ichigo!' Renji shouts indignantly. 'What the hell?! Wait... you won?'

'So you _did_ doubt us,' Rukia says accusingly, appearing behind Ichigo with Byakuya a small distance off.

'N-no!'

'Ichigo! Rukia!' Captain Ukitake shouts, and with this many other heads turn towards the two newcomers, and there are shouts of joy and relief as they see that Ichigo and Rukia aren't too badly wounded.

'Did you... did you kill it?' Tôshirô asks.

Rukia smile disappears very slowly, and she quietly says, 'Yes.'

Byakuya bows his head. 'It's true. I was watching.'

Ichigo looks down at his feet, a rather saddened look in his eyes, and everyone else realises that despite the fact the Hollow betrayed them, Ichigo and Rukia are still upset to have had to kill him.

The captains go to see the battle zone. They find the Hollow's broken body, covered in blood.

Definitely dead.

But after all that spiritual pressure indicating fierce fighting, it's not surprising. The captains decide, staring down at the dead Hollow, that any doubts they still had about Ichigo and Rukia's loyalties should just... disappear and never return-

-just like the Hollow has done.

.

* * *

After all the pandemonium, it's time to leave Hueco Mundo, and Ichigo hopes that he won't have to see it again.

Everyone has spent time congratulating him and Rukia on their victory, and they're both getting so very tired of it. They would like nothing better than to get home, away from all these Soul Reapers, so they can come to terms with what they have done.

When they're back in the World of the Living, Rukia having decided not to go back to the Soul Society, the two of them make their way back to the Kurosaki clinic. They've said goodbye to Momo, Renji and Izuru and now they just need to get away from the Soul Society.

They get back into their body and gigai and sit in Ichigo's room, on his bed for a while, in silence. They can sense the last of the Soul Reapers' spiritual pressures leaving the World of the Living, and once they're all completely gone a smile splits across Ichigo's face, and when he turns to face Rukia he can see her expression mirrors how he feels. Before either of them know it, they're laughing. Quite hysterically. As if they've gone mad.

Grinning, Rukia opens up her palm so they can see the object she's managed to sneak out of Hueco Mundo.

A little white pill.

* * *

**I've started writing a Bleach Hunger Games fan fiction. I know this has been done quite a few times before but the main characters will be Hollow Ichigo and Dark Rukia, and it shall be called the Hollow Games.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, now you get an apology for twisting the plot.**

**I AM SO VERY SORRY!**

**But, the chapter itself is an apology, which is why I was saving the apology for now. I know quite a lot has made no sense in the past few chapters, but hopefully this should answer your questions.**

**Enjoy, people~**

* * *

**Thirty-Three**

_Hollow Ichigo feels so unbelievably frustrated being stuck in Hueco Mundo, which is stupid in two ways: One- he's used to being bored on a daily basis, and Two- they've only been stuck out there for three days. Still, you'd think that being with other people would make it okay, but as they're obviously going to be stuck out there for the foreseeable future, it's pretty easy to get sick of people quite soon._

_ Renji, for one._

_ The Hollow never liked Renji. His human memories remind him that Renji was one of the ones that captured Rukia, and although Ichigo and Renji seem to be good friends now, the Hollow can still remember how Renji almost captured him and took him to the Soul Society for the execution._

_ Chad seems to have acknowledged that he is basically a second Ichigo, however, and that makes the Hollow feel quite happy. The of course, there's Orihime, who wouldn't hold the fact that he's a Hollow against him anyway, but four-eyes- sorry, Uryu- is completely infuriating. His obvious dislike for Hollow Ichigo really gets on his nerves. Sometimes he just feels like stabbing the stupid, stuck-up, four-eyed brat. Not that this action would help his case in any way. But, again, despite the fact Uryu can seem cold and arrogant and he may not want to admit it, he's come to help because he actually wants to assist Ichigo because he is his friend. Of course, Uryu's anger towards the Hollow is not entirely irrational, he knows that, because of course the piece of subconscious instinct that Hollowfied when Ichigo was fighting Ulquiorra stabbed him. Oh well._

_ Rukia is about the best friend possible, of course, because she is the only one who actually understands him, having visited him so many times in Ichigo's inner world._

_ Then of course, there is Ichigo. It is awkward talking to yourself, especially when both of you actually know that it is yourself you are talking to. And what to talk about? Memories they both share? A sore spot for Hollow Ichigo. Recent events? A guilty area for Ichigo. Their current situation?_

_ TOO. DAMN. BORING._

_ And before he knows it, the Hollow is beginning to drift away from the others._

_ The dreams don't help. Nightmares about dying don't generally. They used to kind of be a relief, when he hated his life, but being faced with death has re-awoken the natural instinct to want to live. For better or for worse. It's kind of worrying that he doesn't know which._

_ But while he singles himself away from the others, he can see how well they all get on together- they're a group of good friends, and although it's quite ridiculous, he begins to feel as if he's imposing. Yes, he was once Ichigo; but that's over now. It's as if he's no longer needed and so has therefore been replaced._

_ But, strangely enough, this doesn't make him feel angry._

_ And that's probably because, in a way, he is still Ichigo._

_ Ichigo would never be selfish. Ichigo would be happy as long as his friends were happy._

_ And, above all, Ichigo would be happy as long as his friends were safe._

_ Which, unfortunately, given that they are in Hueco Mundo, is not the case._

_ This makes the Hollow want to protect them. Really badly._

_ Including the other Ichigo._

_ That's when he decides to lie._

_._

* * *

_'Zangetsu, I need help,' Hollow Ichigo calls, striding along the blue skyscraper towards the zanpakutô with a determined look on his face._

_ 'How, exactly?' Zangetsu asks, turning around to face him, looking bored and completely unamused._

_ 'I need to see Shinji's inner Hollow.'_

_ 'What?'_

_ 'I need to see Shinji's inner Hollow. Now.'_

_ 'How do you plan on doing that?'_

_ 'That's why I came to ask you for help! You zanpakutô can enter the inner world's of each other's Soul Reapers, so surely you can give permission for inner Hollows to do the same thing?'_

_ 'And even if I could, what would this be for?'_

_ 'I'm doing this to protect Ichigo.'_

_ That gets Zangetsu's attention. He stares at the Hollow, a look of wonder and amazement on his face._

_ 'But you always hated him...'_

_ 'They've all gotten caught up in this because of me, and so I want to get them out of this.'_

_ 'And how will talking to Shinji's Hollow help you? Bearing in mind that he would hardly exist any more?'_

_ 'Let me deal with that part- just get me in.'_

_ Zangetsu nods and makes a waving gesture with his hand and a strange black portal, similar to a Garganta, appears. The Hollow walks towards it, grinning eagerly in anticipation._

_ 'Hollow,' Zangetsu calls, and the Hollow turns to face him before he steps into the portal._

_ 'Yeah?'_

_ 'Ichigo trusts you now, I can see it in his thoughts. Are you going to give him reason to doubt his conclusion?'_

_ 'That,' Hollow Ichigo says with a sad smile, 'is exactly what I'm going to do.'_

* * *

.

_'Heh heh. Haven't seen you around before? Finally sunk down to our level, huh?'_

_ The portal has brought the Hollow into a dark cavern, dimply lit by flickering torches casting dancing shadows on the walls. All around, he can see other albinos, pale copies of the Vizoreds, grinning down at him from high up of a pile of rocks. He stands at the bottom, gazing intently at them, trying not to feel intimidated._

_ 'I'm not joining you,' he says. 'I need your help.'_

_ Ironically, it is practically mirroring the time Ichigo came to get help from the Vizoreds._

_ 'Oh really?' Hollow Hiyori says with an irritating giggle, somehow having become even more annoying than the other Hiyori in the hundred years she's been trapped._

_ 'We get it: you still think you can have your old life back, don't you?' Hollow Shinji says understandingly. 'Well, look at us; we've been locked away for over a hundred years, and we've come to the understanding that we will never get out. As if it matters now.'_

_ 'I won't accept that.'_

_ 'Still too good for us, eh? You'll see; there's no way you can have your old life back. Your Soul Reaper beat you. Suck up to it.'_

_ 'I won't!' Hollow Ichigo shouts. 'This is pitiful- you just sit around here with nothing but each other for company?!'_

_ 'Yeah, when our zanpakutô actually feel like letting us see each other,' Hollow Kensei growls. 'We've got nothing better to do. We know you hate your Soul Reaper just as much as we hate ours-'_

_ 'That's not true,' Hollow Ichigo says, shaking in fury._

_ 'Who're you trying to kid?!' Hollow Hiyori barks. 'My zanpakutô told me that Hiyori and Shinji tried to stop Ichigo from having you killed! You've had three years locked away, so you probably haven't come to terms with the fact that you'll never get to be who you were again. Try one hundred years and see how you feel then!'_

_ 'Do you even know why I'm here?'_

_ 'We thought it was to join us, but evidently not,' Hollow Shinji says with a grimace._

_ 'I need help.'_

_ 'Yeah, you've already said that, and you need to be more specific.'_

_ 'Shinji- the other Shinji- might ask you whether it's true that you're a split-off part of his soul with all his memories. If he hasn't already.'_

_ 'Why would he do that?' Hollow Shinji asks, surprised._

Oh good. It hasn't happened yet,_ Hollow Ichigo thinks._

_ 'I need you to lie. Please.'_

_ 'Lie?'_

_ 'Make out like you really are an evil Hollow. It has to be this way.'_

_ 'And what will you offer in return?'_

_ Ah. Of course. An exchange._

_ 'What if I beat you at a fight?'_

_ 'You can try, but you're never gonna-'_

_ The next part is all a flash; the other inner Hollows shout in alarm as they notice Hollow Shinji exactly in the same position he was in previously, except for the shocked look on his face with pretty quickly morphs into one of fear. Pressed up against his throat is the white Zangetsu, and clutching it, standing behind him with a madly panicked and angry look on his face is Hollow Ichigo._

_ 'I don't have time for this!' he cries. 'I have to go through with this plan!'_

_ 'What plan is this, exactly?' Hollow Hiyori asks, recovering from surprise the fastest._

_ 'If the Soul Society believe I've been tricking them all along, they might forgive them, and then they'll be okay-'_

_ 'Aww,' Hollow Hiyori mocks. 'You actually care what happens to your Soul Reaper!'_

_ Hollow Ichigo glares at her defiantly. 'Yeah, so what if I do? This way, I can protect him and his... my friends.'_

_ 'You're still in denial,' Hollow Shinji mutters, choking slightly because of the sword at his throat. 'They're not your friends any more They're _his_ friends. And it's because of _him_ that you've been trapped for three years.'_

_ 'I will protect them.'_

_ 'So how exactly can we help?'_

_ 'Well, it's you in particular. Shinji seems to be the leader of the Vizoreds, so I figured you'd probably be the leader of the inner Hollows,' Hollow Ichigo explains._

_ Hollow Shinji laughs. 'Do you want my place or something? 'Cause, seriously, it's not really that impressive.'_

_ 'No. I need to you posses Shinji if and when the Soul Society finally work out we're hiding in Hueco Mundo. Hopefully, Shinji will go along too, and then you can take your chance.'_

_ Hollow Hiyori snorts in laughter. 'Listen, idiot, we're not like you- we're no longer able to posses our hosts.'_

_ 'But if you were all able to lend a little bit of spirit energy to him, he could take control. Right?'_

_ 'Well... yes... in theory...'_

_ 'Why should I posses him?' Hollow Shinji asks. 'What would you gain from it?'_

_ 'I need them- the Soul Society and my friends- to think I've betrayed them. And I can start by pretending to set another inner Hollow lose. Even hint that it was me, if you can.'_

_ 'So if they think you're evil...'_

_ 'The Soul Society will believe they've been tricked, and it will all be honest coming from Ichigo and the others because they'll believe they've been betrayed.'_

_ '… You're quite a stubborn inner Hollow, aren't you? Besides, you're gonna have to do something really despicable for it to be believable'_

_ Hollow Ichigo says it even before he's properly thought about it. 'I'll stab Ichigo.'_

_ 'Whoa,' Hollow Shinji splutters. 'One minute you're saying you want to protect him, and now you want to-'_

_ 'It doesn't matter! It'll be a shallow cut, but a convincing one! That way the Soul Society will think that he's not ever going to try and help me again!'_

_ 'You're planning a lot of this on chance- how the hell do you think this is going to work?'_

_ Hollow Ichigo closes his eyes. 'It has to.'_

_._

* * *

_Rukia slumps down, unconscious, and Hollow Ichigo knows it's time to commit his sin._

_ He leaves Rukia where she is, hoping she won't (but knowing she will) hate him. He has to do this. He finds a deserted spot, and concentrates on raising his spiritual pressure so Ichigo will be able to find him._

'You're planning on not hurting him too badly,'_ says Tensa Zangetsu in his head. _'But will that look convincing? There will need to be more blood then from a simple wound.'

'You're right,' _Hollow Ichigo whispers, and before Tensa Zangetsu can say anything the Hollow has slashed himself across his chest with his white blade. He screams in agony and falls to the ground, breathing heavily despite the fact that it makes the pain worse._

'Why did you do that?'_ Tensa Zangetsu cries._

'Rather... me... than... him...'_ Hollow Ichigo gasps._

_ He forces himself onto his feet and waits for Ichigo to appear._

_ 'NO, ICHIGO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! ICHIGO!'_

_ 'Too late,' Hollow Ichigo says, hating himself for being so cruel, and in the next moment his blade has gone into Ichigo's chest, not too deeply, but still enough to hurt. The Hollow places the most evil look he can on his face, making sure the smile seems twisted and sadistic. Knowing that the smile is not enough, the Hollow forces himself to let out his high-pitched laugh, which luckily sounds so convincingly evil._

_ He flashsteps away, biting his lip to keep from retching as he hears Rukia's heartbroken scream._

_._

* * *

These are the true visions Ichigo and Rukia saw in the mirror on the night the inner worlds joined in a rainstorm. The night they discovered the real truth...

He betrayed them to protect them.

.

* * *

_As he fights Ichigo and Rukia a few days later when they return to Hueco Mundo, he's glad to see that Ichigo has recovered rather well._

_ 'Heh heh. You guys think you know everything, and what to do, don't you?'_

_ 'Actually,' Ichigo says calmly, 'we do.'_

_ 'Oh yeah?' Hollow Ichigo says, growing angrier. They have no idea what's really going on inside his head! He's done everything to protect them, and now it looks as if they're going to kill him. 'Go on then. If you can. Finish me off, after all, I bet you've really wanted to ever since I stabbed you. Go on. Try and kill me and I'll show you exactly how willing I am to-'_

_ 'Protect me?'_

_ It isn't possible. They can't possibly know of his plan. It's not possible..._

_._

* * *

_Frozen in the ice, Hollow Ichigo can see the Getsuga Tenshô coming towards him and he's completely sure now that they were not aware of his plot after all._

_ The pain is unimaginable, and he's aware of his body being on fire. Ichigo brings the sword down on his chest, but he doesn't feel it, which is odd. In fact, it's as if now he can no longer feel anything at all, almost as if it is not his body any more, like he has left it-_

_ Which he has._

_ They've rescued him. Ichigo and Rukia have rescued him from the agony, and he is a tiny pill once more, inside Rukia's clenched fist._

_ Safe at last._

* * *

.

**How's that for you guys? Bearing in mind that we're so close to reaching 100 reviews?**


	34. Chapter 34

**WAAAAA! The last chapter! ;(**

**Oh well. It was fun, and I love everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story etc. You know, the way authors generally do. XD**

**So, anyway, yeah. I hope this ending isn't too crap for you guys. And I really hope you enjoyed the story.**

* * *

**Thirty-Four**

'What... what's happened...? Why did you... rescue me...?'

Rukia has placed the small gikon back in the little white cat plushie and the moment he opened his eyes he looked seriously confused.

'I... I thought that I was going to die... I was planning to when the two of you came back!' the Hollow continues, a rather panicked look in his eyes. If that's possible on a plushie.

'We stopped you from dying. What's the problem?' Rukia asks, a smile playing around her lips.

'But... I-'

'-betrayed us so we wouldn't be guilty in the eyes of the Soul Society,' Ichigo finishes for him, also smiling. 'You realised that if it seemed like you were tricking us all along, we would be forgiven. You went to the other inner Hollows in your dreams and arranged it with Shinji's Hollow so that he would posses his host and make it look as if you were evil. When the time came, you knocked Rukia out after appearing as if you were tricking her since the beginning, then you wounded yourself quite badly so when you stabbed me, your blood got mixed into mine and it would appear as if you hurt me a lot worse than you actually did. Since then, you've been hiding out in Hueco Mundo hoping that the Soul Society would forgive us.'

Hollow Ichigo stares at him for a few seconds, then he says, very quietly, 'Then why did you hurt me like that? Why didn't you two just tell me you knew the truth?'

Ichigo shrugs. 'Byakuya was watching. It was hard enough getting the gikon out of your gigai without him seeing, believe me.'

'But... how do you know the truth? The real truth?'

Ichigo sighs. 'Our inner worlds joined. Mine and Rukia's. We went into your hide-away and we saw the true visions in the mirror. Not that any of them were ever false. That mirror only shows true memories. We saw you asking Zangetsu to let you see Shinji's inner Hollow. We saw you meet the other Hollows. We saw you planning all of this out in the hope that you could protect us.'

'Then we decided to come up with a plan of our own,' Rukia says simply.

'A... plan of your own?'

'If we made it appear as if we had killed you, the Soul Society would never look for you again because they would think you were dead,' Rukia explains. 'And look- it all worked.'

'So...'

'So now, we just need to work out what we're going to do with you,' Ichigo says.

.

* * *

'Uh... Rukia... you sure this is going to work?'

'Be quiet, fool. Of course it will, he's a gikon, isn't he? Besides, you said it yourself, he would pretend you be you a lot better than Kon would, because technically he wouldn't need to pretend, given that he is you.'

Rukia places the gikon in the open mouth of Ichigo's unconscious body while Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form watches nervously.

The eyes of the unconscious Ichigo flicker open, and the next second he's sitting up, a shocked expression on his face.

'It worked!' he gasps, and is even more shocked when his voice comes out sounding like Ichigo's.

'Well, of course it worked!' Rukia snaps, but neither of the other two are listening. They're too busy laughing.

'Unbelievable,' Rukia mutters.

The Hollow leaps off the bed and towards the door, an excited look in is eyes.

'Where are you going?' Ichigo asks, confused because he was in the middle of planning how they could take it in turns going to school.

Rukia smiles. 'I believe,' she says slowly, 'he is going to see his family.'

.

When the Hollow enters the kitchen, his natural instincts allow him to easily dodge the oncoming attack from his father, which is lucky because that would have seriously hurt. Isshin goes slamming into the wall behind him, groaning in pain, and the Hollow lets himself grin in triumph. It's just like old times... like the three year gap never happened...

'Oh good, Ichigo! You're just in time for dinner!' Yuzu says cheerfully. She walks up to her big brother and before the Hollow can anticipate anything Yuzu is giving him a hug.

It's funny to think that he used to find that so annoying, and now that he's missed it for three years it now feels great.

'Where've you been? In your room all this time?' Karin demands from her place at the dinner table, with a little knowing smile. 'Up there with Rukia?'

Yuzu lets go and gazes up at him. 'Big brother, are you and Rukia-?'

'Is my lovely third daughter together with my good-for-nothing son?!' Isshin cries, getting to his feet from the previous attack.

The Hollow feels his face go very hot. 'N-no! It's not like that!'

Karin smirks, and continues to eat her food without waiting for anyone else to start.

'What's going on?' Rukia asks, coming to the bottom of the stairs to see what's happening.

'I give you both my blessing~!' Isshin shouts enthusiastically.

There's a bit of an awkward silence after that, until the Hollow kicks his father in the face.

.

Ichigo can hear the commotion from his bedroom, and he grins at the thought of his Hollow finally getting to be with his family. He just hopes that the Soul Society never learn that Hollow Ichigo lived through the fight in Hueco Mundo.

'Fun?' Ichigo asks when the Hollow enters the room, followed by Rukia.

'It's like I never left. Thought, technically I didn't.'

'Can I have the body back now?'

'Oh, dear, here we go. You two are gonna argue over who it belongs to, aren't you?' Rukia mutters.

Ichigo flashsteps behind the Hollow and hits him quite hard on the back of the head, causing the pill to come shooting out of his body's mouth.

'Problem solved.'

'Hey, no fair!' the Hollow complains as soon as he's back in the plushie.

Ichigo grins as he looks down at the pouting white cat. 'Not fair? Well, I look at it this way: I'm the king, and you're the horse. Got that?'

The Hollow looks down at himself, as if only just realising something. 'Well, I was actually under the impression that I am a cat. Maybe you need to learn to get your animals right, Ichigo.'

Rukia laughs. 'Seriously, Ichigo?! Does that look like a horse to you?! '

'No! It's just... when we were fighting in my inner world, he went on about- oh, never mind.'

'So... you can't just live the rest of your life like this, right?' Rukia says to the plushie.

'We're sharing,' Ichigo says simply. 'He gets the body when I can't be bothered to go to school or when I fight Hollows.'

'Can't Kisuke make me another gigai? I don't wanna sit around in a lousy human form while you have all the fun!' the Hollow whines.

'Maybe. But what if the Soul Society sense his spiritual pressure on their radars or something?'

'Kisuke'll sort that out so that it will never happen. I'm sure that if he can make an inflatable gigai he make make an undetectable one.'

'One more thing,' Hollow Ichigo says quietly, and the other two turn to look at him. 'The other inner Hollows are like me; they once had lives and then were trapped. Can't you tell the Vizoreds that this is the truth? Somehow. I mean, I know that will probably mean revealing that we were tricking the Soul Society, but the Vizoreds won't mind keeping the secret too.'

'We will do,' Ichigo promises.

'And make sure they don't tell anybody else!' Hollow Ichigo says forcefully. 'I've had enough trouble!'

'Don't worry- you're safe,' Rukia says, a grin appearing on her face now. 'We're all safe.'

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

**I may have finished _Snow Instead Of Rain_, but there are other fan fictions that I am writing, like_ Injustice_, and it would be really nice if people could check out my new one,_ Hollow Games_.**

**Anyway, back onto the subject of _Snow Instead Of Rain_... thank you so much, everyone...**

**... and God knows what would happen if there was a sequel...**

**;)**


End file.
